New School
by dj-ssdd
Summary: She literally had no friends at her old school but on the first day at her new school she makes 3 friends, all 3 are guys. How will she feel about this new school and what will her new friends think about the secrets she's hiding?
1. First day

Chapter 1: First day

A/N: MY MAIN CHARCTER'S NAME IS STEPHANIE BUT FYI: IT'S NOT STEPHANIE MCMAHON. YOU'LL SEE IN THE BEGINNING THAT STEPHANIE HAS ALOPECIA AREATA AND HER AUNTS ARE GAY. DON'T WORRY, IT'S NOT THE SAME OC THAT I'VE HAD IN MY OTHER STORIES.

I am standing at the end on my Aunts' driveway (whom I live with now) waiting for the school bus to come. Today is my first day at a new school, 9th grade by they way. I hope it's not like my old school. I was made fun of all the time and literally had no friends at all. But on to the reason that I no longer go there… See, I was kicked out for getting into a fight, one measly fight. I didn't even start the fight. This chic kept ragging on me just because I'm bald. It's not my fault; I have alopecia areata, my hair fell out. I never have cared what people think of me. I didn't care what SHE thought of me, she just wouldn't let up and it was getting annoying. I asked her nicely to stop and her reply was "And what are you gonna do about it?" I didn't say anything. So she continued ragging on me. "Alright, that's it" I said and turned around and punched her in the face. I ended up breaking her nose. So they kicked me out. I know stupid, right? I guess it doesn't help that she was the principals' daughter.

I get on the bus and I notice I am the first one on. So I went straight to the back and sat in one of the back seats. I always sat in the back seat. About 15 minutes later I see two pretty hot guys get on. They must be friends, cause they look nothing alike. One of them sat across from me in the other back seat and the other just stood there and said "You must be new"

"Why you say that?" I asked

"Cause you're in my seat" he stated

"So" I replied

"Get up" he commanded

"I don't have to. There's enough room in this seat if you want to sit here so bad"

"Johnathan Cena, sit down!" The bus driver yelled, so he reluctantly sat next to me.

"See Johnathan, not so bad sharing a seat, now is it?" I asked

"No. And it's John, I hate it when people call me Johnathan"

"I'll keep that in mind" I said as I continued looking out the window.

"And what's your name?" John asked me

"My name's Stephanie but you can call me Steph. And your name?" I asked the one who sat across from me.

"Randy. Randy Orton" he shook my hand.

"Orton? As in 'Cowboy' Bob Orton?" I asked, it couldn't be.

"Ya. You watch wrestling?" Randy asked

"I have since I was a kid. It must be awesome to have him as a dad"

"Ya, but he's not home very much so that sucks. But John and I always get to travel with him during the summer" Randy explained

"Enough of that. Where ya from?" John interrupted

"Next town over" I replied

"I'm not trying to sound mean but, why don't you go to that school?" I knew this was coming.

"I did, I got kicked out" and here comes the follow up question…

"Why?" John asked

"For breaking a girl nose, who just so happened to be the principals' daughter" I said and then the next question is…

"Why did you do that?" Randy asked, turning to face me. He was obviously interested that a girl did something physical.

"OK, I don't care what people think of me but she was just really annoying. She kept teasing me about being bald" I think that covers all the answers.

"Why are you bald anyways?" John asked. I guess it doesn't.

"Alopecia Areata, my hair fell out. But don't feel bad, cause I joke about it. That chic was just pissing me off"

"I see" Randy smiled at me.

"What?" I asked

"You don't have an anger problem. Do you?" John asked

"No I don't. She just got on my bad side" I informed them.

"OK. I'll make sure to stay on your good side" Randy stated

"Me too. I don't want this beautiful face ruined" John said and smiled

"Conceited much?" I asked

"Actually he's not really conceited. It's just that girls tend to swoon over the both of us and it gets to his head. But I don't let it bother me. It's a real pain in the ass, the girls are" Randy answered

"So, lemme guess. You guys are jocks?"

"I am, but he's not. He just likes to play sports" John said, pointing at Randy.

"What?" I asked, most guys that play sports are the jock type.

"See, John is the jock type. I like to play sports, it's just that I don't act like I'm better than everybody else" Randy explained

"Gotcha" I understand now.

"Hey, I don't think I'm better than everyone else" John defended himself.

"I never said you did. But you should stop acting like it then" Randy argued

"I don't" John argued back

"Ya, you do"

"No, I don't"

"Yes you do"

"Boys, stop it. You act like brothers" I laughed

"We've been friends since kindergarten, so we might as well be" Randy stated

"OK, so what's the school like?" I asked

"It's really diverse. Like according to what you're wearing you would probably be welcomed into the gothic/punk group" John informed me

"But you can hang with us if you want" Randy offered

"Randy, you know that wouldn't work" John said

"Why not?" Randy asked him

"Well as long as you don't mind catching a lot of shit from our friends" John told me.

"I don't care. I told you that I don't care what people think. As long as you guys don't mind me hangin with you" I said, cause it's true. If we don't care then it shouldn't matter to anyone else.

"I don't mind" Randy said, of course he didn't. He's the one that suggested it.

"Ya, that's fine" John added

"So we're friends?" I asked

"Ya" John shook my hand.

"Friends" Randy said and shook my hand. Cool, I have friends already.

"So, I'm assuming you guys have girlfriends?" I had to ask

"Nope" John stated

"Really?" I was shocked

"Ya, John like the girls to swoon over him, so he stays available at times. But when he goes through periods where he dates, it's like a different girl every other week. And I'm just waiting for the right girl to come along" Randy explained

"What's wrong with girls at your school?" I asked

"They're pretty much all self-centered" Randy commented

"That sucks. I hope the right girl comes along for both of you" I told them.

A/N: SO, AM I OFF TO A GOOD START? I THOUGHT I'D TRY A HIGH SCHOOL FIC. THERE WILL BE PLENTY MORE CHARACTERS. STEPH WILL MOST LIKELY BE THE ONLY OC. AND I HAVE A QUESTION THAT I'M HOPING TO GET ANSWERED; BESIDE SOME SUMMARIES IT SAYS 'AU' WHAT DOES THAT STAND FOR? AND LIKE USUAL, PLEASE REVIEW, FLAMES ARE MORE THAN WELCOMED. I JUST LIKE TO HEAR FROM MY READERS. :D


	2. Lunch with John

Chapter 2: Lunch with John

A/N: ALRIGHT FIRST OFF I HAVE TO SAY, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME, 4 REVIEWS FOR MY FIRST CHAPTER, I HAVE NEVER GOTTEN THAT MUCH FOR ANY CHAPTER IN ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES (EXCEPT FOR 'JUST ANOTHER DAY' BUT THAT WAS CAUSE I ASKED IF THEY WANTED A SEQUEL) SO THANKS TO: **101mizzpoet101, techwiz, nic-002001, SunnyLee** THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, KEEP THEM COMING :D AND I WILL APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE, SORRY THE NEXT 3 CHAPTERS ARE SHORT, BUT HEY ATLEAST ITS 3 CHAPTERS, THE REVEIWS INSPIRE ME TO WRITE MORE. AGAIN THANKS :D :D :D :D :D

I sat there eating lunch by myself. That's what usually happened, the new kid sat by themselves until someone decided to want to be friends. I just know that everybody was staring at me, I could feel it. Have they never seen a bald girl before?

"Hey Steph, how's the first day so far?" John sat across from me.

"Hey John. The usual, nobody wants to talk to me, since I'm the new kid"

"Ya, well you'll have that" he said as he took a bite of his pizza.

"But it sucks" I said as I opened my milk. "Do people here have a staring problem?" I asked, noticing that people were still staring.

"Why?"

"Everybody is staring. Why else would I ask that?"

"Well, they're staring now cause I'm sittin with ya" John commented

"You think so?" I asked, thinking it was just John's cockiness.

"Look out the corner of your right eye at that group of girls. Do you see how jealous they look?" So I looked and John was right. All 5 of those girls looked at me with looks that could kill; you would have thought that I just stole their boyfriends from them.

"Have you been with either of those chicks?"

"Them? No, those are the girls that have been with half the guys in this school. I stay away from them. They always try though" John stated

"I gotta ask… Why do you like girls to swoon over you?"

"Well… I never told Randy this. Hell, I've never told anybody"

"So you don't want me to say anything?" I understood

"Please?"

"Alright"

"Well, I actually hate it. I can't stand it. That's just how people expect me to be. So that's how I am" John said, he really looked upset about it.

"If that's not how you wanna be, then why be like that?"

"Cause I'm not like you or Randy. I care about what people think of me"

"But you shouldn't John. You're a real good looking guy, you're in great shape. There's no reason why you should care" I was honest with him. Then he had this look of realization on his face.

"It's so easy to talk to you" he said and smiled

"Thanks" I nodded and smiled back.

"And you're right. I shouldn't care, I'm not gonna care what people think of me anymore" John stated confidently

"I know I'm right" I smirked "And good for you, I'm glad"

"Thanks Steph, I'm getting a ride home, so I won't be on the bus. I'll see ya in the morning" John said and got up.

"Alright, see ya John" I stated as he left the table. First day and I'm changing people already. Now I don't think that anybody should change for anyone but it's different in this case. In my opinion; I don't think that people should care about what others think of them. Case in point, here is a quote by Dr. Seuss that is very true :) 'Say what you want and do what you feel, cause those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind'

A/N: SO THERE IS CHAPTER 2, LIKE I SAID, IT'S TOO SHORT. I DON'T REALLY LIKE WRITING SHORT CHAPTERS BUT YET THE NEXT 2 ARE KINDA SHORT TOO, GO FIGURE. ANYWAYS, READ ON :D


	3. Bus ride with Randy

Chapter 3: Bus ride with Randy

I got on the bus and went to the back, waiting for Randy to get on.

"Hey Steph, you see John?" Randy asked as he sat across from me.

"Ya, I saw him during lunch. He said he was catching a ride home with someone else. So it's just you and me" I informed him

"Cool. So did you make any other friends today?"

"Well there was this one dude that's in one of my classes that actually talked to me. He seems cool"

"What's his name?" Randy asked out of curiosity.

"Jeff…ummm… I can't remember his last name"

"Well what did he look like?"

"His hair was blue and orange and in long braids" I figured that Randy would know who it was by that description cause that is what stood out most about his appearance.

"Hardy?"

"Ya, that's it. What do you think of him?"

"Well obviously he isn't in John and I's group of friends. I don't mind him. But I've never really talked to him. We think he's weird, cause we're friends with his older brother Matt and Matt's not like that. But I feel kinda bad for Jeff" Randy explained

"Why?"

"Cause Matt expects Jeff to be like him; popular and all, so Jeff rebels and therefore Matt pretty much acts like Jeff doesn't exist. It's crappy"

"Have you tried talking to Matt about it?" I asked, cause that's not right. You shouldn't treat family like that.

"Ya, but he just avoids it cause he knows I'm right"

"I know people like that" I stated, then a couple minutes went by. "So, Randy; so I can be on the lookout. What kind of girl are you looking for?" I was just curious.

"Well, I don't care about looks but she has to be clean, obviously. A good sense of humor, easy to get along with. Kind of like one of the guys, ya know. Someone that I can go out with and not worry about it being so much a date, just hangin out. And it would be a plus if she didn't care about what people thought either" He doesn't know it yet, but he just basically explained me. I won't say anything though; he'll have to find out.

"Alright; now I know. I'll be on the lookout for her"

"Thanks Steph"

"What are friends for?" I said, then the bus stopped "This is my stop. I'll see ya in the morning Randy" I said and stood up.

"Yep. Have a good night" he said as I walked up the isle.

"You too" I shouted and got off the bus and walked down the driveway.

"Hey Steph, how was your first day?" my aunt Darci asked as I got in the house.

"It was OK, new kid so nobody really talked to me" I answered as I put down my bag.

"Well, did you make any friends?" my aunt Kim (Darci's girlfriend) asked

"Ya, 3. And they're all guys"

"Stephanie!" Kim said, as if there was something wrong with that.

"What? I always get along easier with guys than girls" It's true, girls are mean.

"Well give us some names" Darci commanded, probably so she could ask around about them.

"I met Randy Orton and John Cena on the bus and Jeff Hardy in one of my classes" I told them.

"Why does Orton sound familiar?" Darci asked

"I've probably talked about his dad before. His dad is a professional wrestler" I smiled, that is so awesome.

"Cool. So do you like either of them?" Kim asked. What the hell, she complained about 3 friends being guys, then she asks that.

"Kim! I've only know them for a day" I stated

"Sorry, just thought I'd ask" Kim looked down as if she had been scorned.

"But…" I started to say

"See" Kim said as if she proved a point.

"I wasn't gonna say anything like that. I was gonna say that; Randy was describing the perfect girl and he basically described me"

"Well there ya go" Darci said

"Darci, Kim; you can't rush these things" I get a kick out of my aunts; you gotta love 'em.

"We just want things to go better here than at your old school" Kim explained

"They already are. I have 3 friends, that's more than before. And to add to that; John and Randy are popular guys" That could work to my advantage; no I don't mean using them. I have friends, I like having friends, and it would be nice to have more friends. That's what I mean by 'it could work to my advantage'.

"That's good. You look happier" Darci commented

"I am, thanks for letting me stay here guys. I'm gonna go do homework, then read, then I'm going to bed. So I'll see you guys in the morning" I gave them both hugs.

"What about supper?" Kim asked

"Don't worry about it, I'm not very hungry" Don't worry, I don't have an eating problem, I'm just not hungry.

"Alright, sleep good" Darci said

"You too" I replied and went up to my room. Overall, my first day of school was great; I hope the second day goes even better.

A/N: SEE, THIS ONE IS SHORT, BUT IT IS LONGER THAN THE LAST ONE. ONE MORE CHAPTER THEN I WOULD VERY MUCH APPRECIATE REVIEWS. I LOVE REVIEWS :P


	4. More friends?

Chapter 4: More friends?

I got to first period and this chic came up to me. I think she was one of those 5 that's been with half the school.

"You're Stephanie, right?" the girl asked

"Ya, and you are?"

"Torrie, Torrie Wilson" she held her hand out for me to shake it. But I didn't, instead…

"You wouldn't by chance be introducing yourself to me just cause I'm friends with John would you?" I asked her

"Screw you too" she said and walked away. I guess I was right. I have a feeling that I'm gonna get that from a lot of girls. I was glad when I finally got to my last class. Through out the day all of Torrie's friends had come up to me, doing the same thing Torrie did and they got the same response. See, girls are mean.

"You look a little stressed, Steph" Jeff said as I sat next to him at my desk.

"Ya, 5 different girls came up to me wanting to be friends with me; just because I'm friends with John. I hate girls" I said and tipped back in my chair.

"Stephanie, chair down" the teacher said

"Sorry, habit" I replied and put it back down.

Then Jeff replied to what I had said "That sucks. I know a girl that you could be friends with that wouldn't be like that. If you're interested" Jeff offered

"Sure, what's her name?"

"Amy Dumas. She's a real cool girl. She's a lot like you"

"Cool, how about after school" I suggested

"That'd be good" Jeff said. Then I text Randy and John just to let them know not to wait for me, since I wouldn't be on the bus. After class I went to my locker, then met up with Jeff.

"Steph this is Amy. Amy this is Steph" Jeff introduced us and we shook hands.

"Hi" Amy said

"Hey, so what type of music do you like?" I asked. Jeff said she's a lot like me, so let's see.

"Punk rock and rock" she answered

"Same here"

"OK, what's your favorite show?" she asked

"Anything wrestling"

"Me too"

"Cool, how about your favorite color?" I questioned

"Black and blue"

"Wow, me too"

"OK, how about shoes; gym shoes or skater shoes?"

"Skater shoes" I answered as I showed her the ones I had on.

"Damn… How about; your favorite animal?"

"Cat"

"Oooh, there's one, I like dogs. Wanna hang out sometime?" she asked

"Ya, that'd be cool. Could you give me a ride home?" I asked

"Sure. See ya later Jeff" Amy said

"Ya, see ya tomorrow Jeff" I added

"Bye girls" he said as we left.

"Ummm Amy. What do you think of John and Randy?" I was curious since she wasn't friends with them, or trying to get with them.

"Cena and Orton?" she asked

"Ya"

"The way I see it, they act like they're tough shit and all that. But I haven't actually talked to them. That's just how they come off to me. Why?" she asked as we got in her car.

"They were the first guys I made friends with. So I was curious as to what people that aren't friends with them thought" I answered

"How'd you manage that?"

"What, being friends with them?"

"Ya"

"We ride the same bus"

"Well how do they act around you?" Amy was curious just as I was.

"They're really cool. For example; Randy hates the women always swooning over him and John, well he just acts like that cause people expect him to"

"Well even though they act like jerks around others. I must admit; they are both HOT" Amy said and smiled at me.

"You can't dent that" I said and smiled back as we got to my house "Thanks for the ride Amy, I'll see ya later" I said as I got out of her car.

"Yep, see ya Steph" she said as I went inside.

"Another new friend?" Kim asked

"Ya, her name's Amy. We are gonna get along real well. She likes almost all the same stuff I do" I was happy.

"Congratulations. I'm really glad things are going better for you here" Darci gave me a hug. I love this school; I just wish I would have come here sooner. I hope I never have to go back to my old one.

A/N: SO NOW IS THE TIME FOR REVIEWS :D I HAVE 2 OTHER STORIES SO I AM HOPING TO BE ABLE TO HAVE AN UPDATE FOR EACH ONE EVERY WEEK. EVERY OTHER WEEK AT THE MOST.


	5. Great

Chapter 5: Great

It's been a couple months since I started at the new school and things are going great. I've made a lot of friends. But my best friends are Randy, John, Jeff and Amy. My life is going great. I guess Randy's sick today, cause John got on the bus by himself.

"Hey John, what's up?" I asked as he sat across from me.

"Hey Steph. Not much, you?" he said then sat on the edge of the seat, facing me.

"I think I found the perfect girl for Randy" I said as I did the same.

"Who? You?" he smiled at me

"What? No. What?" I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Oh come on, I know you like him" John teased

"No I don't, he's my best friend" I argued

"That may be but everyone knows you guys like each other" Is he serious? Ya I was stoked that when he described the perfect girl for him, he described me. But I honestly never really thought of him like that. The girl I had in mind for him was Amy.

"Randy likes me?" I questioned, I wanted to know how he figured that one out.

"Well, he hasn't actually came out and say it but it's obvious Steph. Just like it's obvious that you like him"

"I don't like Randy like that though" Atleast I'm pretty sure I don't. Besides; I'm kinda crushing on Jeff.

"Sure you don't" John said, full of sarcasm.

"I like Randy just as much as I like you John"

"Whatever; besides, he's not the only one that likes you" John said casually

"WHAT?!" I was shocked, big time.

"Oh ya, you're what a lot of guys are looking for. Believe it or not; since you got here, this school has changed a lot"

"But I'm bald, what kind of guy would want me?"

"But you don't care what people think about you. A lot of girls do. It's a real turn on to guys when girls don't care about that stuff. Because we don't have to worry about them taking forever to get ready or them constantly looking in the mirror. It gets annoying" John explained

"OK, which guys like me?" I asked

"The ones that have said it or the ones that you can just tell?"

"The one's that have actually said it"

"OK, there's Dave Batista, Ken Anderson, Adam Copeland, Shannon Moore, Jeff told me he likes you but I'm not supposed to say anything"

I didn't do anything for these guys to like me; I'm not even looking for a boyfriend. "Is that it?" I asked, cause it seemed like he wasn't done.

"No, there's one more that I'm aware of"

"You mean beside the 'apparently obvious' Randy?"

"Ya" he answered and looked at the floor.

"Who?" I asked

"Ummm"

"John, who else?" I was starting to get impatient.

"Well…"

"JOHN!" damn it, I wanted to know.

"Me" he blurted out.

"What?"

"Ya" was all he said

"What did I do for all you guys to like me?" I asked, cause I had no idea.

"You're just you. You didn't have to do anything" John said sweetly, just smiling at me. One of those smiles that would make a girl fall for him but I wasn't in the mood, all this news he told me… I guess it scared me.

"But I was just me at my last school and I didn't have any friends, let alone any guy that liked me. Nobody even talked to me" This is insane, 7 guys like me and half of them I barely even know who they are.

"Then I guess they were missing out" John said as he kissed me, then I panicked and pulled away. What is going on? Good thing we had just gotten to school cause I got off that bus and ran to find Amy. I found her talking to Jeff.

"Ames, I need to talk to you" I smiled at Jeff "Alone"

"OK" she said as we walked down the hallway. "What's up Steph?" Amy seemed worried; I guess I should have tried not to freak out so bad.

"John just kissed me"

She got wide eyed. "Well don't tell Jeff that, cause…"

"…he likes me" I finished

"How do you…"

"…know. John told me"

"Well, did you…"

"…kiss him back? No, I freaked"

"Do you like…"

"…John? I don't know" Amy and I had gotten close, we always finished each others sentences.

"Do you like Jeff?" she asked

"Ya I do. But…"

"…John told you something else. Just tell me what happened" she said trying to get me to calm down.

"Basically I told him that I found a girl for Randy and he went on to say that I liked Randy"

"Do you?"

"No, not like that. Then he told me that like 6 other guys like me too" I was still amazed by that.

"So that's how you found out"

"Ya"

"So where does John kissing you come in at?"

"Well apparently John likes me too. Then I asked what I did for all these guys to like me. And he said that I was just myself. Then I complained about how nobody at my last school liked me, let alone a guy. And he said 'I guess they missed out' then he kissed me" I said in pretty much one breath.

"Well damn Steph. Wait, who's the girl you found for Randy?" she asked, I smiled at her.

"You. You do like him, don't you?" I had to make sure.

"At first I didn't but because of you I got to know him and… Well ya, I like him"

"Good, now we have to find out if John is right about Randy liking me. I think John is just seeing things"

"Ya, besides; you guys are just friends" Amy stated

"Exactly"

"Now what about Jeff?"

"What about him?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Do you like him?"

"I told you that I do"

"We have that established. Now what are we gonna do about these other guys that like you?" she asked. But I didn't know. We stood there for a couple minutes.

"I think we should tell Jeff first and tell him he has nothing to worry about, then tell these guys they have no chance" I explained

"OK"

"But you're sure that Jeff likes me?"

"Oh ya. I'm positive" she said in one of those 'duh' tones.

"Where's he at now?"

"Coming up behind you" I turned around and saw him coming towards us, smiling at me.

"Hey Jeff" I said and smiled back.

"Hey Steph hey Amy, what's going on?" he asked

"I'll leave you two alone" Amy said and smiled at us, like that's not obvious.

"I'll see ya after school" I called after her. "Alright Jeff, I know they guy usually asks the girl but you know that I'm not your normal girl. Will you be my boyfriend?" I asked, then he kissed me. That kiss was so full of passion that it made me forget my current problems.

Wow "So…ummm…ya…Is that a yes?" I stumbled over my words.

"Of course it is" he said as he smiled and looked into my eyes. "But there's something else?" he asked

"Ya, there is. Apparently like 6 other guys like me. And I just want you to know that I like you and nobody else. So please don't believe anything you hear until you hear it from me"

"OK babe. But can you blame them for liking you?" Jeff said as he smirked at me.

"You men are all the same" I said and playfully smacked him in the shoulder.

"Ow Steph, I think you broke my arm" he joked

"Ha ha" I said as he put his arm around my waist and he walked me to first period.

A/N: SO THERE'S CHAPTER 5, THINGS STARTED TO COOL DOWN BY THE END OF THE CHAPTER BUT WE STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT RANDY THINKS YET, THAT WILL BE THE NEXT CHAPTER… THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS... REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS, I LOVE REVIEWS, IT MEANS I'M DOING A GOOD JOB, RIGHT:P KEEP THEM COMING PLEASE, WHETHER THEY'RE GOOD OR BAD.


	6. Getting things straight?

Chapter 6: Getting things straight?

A/N: I FORGOT SHOUT OUTS FOR CHAPTER 4 SO THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS: 101mizzpoet101, techwiz, SunnyLee, ginny-potter-07, nic-002001 AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 5: 101mizzpoet101, techwiz, Cena130 SunnyLee, csimiamigirl73, ginny-potter-07. I REALLY APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS, KEEP THEM COMING PLEASE :D

I was on my way to lunch and I ran into Ken. He's a good friend, but I hope it's not gonna be weird cause now I know he likes me.

"Hey Steph" he said as he put his arm around my shoulder and continued walking with me.

"Hey Ken, how are you?" I asked

"Good; now that you're by my side" he smirked

"Ha, thanks" I felt a little uneasy when he said that.

"I gotta ask though… I saw you holding hands with Jeff. What's up with that?"

"He's my boyfriend now, Ken"

"Oh I see. So we can't be friends anymore?" he asked sounding disappointed. What the hell, is he mental?

"That doesn't mean we can't be friends" I said obviously

"So he's not the jealous type?" he asked for confirmation.

"No, he trusts me and I trust him. Besides; he knows that I have a lot of guy friends. He doesn't mind"

"OK cool" he said, then he saw Dave sitting at a table. "I gotta go though, I'll see ya later Steph"

"See ya Ken" I said as I sat down with Amy.

"You two looked comfy together" she teased

"Oh stop, you know he's a friend. I just told him about Jeff" I stated

"How'd he take it?" she asked curiously

"He thought we couldn't be friends anymore cause of it"

"What?" she asked, cause she thought I was kidding.

"Ya, stupid huh. So I told him we can still be friends"

"Ya, anyways" Amy said, dismissing Ken's silliness or stupidity (whatever you want to call it) "Adam and Shannon are sitting over there" she pointed across the room.

"Who?" I didn't know who she was talking about.

"The other two guys that like you" she reminded me

"Oh ya" So I walked over to them, although I don't really know them. "OK guys, look I don't want to come off as a bitch but I heard that you guys like me"

"Ya" Adam stated

"Well, bluntly put; sorry I'm not interested"

"That's cool" Shannon said

"Alright, have a good day" I said and walked back to Amy and I's table. That was easy. As I got to the table I noticed John sitting there too. That's not unusual. The 3 of us always eat lunch together cause Randy and Jeff aren't in the same lunch as us.

"Hey Steph" John said just as cheery as usual, like nothing happened.

"Hey John. I didn't think you'd eat lunch with us today" I commented as I sat down.

"Why not?" he asked. Uhhh, duh.

"Cause I pretty much ran away from you after you…" I was about to finish it but

"…kissed her" Amy finished it.

"Thanks Ames" I said as she had one of those 'sorry' looks on her face.

"No problem, you don't feel that way about me. Still best friends though, right" John held out his hand. But I went and gave him a hug.

"Of course" I said, he is so understanding. But the thing is, there are SOME feelings there. It's just… I don't know.

"But she's with Jeff now" Amy piped in.

"That's cool. Jeff's my friend now but if he breaks your heart, then I break him" John stated

"John, you don't have to worry about that" I said as the bell rang "I'll see ya later guys"

"Bye" they said in unison.

After a couple boring classes (economics and world history) I got to my last period with Jeff, art class.

"Hey Hun" Jeff said as I sat next to him. Awe, he's already calling me Hun :D

"Hey Jeff" I gave him a hug.

"How has your day been?" he asked

"Definitely not boring, I'll tell ya that much. You?"

"Great. Now that you're my girl" I smiled and we continued talking about how our days went. After the bell rang he asked "You need a ride home?"

"Na, thanks for the offer but I'm gonna stop by and see how Randy's doing and Ames already offered"

"Aww shucks" he teased, it made me laugh. He always has a tendency to do that.

"Don't worry, you can give me a ride tomorrow and you can meet my aunts. They've been wanting to meet my friends and once they find out that you're my boyfriend then they'll be dieing to meet you" I explained

"Alright, that's cool"

"But I gotta go. So I'll see ya in the morning" I said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then he gave me a hug.

"See ya" Jeff added. Then I went to my locker to get the stuff out that I needed. As I was doing that; Dave came up to me and leaned against the locker next to me. He's another good friend. "Hey Davey"

"Why do you call me that?" he asked

"Cause it's funny" I stated

"How exactly is it funny?"

"Cause you're a big, strong guy and Davey is one of those cutsey, kiddy names. It fits you so well" I laughed

"Not funny. So, you datin Jeff now?"

"Yep, you talk to Ken?" I figured he did.

"Ya, why did he think that just cause you and Jeff are together, you guys couldn't be friends?" Dave laughed

"Dude, I have no idea. Sometimes I don't think he's right in the head" I answered

"Well that's Ken for ya"

"Yep. Nothing changes between us right?" I asked. By me saying that I could tell that he understood what I meant.

"Nope" he stated matter-of-factly.

"OK good, but I gotta go meet up with Amy. So I will talk to you tomorrow, alright" I said and shut my locker.

"Alright Steph" he gave me a hug "See ya tomorrow" he said and I went to meet up with Amy. Don't worry about the hug, he always hugs me.

"I need to tell you where Randy lives, don't I?" I asked Amy as I got in her car.

"Duh" she answered.

As we got to Randy's…

"OK, for now you stay out here cause…" I started to say.

"… you don't know if he'll be comfortable talking to you about that with me around. No biggie" she finished. I swear, it's like she reads my mind.

"Ya. I'll be back out to get ya" I got out of the car and knocked on the door. Bob answered it. I was star struck for a minute. I just stared at him.

"Can I help you?" he asked

"Oh ya" I snapped out of it. "Can I talk to Randy? I'm Stephanie" I held out my hand and he shook it.

"Ya, come on in" he said as I walked in. "So you're Stephanie?" he asked

"Yep, how long you been home?"

"This morning, right before Randy left"

"Before he left… What? I thought he was sick"

"Nope. I haven't been home in like 2 months so I let him stay home and we spent the day together"

"Cool, where's he at now?" I asked as I looked around and he was nowhere in sight.

"Downstairs trying to get better at pool, cause I just beat him 3 times straight"

I laughed "You mind if I go talk to him?" I asked

"No, go right ahead" he said. So I went downstairs. "Hey Sicky" I teased

"I wasn't really…" he began

"I know, your dad told me. He seems like a cool guy"

"He is. What did you stop by for?"

"Well fine, I just wanted to talk to my best friend. But I can see I'm not wanted" I turned around and pretended I was hurt.

"Oh Steph, stop. What did you want to talk about then?"

"Well John and I were talking today…" I started to say before Randy interrupted me.

"There's you're problem right there. You 2 shouldn't talk. Bad things happen" he smirked

I stuck my tongue out at him before I continued "No, but he seems to think that you like me"

"Of course I like you. You're my best friend"

"No he means, like like me" I said and he got what I was getting at.

"Oh, no…no. Even though we've only known each other for a couple months, you're like a little sister to me" he said and gave me a hug.

I took a breath. "OK, cause it's been on my mind all day"

"Really?"

"Ya, so has something else. I think I found the perfect girl for you. She matches everything you described to me"

"Cool… Oh; speaking of relationships, congrats"

"What?"

"John called me and said that you and Jeff hooked up" he answered

"Yep" I smiled

"He better not break your heart otherwise…"

"You'll break him. John already said it. Don't worry he won't. Now let me go get Ms Perfect" I said and went to the stairs.

"You have her here?" he asked nervously.

"Ya, now you know her and you're kinda friends with her but like I said you described this girl to a T. So just get to know her alright"

"OK" he said and I went and got Amy and brought her downstairs. "Amy? Really?" he seemed a little surprised.

"Yep" I commented

"Hey Randy" she was nervous, even he could tell.

"You don't have to be nervous around me. You wanna play pool?" Randy asked her

"Sure" Amy said and got a pool stick as Randy set up the table.

"I'll just leave you 2 alone" I went to leave, then realized that Amy was my ride "Wait. Randy, you think your dad could give me a ride home?"

"Ya, it shouldn't be a problem"

"OK, I'll see you guys tomorrow. You guys be good" I teased

"We will" they both said. Then I went upstairs and Bob agreed to give me a ride home.

"So who's that girl?" he asked me

"That's Amy. See, Randy told me the type of girl he's looking for and he basically described her. So I'm hooking them up" I smiled

"Cool. Now I'm sure he would be mad at me if I told you so this is between you and me"

"OK" I agreed

"You know he likes you, right?"

"What? No, he told me that I'm like a little sister"

"Ya right. You're all he talked about today" he stated

"…No" I didn't know how to respond.

"Ya" he smiled at me

"Well Amy's like me, so maybe he'll realize that and fall for her"

"You hope so right, since you have a boyfriend" How does he know this already?

"He told you that too?"

"Ya, he was kinda down after John called him. He also knows that John kissed you" That's great :S

"Oh my god, that's just great. Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure"

"Don't like, push her down his throat but…" I didn't know how to put it.

"Try to keep Randy's mind off you and on Amy?"

"Yes"

"I can do that, no problem" he said as we pulled up to the house.

"Thanks Bob" I gave him a hug. "And thanks for the ride" I added

"No problem sweetie" he said as I got out and waved as he pulled away. 'Cowboy' Bob Orton called me 'sweetie' that is awesome.

"How was your day?" Darci asked as I got in the house.

"It was great, I guess" then I thought about it and overall it was "Ya it was great"

"Well what happened?" Kim asked, she always wants all the info.

"This is gonna take a bit, let's sit down" I said and we sat in the living room. I told them everything. Now I know most kids wouldn't tell their parents everything about this particular day. But these are my aunts and I have ALWAYS told them everything.

"Well damn!" Darci said. That's what I thought too.

"You got a boyfriend!" Kim said happily

"Ya" I laughed at her.

"So when do we meet him?" Kim asked

"We just got together today and you already wanna meet him?"

"Ya" Kim said as Darci laughed at her.

"Tomorrow" I simply said

"Yay" Kim is such a dork. :P

A/N: LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR… WHAT DID YOU THINK? DON'T WORRY, I CAN TAKE IT, YOU CAN TELL ME IF IT SUCKED :D


	7. You were right & Meeting the aunts

Chapter 7: You were right & Meeting the Aunts

A/N: OK FIRST OFF I HAVE TO SAY: THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH, YOUR REVIEWS REALLY BOOST MY CONFIDENCE AND THEY HELP ME GET THE CHAPTERS UP SOONER. SHOUT OUTS TO: **Cena130**, **jcena'sgirl557744**, **nic-002001**, **NewYorkChica **THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH :D

The next morning John got on at his own house, so he got on before Randy. John sat with me; since my first day, he sits with me unless Randy doesn't ride, then he scoots over. John is pretty much the only one I can talk to about this, so here goes nothing.

"So John, I've got a problem" I said as he sat next to me.

"I was right and you found out that Randy likes you" he smirked

"Shut up, let me explain" I hate it when he's right.

"Alright, I'll let you explain how I was right" He's loving this.

"John" I gave him a serious look.

"Sorry Steph, go ahead" he let me continue.

"Just between you and me?" I asked

"Ya, OK"

"Well I pretty much flat out asked Randy if he likes me and he said I'm like a little sister"

"Whatever. But, alright"

"Then his dad told me that I'm all he talked about yesterday and that he does like me"

"And you expect me to do something?"

"Ya"

"Like what?"

"Well, you know Amy is just like me"

"Ya"

"Make Randy realize that. Bob's already in on it; but you're his best friend, so he'll listen to you more" I explained

"Why Amy?" he asked

"Cause I'm hooking them up" I smiled, I think they would really get along.

"OK. They would be cute together" John added

"Who would be cute together?" Randy asked as he sat down. We didn't even realize he got on.

"You and Amy. What do you think of her so far?" I asked as I laid my head on John's book bag that he had sitting on his lap.

"She seems really cool. I think I like her" Randy said smiling

"So I did pretty good?" I asked

"Ya, you did" Randy leaned his back up against the window, staring off into space.

"OK. Same thing you 2 said. You break her heart, I break you" I informed him.

"You know what? … I don't think you'll have to worry about that" Randy smiled then continued staring into space.

"Good" I said, then whispered to John "I guess you don't have to do anything"

"Alright" John said, then looked at me weird.

"What?" I asked as I looked up at him from his book bag that my head was still laying on.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" he asked, cause he knows I have a sleeping problem. I just can't get to sleep; I'm a night owl I guess.

"About 2 hours" I said, like it was no biggie.

"Our bus ride is another half an hour before we get to school, take a nap" John told me

"How am I supposed to do that, there's no room in the seat"

"Here, I'll put my book bag behind the seat. You can lay your feet across my lap and lean your back up against the window, like Randy is"

"But I'm fine. I hardly ever get any sleep anyways"

"That's why you always fall asleep in class. Take a nap; I'll wake you when we get to school"

"Alright, Dad" I teased and did as he said and fell asleep.

I wake up to John rubbing his hand over my head. I open my eyes and realize that I was using John's shoulder as a pillow. "Hey Sleepyhead, you move around a lot"

"I guess so" I said and got up as we waited for everyone else to get off the bus. "By the way, your shoulder's a nice pillow" I patted John's shoulder.

"So that's all I'm good for?" John asked

"Yep" I stated

"Would you 2 stop flirting?" Randy teased

"I wasn't flirting" I said, appalled

"Whatever" Randy argued

"I was not flirting" I said to Randy "Was I flirting?" I asked John

"To a normal guy, that would be considered flirting" John answered

"Damn it, it's not flirting" I said, putting my foot down.

"OK fine, cool it Steph. Whatever you were doing was not flirting" Randy said

"Thank you" I won

"It was enticing" Randy smiled

"Ugh, you guys can be so…" I said, trying to think of a word.

"Manipulative?" John said as we got off the bus.

"Annoying?" Randy offered

"Irritating?" John added

"Infuriating?" Randy also added

"Irksome?" John stated as we walked into the school.

"Frustrating?" Randy had to add one more.

Now imagine that going back and forth with John on one side of you and Randy on the other side. "All of those, I'll see you guys later. Jeff's giving me a ride home so I won't be on the bus"

"Bye Steph" they both said with smirks on their faces. I love those guys, they are my best friends but they just know how to push the right buttons. But then it got me thinking; was I flirting? That can't be flirting, that's how I always am around him. Whatever, I'll put that to the back of my mind for now.

As I got to my locker I saw Jeff waiting for me, but he looked mad. "Hey Babe, what's wrong?" I asked and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"This" he said and took out his phone and showed me a picture that someone must have taken this morning on the bus, it was me sleeping on John's shoulder. I thought it looked cute, but he was obviously mad; so I decided against calling it cute. "Jeff, I always sit with John on the bus, you know that. I fell asleep and I rolled over onto his shoulder. He didn't want to wake me up so he just let me sleep" I explained

"OK. But why were you smiling so big?" he calmed down a little.

"I don't know. Probably the dream I was having" I smiled again, thinking about that dream.

"What was it about?"

"You meeting my Aunts after school today. They were acting really goofy, it was funny" That's really what it was.

"OK, sorry I overreacted. You really need to get more sleep though" he said putting his arm around my waist as we started walking to my first class.

"That's OK. Believe me, I try. I lay in bed for hours. Nothing seems to work"

"Have you tried sleeping pills?"

"No, and I'm not going to. I've heard that they get addictive; then you can't sleep without them, and then when you do sleep it's like half the day. I'd rather only get a couple hours of sleep"

"Alright, whatever you say" he said as we got to my first period class and I leaned against the wall next to the door as he had his hands on my hips, just looking into my eyes. Then Torrie walked past us into the classroom, giving me a dirty look.

"I hate this class" I told him

"Don't let her get to you" he gave me a peck on the lips.

"I'll try" I sighed, then we noticed the flow of people start to die down. "I guess you should go, I'll see you in last period" I said and he gave me another one of those 'full of passion' kisses. "I love those" I said and smiled at him.

"See ya Hun" he said and smiled as he started to walk quickly down the hall.

"Don't be late to your first class" I shouted down the hall, just as the bell rang, too late.

* * *

It was a pretty good day. But Jeff and I are on the way to my house. I can tell he's nervous.

"Babe, you don't have to be so nervous. You're just meeting my Aunts, it's not like you're meeting my parents; well my mom anyways" I tried to calm him down.

"What about your dad?" he asked

"He and my mom got a divorce when I was a kid. I haven't talked to him since"

"I'm sorry Hun"

"Don't worry about it. Just calm down, OK"

"Alright" he said as he took a couple deep breaths. There's nothing to be nervous about, my aunts are cool.

As we got into the house Darci and Kim was right there just waiting for us, right around the corner. I saw them, but Jeff didn't; they jumped out and scared the crap out of him. It was hilarious. After I stopped laughing, I introduced them.

"Jeff, this is my Aunt Darci and her girlfriend, my Aunt Kim. But I usually don't call them Aunt, just Darci and Kim. Guys, this is one of my best friends and my boyfriend Jeff Hardy" I said and they shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" Jeff said

"Likewise" Darci added

"So Jeff, have you ever had sex with anyone before?" Kim blurted out… WOW

"KIM!" Darci and I shouted

"What? I just wanna know. You know kids these days" she replied

"No I haven't" Jeff chimed in

"Good. Have you and Steph kissed yet?" Kim asked

"She's not gonna stop is she?" I whispered to Darci

"Nope" she whispered back

Jeff looked at me like 'What should I do?' I nodded my head, and mouthed 'go ahead, tell her'. "Yes" he answered

"Was it just a little kiss or was it tongue?"

"Tongue" you could barely hear him.

"What?" Kim asked, cupping her hand over her ear.

"Tongue" he said louder as he turned red.

"Ooooo" Kim smiled "Do you think Steph is a good kisser?"

"Yes I do" he said with confidence, like one of those 'alright, throw any question you want at me' as he looked at me and smiled, which made me blush.

"OK, so what's with your hair?" Kim's not trying to be rude, she just like's to ask people a lot of questions when she first meets them.

"I like to be different. Do you like it?" he asked

"Ya, I think it's cool" Kim answered

"Is Darci a good kisser?" Jeff asked, turning the table.

"What's he doing?" Darci whispered to me

"I don't know, let's see" I whispered back as we looked on.

"Ya, she is"

"Have you guys had sex?"

"Yes"

"Is she good in bed?"

"Hell ya"

"OK, how was it the first…" Jeff started to say.

"STOP!" Kim sounded mad. Uh-oh. "Good choice Steph, I like him" she gave him a hug then walked into the living room and sat back down. That was close.

"You're a daredevil kid. I wasn't sure what she was gonna do, you got a lot of spunk. I like ya" Darci patted him on the shoulder and followed Kim.

"Jeff, you're great" I smiled and gave him a kiss. "Let me show you around"

"Alright" he said. I showed him around the house. Last stop, my room. (not what you think :P)

"Wow, you really like The Undertaker, don't you?" Jeff asked as he saw all the posters and the notebook full of all the interviews he's ever done.

"Ya, he's my favorite. My dad got me into watching wrestling"

"Have you ever met Taker?" he asked as he sat on my bed.

"Ya, when I was a kid" I answered as I sat next to him.

"Your dad take you to see him?"

"I guess you could say that"

"Cool, we should all go to an event together next time they're in town"

"That'd be cool, so who's your favorite?" I asked

"I like Taker also, he's kick ass" he answered. Then he picked up an old photo album. "You mind if I look through here?"

"No, go ahead" I said and started to look at it with him. They were all of me as a baby. We both stopped on this one.

"Do you know where this is at?" he asked

"No idea" it was me and this other baby sitting on a leather couch playing blocks. That other baby looked very familiar.

"Wait, is that…?" he asked, we both looked closer.

"Randy?" I asked, then realized where it was at.

"I thought you just met him when you moved here"

"I did… Maybe our families used to be friends or something and they grew apart" I made it up, hoping he'd buy it. I did just meet him, I just forgot that I met him when I was a kid too.

"Oh OK" he bought it.

But before he could find any others that I wasn't ready to explain yet, I said "I'm actually tired and I want to see if I can get to sleep, so you should probably go, so I can do that" I smiled at him.

"Alright Hun. I'll see ya in the morning"

"OK Babe. Bye" I gave him a hug and kiss and he left. I continued looking at my photo albums. I came across a bunch of me and my dad. I really do miss him. I can't hold anything against him. My mom got full custody of me and she never told my dad our new address and I don't know where he lives. Then I had an idea, I called Randy"

"Hey Steph" he answered

"Hey Randy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"You know how you said that you and John travel with your dad over the summer?"

"Ya"

"Do you think I could go with you guys this time?" I asked

"Ya, hold on" I could tell he covered up the phone; but he didn't do a very good job of it, cause I could hear everything.

"Hey dad, do you think Steph could come with us this summer?"

"Are you still in love with her?" I could hear Bob ask.

"No, I'm in love with Amy now" That made me smile, that means I did a good job.

"OK, cause you're not having any girlfriends come. As long as Steph is just a friend, then yes it's OK"

"Thanks" then he got back on the phone. "My dad said it's OK"

"Awesome, thanks Randy. I'll see ya in the morning"

"Yep, bye Steph" I hung up the phone and after my shower, I actually went to sleep.

A/N: OOOOO, WHAT'S GOING ON, WHAT'S STEPH HIDING? HOW DID SHE MEET RANDY AS A KID? I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK IS GOING ON. I DROPPED A COUPLE LITTLE HINTS. I DON'T KNOW IF IT WAS QUITE ENOUGH TO FIGURE IT OUT BUT LET ME KNOW IF IT WAS :D


	8. Confrontation

Chapter 8: Confrontation

A/N: YOU GUYS ARE GOOD, THIS CHAPTER IS WHERE IT ALL, WELL MOST OF IT, UNFOLDS. SHOUT OUTS TO: **nic-002001****, SunnyLee, ****csimiamigirl73****Cena130**

Next morning on the bus…

"So, how'd it go?" John asked as he sat next to me.

"They didn't kill him did they?" Randy asked as he sat across from us.

"No, they didn't. It went pretty good. But…" then I explained the conversation between Jeff and Kim.

"He actually said that?" John was shocked

"Ya. I know, right?" I responded

"So when do we get to meet your aunts that you speak so highly of?" Randy asked

"I don't know. Maybe I'll have a little party for my friends and ya'll can meet them then"

"OK, cool" Randy said. Then he got a text. As he read it he got this 'what the hell?' look on his face.

"Who was that from?" John asked

"Jeff" Randy replied

"Well what was that look for?" I asked

"He said that you guys found a picture of you and me when we were babies"

"Ya" I answered

"How'd you guys know each other then?" John asked, looking at both of us.

OK, I still wasn't ready to talk about this, but I am pretty much stuck; right? Another half an hour on this bus and they would drive me crazy about it. But let's see if Randy remembered, cause it didn't come back to me until I saw that picture. "Randy" I took a deep breath. "Do you remember when you were younger, whenever you were with your dad you would hang out with one of the other guys' daughters? And when you were probably about 8 you had to say bye to her cause she wouldn't see her dad anymore?"

You could tell he was thinking, trying to remember. "Actually ya, I do remember. It was Mark's daughter… That's you?"

"Ya" I was disappointed in myself. Ya, I didn't know where my dad lived but it wouldn't have been that hard to figure out.

"Stephanie! Do you have any idea how much he misses you. Whenever I go, you're all I hear him talk about" he was ticked

"I'm sorry, OK. That's why I wanna go with you guys this summer. Don't tell him though. I wanna surprise him"

"Fine" He just sat there texting, not talking to us. You could tell Randy was mad.

"Wait wait wait, hold up. Mark; as in Callaway; as in Undertaker? He's your dad?" John caught on; all I could do was smile at him. It takes him a couple minutes.

"Ya, I use my mom's maiden name" I stated

"This is cool. Wait, you're coming with us?" John smiled

"Yes" John's one of a kind :P

"This'll be so much fun"

"Ya" It irritated me that Randy was so pissed. As soon as we got to school, I skipped going to my locker and went to find Jeff. I found him talking to Matt.

"Hey Matt" I said as I walked up to them

"Hey Steph, how are you?" Matt asked, he's finally treating his brother better.

"I'm fine" I answered, then I turned to Jeff. "Babe, are you doing anything for first period?"

"Just a movie. Why?" he looked concerned

"Do you mind ditching and going to the park?" I asked

"You guys are not ditching class" Matt said

"Matt look, I really need some time alone with Jeff OK" then Matt just looked at me. "Not that way. I just really need to talk to him and I don't feel like going to first period, OK" I tried to make him understand.

"OK. Let's go before our teachers see us. Don't worry Matt, we'll be alright" Jeff said and we left.

We were just walking the trail hand in hand. Jeff was waiting for me to speak up but it go to be too much silence.

"Hun, what's wrong?" he asked

"I lied to you yesterday"

"About what?" he asked, he wasn't mad. I could tell he was just concerned.

"That picture. Our families didn't grow apart. I had just forgotten that I used to know Randy. His dad works with my dad"

"Who's your dad?" he was curious.

"Mark Callaway" I answered

"Hun, I don't know any of their real names"

"Undertaker" I sighed "I feel really bad though" I admitted to him.

"Why?" he was appalled. I hadn't told him everything yet though. Ya, you hear that and you think 'Why do you feel bad that Undertaker is your dad?' now to explain myself to my boyfriend.

"Because I never once tried to contact him" I stated, that reason is for another day. "Then Randy made me feel even worse when he told me that whenever he's traveling with Bob that I'm the only thing that he ever hears my dad talk about"

"And now Randy's pissed at you?"

"Ya. How'd you know?"

"I text him earlier and asked him about the picture. Then after a little bit, he text me back. He didn't really tell me anything though"

"What did it say?" I asked

"Ummm…" he didn't wanna tell me.

"Jeff"

"Remember, I'm sure it was heat of the moment…"

"Give me your phone" he had it in his hands and I grabbed it from him.

"Heat of the moment" he reminded me.

I looked through the phone and found the text. I started to cry. I don't care if it was heat of the moment, it wasn't right for him to say that. "I wanna go back to school" I dried my tears.

"We might as well skip the rest of the day. By now, it's lunch" Jeff suggested

"Take me to school" I demanded. The comment made me cry, but now I'm pissed that Randy would actually say it. We got back to school, I went to the lunchroom and found Randy, and Jeff closely followed me. I tapped Randy on the shoulder; he turned around and saw I was pissed so he stood up.

"Self centered little bitch that doesn't care about anybodies feelings but her own?" I yelled, repeating the text. Randy stared a hole through Jeff. "I took his phone, don't get mad at him"

"Well that's what you're acting like" he yelled back

"OK. I know I can be a bitch. But you know damn well that I'm not self centered and I could care less about my feelings" I argued, still yelling.

"What about your dad?" he yelled back, we just kept yelling.

"I feel like shit because of it OK. But it goes the same for him. He could have talked to one of his relatives and they could have found out where I lived"

"And when does he have the time?"

"You can't tell me that he didn't have anytime off at all in the past 10 years Randy. Cause that would be a damn lie"

"His feelings aren't the only ones that were hurt Steph"

"What? Yours?" I asked, as if he hadn't had any.

"I remember you very well. It wasn't until this morning that I realized who you were. You were my first best friend. It hurt when you left"

"Don't blame that on me. That was my mom's doing. She's the one that wanted full custody. She's the one that didn't want my dad seeing me. She's the one that didn't let me even try to see him. She's the other reason I moved here" I guess that reason's not for another day, it's now.

"What are you talking about? I thought it was cause you got in a fight" he stopped yelling

"That too, but you wanna know what my mom did to me every time I asked about dad or every time she walked into my room and saw all the posters of him on my wall?" I continued yelling. He had a look of shock on his face. "Ya, she beat me. I wanted to forget about that but you reminded me of it. Thanks a lot" I yelled and walked away, fuming.

"Hun…Hun…cool down" Jeff tried to get my attention as I continued walking down the hall. Then I just collapsed under all the stress and fell to the floor. Jeff picked me up and leaned me against the wall and sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap and hugged me as I just balled. He let me go like that for a good 10 minutes, just holding me tight.

"Hey now" he said, I looked at him. He wiped my tears away. "Don't let your mom get the best of you, OK. You don't want to loose Randy again because of her do you?" I shook my head no. "So go apologize to him. I know he's sorry for what he said OK. I couldn't imagine how it would feel losing you then having you come back and then realize that you could have been there all along. Look, the bell rang 5 minutes ago; I haven't eaten all day" he said and made me giggle. Talking about food at a time like this. "I saw Amy and John already walk by, I'm gonna go eat lunch with them. Go talk to Randy then meet me back here and we can leave, OK"

"Alright" I said. I got up and went to Randy's classroom. I opened the door.

"Can I help you?" the teacher asked

"Can I borrow Randy for a minute?" I asked

I guess the teacher could tell that I had been crying or something cause he looked sympathetic and said "Ya, make it quick"

So Randy came out in the hallway with me. We stood in silence for a minute, then we just gave each other a hug. "Steph, I'm so sorry. I didn't know OK. I really didn't"

"I know you didn't. I'm sorry I left"

"Don't do that. It was your mom. Don't blame yourself. I didn't know all this stuff when I called you that. I had no right to call you that, I'm sorry" I looked into his eyes; I know he was telling the truth. He felt so bad about it.

"It's OK. Just don't tell your dad. I want to surprise my dad, OK" I smiled

"Alright" he smiled back "You gonna be on the bus?" he asked

"No, I already got Jeff to skip the first part of the day with me, so we're just gonna skip the rest. I might call ya later though"

"OK, if not then I'll see ya in the morning" he gave me a hug and went back to class.

Jeff and I went back to the park, just chillin the rest of the school day. Then he took me home. Now I already said I could go but I haven't actually asked my aunts if I could go for the summer. But they are understanding…

"Why do you want to spend the whole summer traveling with John, Randy and Bob?" Darci asked; a little irked.

"Cause I want to see my dad" I simply said

"Your dad?" Kim asked. Don't they know?

"Wait, you mean to tell me that your own sister never told you who her husband was?" I looked at Darci.

"No, you guys used to live 5 states away and your mom didn't keep in contact with ANY family. All we knew was that she got married at one of those Vegas-like chapels. Then she had a kid, then she didn't come around with you until after the divorce. And she never mentioned who your dad is" Darci explained. Now I'm even more mad at my mom.

"Well my dad is my favorite wrestler, Mark Callaway aka The Undertaker. Mom never even let me try to contact him and since I don't have to put up with her anymore I'm gonna go see him. Is that alright?" I asked

"Of course honey. We aren't gonna stop you from seeing your dad" Kim stated

"Thanks guys" I hugged them both.

"No problem" they both said

Later on as I was sitting in bed, writing in my journal about how the day went; Randy called me. It's healthy to keep a journal though. Plus, it would be fun to look back on when you're older.

"Steph I just wanna say again. I'm sorry" Randy apologized

"Randy it's fine" I said in one of those 'don't worry about it, just drop it' tones.

"OK… What does your mom have against your dad anyways?" he asked

"I have no idea. Maybe he knows, I'll ask him when I see him"

"Alright. Ooooo sorry to cut this so short Steph but Amy's on the other line. I'll see ya tomorrow"

"OK bye Randy" I smiled as I hung up the phone. I'm glad Randy found someone, with my help :P Now we need to find someone for John. He's had like 3 girlfriends in the past 2 weeks, he's gonna get a real bad reputation if he doesn't watch it.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? I'M KINDA IFFY ON THIS ONE, I DON'T KNOW IF I REALLY LIKED IT OR NOT :S ALL THAT MATTERS IS IF YOU GUYS LIKED IT. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND LET ME KNOW :D


	9. John's problem

Chapter 9: John's problem

A/N: SO THIS TIME ROUND SHOUT OUTS GO TO: **techwiz, ****Cena130, ****SunnyLee, ****csimiamigirl73, ****ais541890 **THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH. DID I EVER TELL YOU THAT I LOVE REVIEWS? WELL I LOVE REVIEWS :P THIS CHAPTER IS IN JOHN'S POV.

So Randy's been with Amy for 3 months now. I see them together and I won't admit it to anyone but I want that. No, not Amy, I want what they have. For the past 2 months I've been trying to find the girl. And I finally found her; bit of a problem though, she's taken. I bet you guys probably know who it is, right? I'm not that obvious am I? She's just a great person, she's nice to me, she talks to me and helps me with any problem I have, she even helps me with school work, which God knows I need. She doesn't do all this stuff just cause she wants to get with me like all the other girls do. She's genuinely a nice, kind, caring person to anybody that doesn't give her a reason to hate them. That's why I'm proud to call her one of my best friends. But Jeff is a very lucky man to have her.

"Hey John" she says as I snap out of my thoughts and sit next to her. She sounds tired.

"Hey Steph, what's up?" I asked

"I can't wait till next week" she said and smiled as she turned toward me and sat indian style with her back up against the bus window.

"How long has it been since you've seen your dad anyways?" I asked. I know she's really excited.

"About 10 years"

"That's a long time"

"I know, right. And my sleeping pattern has been really off because of the anticipation" she yawned

"What time did you get to bed this morning?" I asked, cause I knew she hardly fell asleep before midnight.

"I didn't" I think I heard her say, I'm not sure she was too quiet.

"What?"

"I didn't" Yep, I heard right.

"Steph" I said in one of those scornful-like tones.

"Sorry John. I just can't sleep. I don't know why cause I didn't sleep the night before that so I thought I'd get to bed early last night, but I just laid awake staring out the window at the sky"

"So you haven't slept at all in the past 2 days?"

"Nope" she yawned again.

"Why are you yawning?"

"I always yawn, you know that" she answered

"Nap" I commanded as I put my book bag in the back.

"John" she protested

"Just lean against my shoulder like you usually do"

"I can't fall asleep like that anymore"

"Why not?"

"I got too used to it"

I thought for a minute, "Switch me spots" I told her

"Why?" she asked, confused

"Just do it" So she did and I leaned my back against the window, put my left leg behind her and my right foot on the floor. "Now just lay back against my stomach"

"What, like a bed?" she laughed

"Ya, I guess so" I smiled at her.

"OK, fine" she said and laid against me and fell asleep within a couple minutes. She can't sleep for 2 days but yet if she uses me for a pillow she falls asleep in a couple minutes. Just then Randy got on.

"You guys are cute. But you should stop hitting on her and doing stuff like this. Jeff'll get pissed; you don't want to lose him as a friend do you?" Randy asked as he sat down.

"Of course I don't. But I can't help it man; you know how much I like her"

"I know but you still can't be doing this stuff. She loves Jeff"

"I know, I know she does"

"Then find someone else"

"Believe me, I've tried. It's just… you know how she is, she's amazing" I said what I believe is true.

"Ya, but you just can't go for her while she's with Jeff. You have to wait till after or IF they break up. Because if you were to be the cause of them breaking up; you'd not only lose both her AND Jeff as friends, you'd lose any chance you have with her" Randy explained

"You think I don't know that?" I sighed "I really need to talk to Mark"

"Why?"

"You know he always helps me with my girl problems"

"True, he's pretty good at that. But don't tell him that it's about his daughter"

"Duh, I'm not that stupid Randy"

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure"

"That's OK; just don't bring it up again. I don't want her to find out" I said as I looked down at her, she looks so peaceful when she sleeps.

"Alright. So how much sleep did she get last night?" Randy asked. All her friends know she has a sleeping problem.

"None, for the past 2 days"

"You're kidding?" Randy was shocked

"Nope"

"She really needs to go to the doctor and find out what's wrong"

"I know. I think we all worry about her. She knows that, I think that she thinks it might be too much of a problem and that it'll cost too much. That's why she doesn't say anything to Darci and Kim" I explained

"But they love her as if she was their own, they told us that when we all met them. They won't care about paying for anything. You think we should tell them about it?" Randy asked

"Ya, I'll call 'em later tonight"

"Call who?" Steph woke up as she felt the bus park.

"Dave and Ken, I was gonna see if they wanted to hang out this weekend before we left" I lied, but we should do that. So I'll ask them anyways.

"That should be cool, the 7 of us should go see a movie" Steph said as I grabbed my bag from the back.

"7?" Randy asked as we got off the bus.

"Ya; you, me, John, Jeff, Amy, Dave and Ken" Steph answered

"Alright. I'll see ya guys later" Randy said as we got into the school.

"Bye" Steph and I said

"See ya at lunch Steph"

"Bye John" she said and went to catch up with Jeff.

* * *

Today was a good day. When I got home I called Ken and Dave, we're all gonna see a movie on Saturday. Then I called Darci and Kim and let them know about Steph's sleeping problem, she's very good about keeping it quiet; she just stays in her room all night so they don't know she's awake. They said they'd get her an appointment tomorrow. Then I called Mark.

"Hey John, you guys still comin next week for the summer?" He sounded all cheery. It's still weird to see him as The Undertaker on tv, then hear him talk like a normal person.

"Ya, I gotta talk to you though" I said as I sat on my bed.

"What's her name?" I guess he knows me pretty well. But I never thought of what I should say her name is…

"Angie"

"Tell me about her"

"Well first off, she's my best friend. She's just a wonderful person, she's nice to everybody. I really like her a lot. So much that… I think I love her" I stated as I laid down, looking at my ceiling.

"And the problem is…?"

"She has a boyfriend and she loves him"

"You should still let her know how you feel. Cause for one if it wasn't meant for her to be with the other guy then she'll realize it and two; you'll always look back and think 'what if?'"

"But I'm friends with Jeff, he's the other guy. And the way Randy and I see it is; if I end up being the cause of their breakup then not only will I lose both Jeff and Angie as friends but I would also lose any chance I have with Angie" I explained, I'm doing good at keeping the name straight.

"OK… Maybe drop little hints to her. You know, not too much to really notice. Cause you're not intending on breaking them up, right?" Mark asked

"No, that's the last thing on my mind. It's just that if they break up then I'll be there"

"Alright, so just do like I said, drop little hints. Maybe she'll pick up on them and think about it. Or, are you friends with any of her girl friends?"

"She only has one girl friend and that's Amy, Randy's girlfriend but ya I'm friends with her"

"Cool, tell Randy I said congrats. But as long as you can confide in Amy, you could get her to talk to Angie about you and see how she feels and you can go from there" I don't know why I didn't think about that before.

"OK, thanks Mark. We'll see ya next week"

"Yep, see ya John" we hung up. Well, I kind of already have been dropping hints. I'll try talking to Amy.

A/N: SO, WAS IT A GOOD CHAPTER? I WILL HAVE THE NEXT ONE UP WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK, HOPEFULLY WITHIN THE NEXT COUPLE DAYS. KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING PLEASE :D


	10. Dad and more

Chapter 10: Dad and more

A/N: ONLY 3 REVIEWS? COME ONE, YOU GUYS CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT, IF NOT THEN I'LL... I'LL.. NOT DO ANYTHING CAUSE I'M STILL GONNA WRITE :P OH WELL, THANKS TO: **techwiz, csimiamigirl73, Cena130**. I REALLY DO APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS

_John's POV_

I decided to take Mark's advice. During lunch Steph wasn't there cause she had that doctor's appointment.

"Hey Amy" I said as I sat across from her.

"Hey John. Where's Steph?" she asked

"Doctors appointment"

"It's about time"

"Ya… I got a question for you"

"OK"

"Can you keep it JUST between you and me please?" I asked her

"Ya. Of course I can. What's on your mind?"

"How does Steph feel about me?"

"You're her best friend" Amy answered, that's what I thought.

"Anything more?" I asked, hoping there was.

"Ummm… Well, ya"

Wait, what? "You're kidding?"

"No, but the thing is; she has feelings for you John, but she has more for Jeff, she loves him" That's better than nothing.

"So do you think I would have a chance with her?"

Amy looked like she was about to go off on me cause I know Jeff is like her brother. "If and that's IF they break up. But don't…" I cut her off

"Don't worry Ames; I would never purposely break them up. I care too much about Steph to do that and I wouldn't do that to Jeff either. This conversation doesn't leave us two, OK?" I asked, to make sure.

"OK" she said, then we shook hands.

_Steph's POV_

I guess first I should tell you that my doctor's appointment was a joke. He told me that I have insomnia, I kinda figured that. He started to prescribe me some sleeping pills but I told him that I refuse to take them. So he just told me some ideas to try to get me to fall asleep, that I should try them to see if they work. And I've read all these ideas… online. That appointment was a waste of time and money, but atleast it got me out of school. But today is Sunday; John, Randy and I are flying to Dallas, Texas. Bob and my dad are gonna pick us up at the airport over there. But Jeff and Amy are driving us to the airport here, so we don't have to pay to keep one of our cars here all summer.

They just announced that our flight was boarding. Now to say the goodbyes, I gave Amy a hug and said "I hope you have a good summer with out us. Sorry we have to leave you with Jeff" I teased

"I think I'll survive" she smiled

"Hey" Jeff sounded appalled

"Just teasing" I told him "Babe, I'm gonna miss you" I gave him a kiss.

"Ya, me too" he sounded mad

"What's wrong?"

"You're gonna be gone all summer"

"Ya, to see my dad" I didn't see why Jeff is mad about that.

"With John too"

"And Randy" I reminded him

"But I'm not worried about Randy" What is he talking about?

"What?"

"It's just… Never mind" he tried to dismiss it, I don't think so.

"No, something is bothering you. Spit it out"

"You've been a little close with John lately"

"So, he's my best friend"

"No, a little too close"

I got what he was trying to say, but I want to hear it from him. "What are you saying?" I asked

"I just get this feeling that something's going on" OK he said it.

"So you actually think that I would cheat on you?" I raised my voice a little.

"I don't know" he raised his voice a little too. That's it.

"You don't know?! You think that I would go behind your back?" I yelled

"Have you seen you two around each other?" he yelled back

"It doesn't matter how we are around each other. The fact is that you actually think I would cheat on you" I was pissed, I would never even dream about doing something like that.

"Steph, you gotta see where I'm coming from" he wasn't yelling anymore but his voice was still raised, he tried to reason with me.

"I don't care; you actually think I would cheat on you"

"Steph…"

I cut him off. "No, you know what? Call me when you want to apologize" I turned around and went to walk away. "Where's my journal?" I yelled when I noticed I didn't have it, I was still pissed.

"Right here" Jeff said, holding it up. I grabbed it and got on the plane. I was livid. OK, ya I have feelings for John, but I love Jeff. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt him. It just hurts so bad that he thinks I would cheat on him. 5 minutes after I got on the plane John and Randy sat on either side of me cause for some reason I had to sit in the middle.

"Steph, are you OK?" Randy asked sympathetically

"Guys, just leave me alone, alright?" I asked. I just want some me time.

"OK" they both said. About 10 minutes later I fell asleep.

I woke up to what I usually wake up to if I fall asleep around Randy and John. Both of them were rubbing my head. "Hey, wake up" Randy said still rubbing my head.

"Ya, we've landed" John added, also still rubbing my head.

"You guys are gonna mess up my hair" I stated

"What hair?" the both asked

"I don't know" we laughed.

I got up and stretched, then all of a sudden I woke right up when I realized that I would be seeing my dad again in just a short while. I put my problem with Jeff to the side for the time being. I was getting antsy.

"Are you OK?" Randy asked, looking at me weird.

"I get to see my dad" I smiled

"Duh, Randy" John said

"Shut it John" I told him

"Ha ha" Randy laughed at John.

"You too" I told Randy, then John laughed. They are such kids. "Can you guys get my bags, so I can find my dad?" I only had two bags, it shouldn't be a problem.

"Ya" John said

We got into the airport and I spotted Bob, and my dad was right next to him. I ran up to my dad and jumped into his arms.

"Uhhh Bob, who is this?" my dad asked, he didn't recognize me. I lost my hair only a couple years ago. He hadn't seen me with no hair.

"That's Randy and John's best friend Stephanie" Bob answered

"Stephanie?" dad questioned as he put me down. He looked at me hard. "Stephie, Princess?" Those are the two names he used to call me, either Stephie or Princess.

"Ya dad, it's me" I smiled, he hugged me again.

"What?" Bob was confused

"Bob, this is my daughter. Remember the one that used to always play with Randy?" dad stated

"I never realized it. If I did, I would have told you"

"Don't worry about it" he said to Bob, then looked back down at me "Your mom actually let you come see me?" he asked

"Nope" I stated, matter-of-factly.

"Stephie" he scorned

"I don't live with mom anymore. I live with Darci and Kim"

"Why?"

"Cause she would beat Steph if she asked about you" Randy said as he came up beside me.

"Or if she walked into Steph's room and saw all the posters of you on her walls" John added and stood on the other side of me.

"What?" dad was pissed

"Ya, she did dad" I confirmed as we started walking out of the airport and to the car.

But he put that to the side, he couldn't do anything about it now. "Are Darci and Kim treating you good?"

"They are treating me as if I was their own. The way you'd be treating me. Did you know that mom never told anyone that you're my dad?" Now I can find out why mom hates him so much.

"That doesn't surprise me. Your mom hated that I traveled all the time. She accused me of cheating on her, which I didn't do. I fought tooth and nail with her about it. But she never believed me. That's why we got a divorce and she's hated me ever since" I hope that doesn't happen with me and Jeff.

"That sucks"

"So has life been better with Darci and Kim?"

"Yes, a lot better. I actually have friends and I have a boyfriend"

"What's his name and when do I get to meet him?" dad automatically asked, like it was a reflex.

"His name's Jeff. We had a little argument before we left; he thinks that I would cheat on him with John. But it's just an argument; I plan on staying with him though"

"John" dad said as he glared at John.

"What is it dad?" I asked

"Nothing" he said to me "John, you and I will have a talk later"

"OK" John said. That was weird. Then we went to the hotel. John, Randy and I are sharing a room all summer. The room will always have 2 twin beds and a couch. We rotate on who has the couch.

"You guys can stay here for tonight, we have to meet up with some of the guys" Bob said

"Alright. We'll see you guys in the morning" I gave dad a hug. Then we went into the room. "That's bullshit" I said as I put my bags on a bed.

"What is?" Randy asked

"They're going out to party and we have to stay here" I complained

"Ya" John commented, like it was no biggie.

"Well guess what" I said as I walked over to one of my bags.

"What?" John asked

"Darci and Kim would let me get trashed as long as they were home and I didn't leave. Amy stayed over once and lets just say I have a whole bottle of Smirnoff Vodka left over" I said as I pulled it out of my bag, I was surprised that I was actually able to sneak it. "Wanna play quarters?" I asked

"Sure" Randy said

"I'm in" John stated

"Wait, go knock on dad and Bob's door, make sure they're gone" I said and John did.

5 minutes later "No one answered" John said as he shut the door behind him.

"Alright, since we don't have a shot glass, let's use those little cups from the bathroom. Grab 2; one to drink from and one to bounce the quarter into" I told Randy

"Wait, this should be fun and all but Steph, why do you want to get drunk so bad?" Randy asked as he came out of the bathroom with the cups.

"I've had a stressful day… Until I saw my dad. But still" That was my excuse.

"You can't drink the problem with Jeff away" Randy informed me

"So you don't want to drink?" I asked

"Whatever, who's first?" he knew he wasn't gonna win the argument. Just let me have a fun night and I'll deal with my problem in the morning. I'd try to anyways.

After the first turn, which was me, I made each one of us take a shot, (which is called a social) I'm pretty good at quarters. Matt called.

"What is it Matt?" I asked, dreading what was coming.

"What happened with you and Jeff?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No"

"He thinks that I would cheat on him with John"

"You wouldn't do that"

"I know, but he seems to think so. And I got pissed, I told him to call me when he's ready to apologize"

"Are you guys broken up?" Matt asked

"No, I don't plan on breaking up with him. It was just an argument, we'll get through it"

"I'll talk to him"

"Thank you Matty"

"No problem Steph. Have fun"

"I will, bye" I hung up and set my phone on the night stand. "Your turn Randy" he went and missed. "You haven't played quarters before have you?" I asked him

"Nope" then John went and made it.

"But I have, my brother's taught me. Drink up Steph" then he shot again and made it again so Randy had a shot, then made it again and we had another social. Now it's gonna be easier to get drunk cause these aren't regular sized shots. Each shot is one of those little cups that you find in the hotel bathrooms, those are pretty nice sized. A couple hours later Randy passed out, it sucks for you when you aren't good at quarters and everyone around you is. John and I kept going back and forth. I don't remember much after we carried Randy to the couch.

But I do remember waking up the next morning with a killer hangover. But also thinking 'that was fun'. I looked over and saw Randy still asleep on the couch and smiled. Then I looked over at the other bed at John and guess what, John wasn't in the other bed. Guess what, he was in my bed. Guess what, I look under the covers and we were both naked. I went into panic mode.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. No no no, this couldn't have happened, I'm only 16, he's 17" I said to myself just sitting there, I grabbed my shirt and underwear and put them on and got back into bed. Then I realized, "Jeff" I said a little too loud.

"Huh? What?" John sat up quickly "Oh" he held his head and laid back down, hangover.

"John, get up" I said, still panicky.

"No, I don't want to" he moaned

"You have to put some clothes on"

"I have boxers on" he stated

"No you don't" I whispered. He put his arm underneath the sheets and then sat right up; he looked me dead in the eye. Looks like he was about to go into panic mode too.

"Did we…?"

"I didn't have this on when I woke up" I stated

"Oh shit" John said, then grabbed his boxers, put them on and laid back down in the other bed.

"You're telling me, what do I tell Jeff?" there was a couple minutes of silence.

"You don't" John said

"What?"

"We can't tell anyone. Nobody can know"

"I agree with you 100 percent, but what about Randy?"

"He's still asleep, he was passed out last night, remember?"

"Ya but he still maybe woke up in the middle of the night"

"Just don't say anything about this ever again, to anybody. Not even me"

"We just pretend like nothing happened. We can't let this come between us. I mean, we don't even remember it. OK" I said. I love the friendship we have, I don't want that ruined.

"OK, it won't" John said and turned the tv on as I went and took a shower. I came back out of the bathroom.

"Your turn" I told John

"You didn't take all the hot water did you?" he teased

"I probably did, you know how much it takes to wash my hair"

"True. You and your hair, I don't know what you'd do if you didn't have any" he said as he walked into the bathroom. Things haven't changed between us. I always joke about my hair (lack there of) and so do my friends. You can't let having alopecia get you down, I never did.

Then I heard Randy wake up. "Hey there Sleepyhead"

"I am never drinking again" Randy said

"Ya you will, trust me. Did you have fun?"

"No" he moaned

"That's because you suck at quarters and passed out"

"So"

"You just need to get better at quarters"

"OK, so what did you guys do after I passed out?" he asked as he sat up. He doesn't know, good.

"We carried you to the couch, then we continued playing quarters until we had enough. Then we went to sleep. I woke up about half an hour ago and took a shower, and now John's in there. When he's done…" the room phone rang.

"Hello" I answered

"Stephie?"

"Ya dad"

"Meet us downstairs for breakfast in half an hour"

"OK, see ya then" then I hung up the phone. "When he's done you can jump in cause we have to meet our parents for breakfast in half an hour. Here, take these two aspirins, you should feel better afterwards. They can't know that we drank"

"No shit Sherlock" Randy said as John got out of the bathroom.

"John, do you need aspirin?" I asked as Randy went into the bathroom.

"No, I'm fine"

"OK cause we have to meet my dad and Bob for breakfast in half an hour"

"Maybe I'll take a couple just to be safe" he did and so did I.

"Just thought I'd tell you but Randy doesn't know anything" I whispered

"Good"

* * *

"So how was you guys' night?" Bob asked us as we sat down at the table.

"Good" I told them

"What did you guys do?" dad asked

"Played cards, watched movies, told jokes" John said

"What we normally do when the 3 of us hang out" Randy added

"And what did you guys do?" I asked, smiling

"Just boring stuff for work" Bob said

"Whatever" John, Randy and I all said.

"OK fine, we went to a bar and had some fun" dad admitted

"See, I told you guys they did" I stated

"We're grown adults, we're allowed to drink, you aren't" dad teased

"What if you guys were there to make sure we didn't so anything stupid?" Randy asked, testing them.

"That would be different" Bob said

"So we could?" John asked

"We'll have to think about it" dad said

A/N: SO, THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER, WHAT DID YOU THINK? A LOT HAPPENED. I'VE GOT A LOT OF IDEAS FOR THIS STORY SO IT IS FAR FROM OVER :D PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS, I WOULD VERY MUCH APPRECIATE IT


	11. Summer fun

Chapter 11: Summer fun

A/N: I WAS TOLD AGAIN, THAT I AM A GOOD WRITER, THANKS CENA130. COMMENTS LIKE THAT REALLY BOOST MY CONFIDENCE AND HELP ME GET CHAPTERS UP SOONER. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS: **techwiz, csimiamigirl73, Cena130 **YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. AGAIN ONLY 3, WHERE HAS EVERYBODY GONE:P ANYWAYS, LIKE I ALWAYS SAY (CAUSE IT'S TRUE) I REALLY APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS, KEEP THEM COMING PLEASE :D

_John's POV_

On the way back to the room from breakfast Mark had him and I fall behind Steph, Bob and Randy. I knew what was coming.

"Angie huh?" he smiled but sounded a little uneasy.

"Well…" I wasn't quite sure what to say.

"You're in love with my daughter" he stated

"Ya. But I couldn't tell you. She wanted to surprise you by showing up"

"That was perfect for her to come. But John, my daughter?" He made it seem like I'm a bad person.

"I fell in love with her before we found out she's your daughter. Besides, I'm not that bad of person am I?" I asked

"No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I've missed out on the past 10 years of my daughter's life. So it's kinda like she's still a kid" Far from it, ugh I'm not supposed to remember that, I can't remember it anyways so why am I thinking about it? Anyways…

"I understand Mark, but she's growing up. She's 16 now. She's very independent. You can't treat her like a kid, that will just push her away; trust me"

"I know. But I don't want to have to be keeping an eye on you and her every second of the day" Mark eyed me

"You won't. I told you that I don't intend on breaking them up, don't worry about it. I may love her but she's just my best friend"

"Alright" Mark said. Then we all spent the day together; me, Randy, Steph, Mark and Bob. Then they took us to the arena and Randy and I got caught up with a bunch of the guys and Steph met a bunch of them while Mark was showing her off. Mark's so happy to finally have her back in his life.

_Steph's POV_

I've had so much fun this past month. And the summer's only half way over. I've been catching up with my dad, exploring the towns and cities that we stay in with two of my best friends. This summer is the best I've had so far. But I've been sick this past week. We were in Indiana last week and it was cold; it's summer, it's not supposed to be cold. Indiana has some messed up weather. I must have caught the stomach flu or cold when we were there.

Right now I'm lying on the couch, trying to fall asleep; I just got done throwing up. So I am actually trying to fall back to sleep cause the urge to throw up actually woke me up. All these thoughts started going through my head; you know Jeff still hasn't called me yet. Then as if he could hear my thoughts; my phone rings. I hurry and answer it before it woke up John or Randy. I went into the bathroom so I could talk normal and not have to whisper.

"Hey Jeff" I said, sounding like I was depressed. I wasn't sure what he was planning to do; I definitely don't wanna break up with him.

"Hey Hun" he said, that's a good sign. "Look, I'm really sorry that I didn't call you sooner. I'm sorry that I accused you of cheating on me. I know that you wouldn't do that. I'm really really sorry" he apologized

"Babe, I over reacted. I know how me and John are OK. I can see where you're coming from. I'm just stubborn, you know that"

"OK, so we're all good?" he asked

"Of course… hold on" I said and threw up again. I wish this stomach flu would go away; I'm tired of throwing up.

"Hun, are you OK?" he asked after he heard the toilet flush.

"Ya, just the stomach flu. You know, we're coming there in 3 weeks, you and Ames comin the show?" I asked

"Wouldn't miss it"

"You can meet my dad then too, he really wants to meet you"

"OK, it can't be any worse than meeting Darci and Kim, can it. He's not gonna ask me if I've had sex too is he?"

"No, he wouldn't do that. Besides, I've already told him a lot about you so he doesn't have to ask questions" Atleast I hope he doesn't anyways.

"Good deal"

"Ya, but Babe I have to go and try to get back to sleep. We have to get up early in the morning to catch a flight. I'll see ya in 3 weeks though"

"Alright Hun, I'll be counting down the days" that made me smile, but in all honesty he probably will just to pass the time.

"You do that"

"I will. I love you"

"I love you too, bye" I hung up and went back to the couch and fell asleep shortly after.

XxXxX

So, on the plane (today is Wednesday, they have the rest of the week off until Sunday so John is going home with Randy and Bob. And I am going home with dad) dad told me that he wants me to meet someone. He said the person will be waiting to pick us up at the airport. I bet it's a woman, I can't wait. We get to the airport and I see this woman waving as she's walking up towards us. I knew it was a woman; she's beautiful, and pregnant. She hugs dad, then dad says; "Stephie, this is my wife Sara. Sara this is my daughter that I always talk about, Stephanie" I shook her hand.

"Hi" I smiled at her. "Dad, you could have told me that you have a wife. Wait, did you say her name is Sara?" that was my mom's name.

"Ya" she answered

I laughed "Oh my god dad, you actually found another woman named Sara?"

"It was pure coincidence" he defended

"What are you talking about?" she asked as we all walked out to the car.

"The 'Sara' tattoo on dad's neck was for my mom. In an interview, when he was still with her; the interviewer asked something about if they were to break up and his response was 'then I'll just have to find another woman named Sara'. So how long have you guys been married?" I asked

"About 3 years" Sara answered

"So when's the baby due?" I asked as we got in the car.

"The babies are due next month" she stated

"You guys are having twins? Congrats, so do you know the sexes yet?" I was very anxious, I was gonna have siblings.

"Thank you" dad said

"Ya, one's a boy and ones a girl"

"Awesome, any names yet?"

"Well for the boy we like Michael and for the girl… Well Mark didn't think he would ever get to see you again so he wanted to name her Stephanie, is that OK with you?"

"That's just fine, as long as he doesn't call her Stephie, cause that's me. You can call her princess though cause that's a common nickname"

"Thank you Stephie" dad said as we pulled up to the house.

"No problem dad… Wow, this place is huge"

"Ya, it gets lonely sometimes. I have a surprise for you" Sara was excited "Babe, will you get the bags" she asked dad and continued walking up to the house. She is dying to show me something. She's funny, I like her. Dad picked a good one. We got inside and I looked around, this place is amazing. "I'll show you around later. I have to show you this first" she said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs. She's acting like a kid, we'll get along great.

We get upstairs and get to a door, we stop and she doesn't open it. "Close your eyes" she tells me, so I did. I heard the door open and she walked me in. "OK, open them" This is amazing, this room has posters of dad every where, the walls are all black and the ceiling and floor is navy blue. The bed is a canopy bed. The sheets are black and the canopy is navy blue, but the pillowcases are Undertaker pillow cases. I instantly fell in love with this room.

"Is this my room?" I asked, shocked

"Ya, your dad told me that you came with John and Randy this summer and I told him what to find out, so I could decorate your room"

"You did all this by yourself?" I was stunned. She hadn't even met me yet and she did all of this for me. I started to get teary eyed.

"Ya, do you like it?" she smiled

"Sara, I love it" I gave her a hug, as I did I noticed a bookshelf with a bunch of books. I walked over to it and noticed they were Stephen King, my favorite. "Are these ALL of his books?" I asked

"Ya, I put them all in chronological order, starting from the bottom" I looked and she did.

As I continued looking through the books I asked "How much time did you spend on my room?"

"A couple weeks, but it was…" I cut her off.

"Oh my god is this his new one?"

"Ya" she smiled

"It's not even out in stores yet" then I flipped through it and saw that he signed it, it said 'To Stephanie, I hope to meet you someday' I ran and gave her another hug. "How did you pull this off?"

"Steve's a friend of my families"

"Sara, I love you"

Then we heard dad in the hall. "So how did Sara do on the… Wow this is cool. Do you like it Stephie?"

"Dad, I love it. You picked a good woman this time" Sara looked confused

"You don't like your mom?" she asked

"No, actually I hate her"

"Why?"

"Let dad explain that to you later, I just want to wallow in the awesomeness of this room. Call me down for supper" I stated

"Alright, see ya in a couple hours" Sara said

"Yep" I said as I explored the rest of the room. I opened a door that I would assume is the closet, I was right. But it's a walk in closet and it's full of clothes. There's a bunch of different brands of skater shoes. There are 2 pairs of heels, just in case and above those are a couple dresses. Now I'm a tomboy through and through and I hate dresses but these dresses are awesome. There was a bunch of jewelry, necklaces and bracelets, the kind you would find at HotTopic. She even got a bunch of bandana's, bump caps and wigs too, incase I wanted to wear some. I'll probably skip on the wigs… wait, I could have some fun with those. I love this woman. I hardly know her and she's already treated me better than my mom ever did. I tried on a bunch of clothes, they all fit. I even found a bunch of those really baggy pants; I've been dying to get myself a pair, now I have ten. I look in one of the little drawers in the closet and there are a bunch of different pens. Dad must have told her that I write a lot, cause in the cabinet above that drawer was a bunch of notebooks and journals. I can't believe she did this all for me. I walked back into the room and noticed a computer in the corner, I didn't notice it before cause it too was black. I fell back first onto the bed, which is very comfy by the way. I looked at the bedside table and it had a picture of me and my dad; it was backstage after one of the WrestleMania's, he was kneeling down I was sitting on his knee and his newly won title was around my waist. The frame said 'father & daughter' in real fancy letters. I had lost track of time cause then I heard Sara call me for supper.

As I got down there, I gave her another hug. "I can't believe you would do that for me. You didn't even know if I would like you or not but you did it anyways"

"I wanted to, it was no problem, really" she insisted

"Thank you very much. Dad, after Sunday, when do we come back here?"

"Next Saturday, why?"

"Can I stay here until then, so I can get to know my step-mom?"

"Of course you can" Sara said "I mean, it's up to your dad"

"Yes you can stay. Besides, the most important women in my life have to get to know each other"

"Thanks dad"

A/N: SO HOW WAS THIS ONE? IN MY OPINION, I THINK THE ROOM SOUNDS AWESOME, BUT THAT'S ME. SHE'S GONNA HAVE A BROTHER AND SISTER, YAY :P NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE WEEK THAT STEPH SPENDS WITH SARA.


	12. Week with Sara

Chapter 12: Week with Sara

A/N: THIS TIME IT WAS ONLY 3 REVIEWS, SO TO: **Cena130,** **csimiami73, techwiz** THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I HAVE TO BE HONEST WITH YA'LL, ORIGIANLLY I DIDN'T THINK THIS STORY WOULD EVEN BE THIS LONG BUT YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN REVIEWING AND IT INSPIRES ME, IT TELLS ME THAT YOU GUYS ACTUALLY LIKE IT. SO WITH EACH CHAPTER, I FELL IN LOVE WITH THIS STORY, I UPDATE IT MORE OFTEN THAN ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES, TO WHICH I APOLOGIZE TO ANYBODY THAT IS READING 'YOU'RE KIDDING!' AND 'GREAT FRIENDS' I HAVE KIND OF PUT THEM ON THE BACK BURNER FOR THIS ONE :S SO WHEN (MORE LIKE IF) I GET A WRITER'S BLOCK FOR THIS ONE, THEN I'LL FINISH THE OTHERS ONES. ENOUGH WITH MY RAMBLINGS, ON WITH THE STORY :P

Dad just left so now it's just me and Sara for the whole week. This should be fun.

"You wanna go shopping?" Sara asked as I sat back down on the couch, finishing up the new Stephen King book.

"Sure, but for what? You already got me everything else" I said as I marked the page, then got my shoes on.

"Do you want a tv in your room? We could get you a dvd/vcr player too and a bunch of movies…" I stopped her.

"Sara, you do know that you don't have to buy my love, right?"

"I know, but every kid should have a tv in their room if they want. I didn't know if you watched tv a lot, cause I know some kids don't. That's why I didn't put one in there in the first place" she explained

"OK, cool. Just let me go to the bathroom real quick" I said and ran there, I threw up again. Damn stomach flu.

"Did you just throw up again?" How did she know? The bathroom is too far away for her to have heard me.

"Ya, how did you know?"

"It's like clockwork. Since you've been here you've thrown up at 10 every morning. And a couple times I heard you earlier than that when I was walking down the hall. What's wrong?" she was concerned

"Stomach flu" I answered as we walked out of the house and into her car.

"How long have you had it?"

"Like 3 weeks now"

"Honey, I've heard of bad stomach flu's but they have never lasted that long. We should get you checked out"

"No really, I'm fine" then she gave me one of those, just do it looks. "Give it another week and if it's not gone then I'll let you take me to the doctor's OK"

"That's good enough"

We spent the whole day at the mall. On top of the tv and dvd/vcr player, she also got me a kick ass stereo and a bunch of cd's. We talked about everything. I felt so comfortable around her, it's like Darci and Kim rolled into one. Now I know that I said I tell Darci and Kim everything, I mean I tell them things that I don't tell Amy. But there are things that you just don't tell ANYBODY and I told Sara those things. I pretty much told her my life story. She did the same; she told me how she and dad met and all that good stuff. I know I've only known her for about a week but I think I would be comfortable calling her mom. Like I said before, she's more of a mom than my mom will ever be.

After we unloaded the car…

"We can set everything up now if you want" she said

"It can wait till tomorrow; we've had a long day. Besides, I've got a craving for some hot chocolate" I walked to the kitchen.

"But it's like 80 degree's outside"

"I know, it's weird" I said as I put water in the coffee maker and turned it on.

"Ya it is"

"You want some?" I offered

"Ya" we laughed as she sat down at the counter. The kitchen kind of had a 'bar' look to it, it was cool.

"So, what do you want me to call you?" I asked as I threw her a hot chocolate packet.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like; should I call you Sara or mom or what?" I said as I poured her hot water.

"Oh. Well, you can call me whatever you feel comfortable calling me" she stated as we stirred our hot chocolate.

"Mom it is then" I said and smiled at her. I could tell she was about to cry.

"You really want to call me mom? It's only been a week"

"I know, but you're awesome. I can easily see why my dad fell in love with you" I said and she gave me a really tight hug.

"Mom, you're cutting off my air supply"

"Sorry honey, it's just… you've made me so happy… you actually want to call me mom" she kept crying

"Stop crying, you're gonna make me cry" I said

"Sorry" she dried her tears.

"So, on a different subject. What's it like to be pregnant?" I asked out of curiosity, there were these girls at my school that were getting pregnant and I was just wondering if it was a burden, ya know.

"It's amazing. I mean at first you think 'I'm just gonna get fat' sometimes your back gets sore from carrying around the extra weight, the morning sickness gets to be a pain in the ass but you usually get over that. Then you feel the baby or in my case babies kick and it's just surreal. There may be some bad stuff during the pregnancy but it's a real blessing to have a living being inside of you that was made out of pure love" she said looking at her stomach "They just kicked" she smiled

"Can I feel?"

"Of course" so I put my hand on her stomach, after a couple minutes I felt one of them kick.

"That's awesome, I can't wait. I'm gonna be a big sister"

"Speaking of which, Mark wanted me to ask you something this week"

"What is that?" I wondered

"Well after I have the kids, he won't be able to get very much time off cause they are giving him the belt back"

"Right"

"Well would you like to help me out with them?"

"I would love to… What about school?"

"You can go to school here. We want you to move in with us"

"Really?" That honestly never crossed my mind.

"Of course"

"But what about my friends? My boyfriend? Can I think about it?"

"Of course you can honey. Take as much time as you need"

"Thanks mom" I gave her a hug "I'm gonna go up to bed. I'll see ya in the morning"

"You're actually tired?" she was shocked

"I know, amazing. We had a long day, you wore me out" I laughed

"Alright, sleep good"

"With that bed, I will" I smiled and went upstairs to bed. Now, I'm not tired tired just yet, I just need to think about the offer. I love my dad, I love my… mom. She is my mom, anybody can be a mother, it takes a special person to be a mom. But I would be leaving behind Dave, Ken, Amy, John, Randy not so much since I can see him through our dads, I would also be leaving behind the man I'm in love with… Jeff. This is hard. I called Amy.

"Hey Steph" she answered the phone

"Hey Ames, what's up?" I laid on my bed.

"Nothin much. Jeff's counting down the days until you guys come to town" she laughed

"I knew he would. He's not around is he?"

"No, I'm at home. What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, it's just…" I explained everything; Sara, my room, shopping, deciding to call Sara mom.

"Well damn, I wouldn't want to leave"

"Well they offered for me to move in"

"Are you?"

"Well they are my mom and dad, I really want to…"

"…but you don't want to leave us behind" she's reading my mind again.

"Exactly, but there's…"

"… also Jeff, you love him and don't want to leave him"

"Ya, what should I do?"

"I really don't know Steph. I mean, you should be with your parents but I know you'd miss us. You'd probably have to break up with Jeff cause I hear that long distance never works…"

"You're not helping Ames" I sighed

"Sorry. You said that your dad and Sara..." I cut her off

"Mom" I corrected

"Sorry, your dad and mom have been together for 3 years and your dad travels"

"Ya but he comes home. For me and Jeff we just wouldn't see each other at all"

"There are breaks; Christmas, spring, summer and others. Maybe the occasional weekend visit up here" she stated

"That is very true, plus I can always call you guys" I think we figured it out.

"Of course. If I were you, I'd move in with your mom and dad"

"But that would mean a new school; no school can beat you guys. I don't want to bother trying to make new friends"

"That wouldn't necessarily mean a new school"

"What?" I was lost

"Well you said that you want to help S… your mom with the twins"

"Ya"

"You can get home schooled and get your GED, it's the same thing as a diploma"

"I don't know what I would do with out you Ames" I thanked her

"Neither do I" we laughed

"Thank you very much" I said

"What are best friends for?"

"I'll see ya in a couple weeks"

"Yep, bye Steph" she said and we hung up. I went downstairs to see if mom was still up. She was watching tv. I plopped next to her.

"Yes" I said excitedly

"You'll stay?" she was excited too.

"Ya but I got a question"

"What?'

"Can I get home schooled and get my GED? Do I really have to go to school? I could help you easier if I'm just home schooled"

She thought for a minute. "Sure, I don't see a problem with that"

"And… could I go up and see everyone whenever I get a chance?"

"Well since you'll be home schooled, it's not like you'll miss school. So I don't see a problem in that either" I hugged her

"Thanks mom, this means…" I put my hand over my mouth and held up a finger, telling her to wait a minute and ran to the bathroom and threw up. I came back out and finished my sentence "…a lot. Thank you"

"Stephanie, come here" so I sat next to her. She felt my head.

"Do you feel sick? Like is your throat sore, do you have a runny nose? You know, the things that come along with the stomach flu, cause you're not warm at all"

"Nope, none of that. I just throw up, it's weird"

"Ya… Stephanie, I'm gonna ask you a serious question and you need to answer it honestly OK" she looked into my eyes.

Her tone is making me worry. "OK"

"Have you and Jeff slept together?"

"No we haven't. Why?"

"Have you slept with anyone else?"

"Why?" I wasn't sure what she was getting at.

"Have you started your period lately?

"No, I was supposed to 2 weeks ago" oh my god, no way. This can't be happening.

"Stephanie, that's not the stomach flu. That's morning sickness, you're pregnant" I started to cry, she hugged me and let my cry on her shoulder.

"I'm only 16, it was an accident, we were just having some fun" I said in between tears.

"What happened?" I explained to her that first day.

"Stephanie, that's why Darci and Kim would let you when they are home. Does anyone else know?" she didn't sound too mad, just concerned.

"NO! Only me and John, we haven't told anybody. We just put it behind us, we forgot about it cause we didn't remember in the first place"

"I will schedule you an appointment for tomorrow OK" I nodded my head, still crying. "It's gonna be alright. We'll take care of you" she said, hugging me as I cried. That went on for another 10 minutes.

"What do I tell John, what do I tell Jeff?" I asked as I composed myself.

"Well first, you do plan on keeping the baby, right?"

"Yes, I do. Abortion is murder, I would never dream of doing that and I don't think I'd be able to give it up after caring it"

"OK… John? You have to tell him, he's the dad. Jeff? If you're gonna stay with him, then he has to know"

"But since I'm moving here, they won't see me. They don't need to know" I stated

"As your mom, I advise you to tell them both. But I will stand behind you no matter what you decide to do"

"You said that I should tell them both? But honestly, what would you do?" I wanted to know

"Honestly?" she asked

"Ya"

"I wouldn't want to and it could possibly go bad but I would tell them"

"OK" I decided I would tell them. "Oh god" I realized something

"What?"

"Dad's gonna kill John"

"Just make sure John is nowhere around when you tell your dad"

* * *

So this past week has been insane. I called Darci and Kim and let them know I was moving in with mom and dad. They said that it was just fine, that I should be with my parents anyways. I didn't think that I could become any closer with mom, but I have. Dad is coming home in the morning, then we leave the next day, so I'll tell him tomorrow when he gets home so he has a whole day to blow off steam and not kill John. Cause in reality it was all my fault, I shouldn't have had the alcohol. But he won't see it like that. I hope all goes well.

* * *

I look out the window and I see my dad and mom pull up, she went to get him. Guess who decided to come with him? Nice John, I was gonna see you in another day. I'm still gonna tell dad, I've worked up the courage; I've gone through it in my head a million times. They all walk in and say hi, dad takes John to the guest room.

"Sorry, I didn't think John was coming with him. You still gonna tell him now?"

"Ya. I'll take him out back… Just lock the door behind us with out him knowing and keep John in the house until we know how dad's gonna take it. And whatever you do don't tell John, I want to be the one to tell him OK"

"Don't worry I won't"

"Won't what?" dad asked as they came back downstairs

"Mom won't intrude on our conversation"

"You're calling her mom?" dad was touched

"Ya, but I need to talk to you out back for a minute dad. John you stay in here" I said and dragged dad out back. After I saw mom lock the door, I started.

"Dad, remember that first day that John, Randy and I got here and you and Bob went out that night and partied?"

"Ya"

"Well, I snuck some Smirnoff into my bag and we played quarters that night" I winced, waiting for him to yell about that.

"I'm not too happy about that but you didn't trash the hotel room. But I can tell there's more"

"Ya. Well…" I told him about Randy passing out, then John and I continued drinking… "And when I woke up, John and I were in the same bed, with no clothes on" I winced again

"WHAT!?" he yelled

"Dad, dad wait" I tried to calm him, he let me continue. "You know how I've had the stomach flu lately?"

"Ya" he was obviously still pissed, but tried to keep his calm.

"Well it's not the stomach flu… I'm almost 2 months pregnant" he didn't say anything. He just kept breathing deeply. "But dad, I haven't told John yet. If you want to blame anyone it should be me. I shouldn't have brought the alcohol with me in the first place. Please don't be mad at John, I know you guys have a close relationship. I don't want that to be ruined" he just stood there, still taking deep breaths. I moved him and sat him on the lawn chair and I sat next to him. After 5 minutes I could tell he had cooled down, now he was just speechless. "Dad, please say something"

"What am I supposed to say?" you could tell he was worried.

"I don't know. I still don't quite know what to think"

"You are keeping it right?" he asked, like it was a stupid question.

"Yes I am and I'm not gonna put it up for adoption either"

"Who else knows?"

"Just you and mom right now. I'm gonna tell John and Jeff. I know John will support me and all cause it is his. I'm just afraid of how Jeff will take it"

"We'll worry about that next week. Right now, you have to go tell John" He stood up and put his arm around my shoulders and went to open the door. "Why is it locked?"

"Oh ya, I told mom to lock it cause we didn't know how you'd take it and we didn't want you to kill John" I explained, he just laughed

"Well tell her to open it"

"Mom, you can open the door. It's OK" I shouted so she could hear me through the glass. She opened it and we went in.

"So it's all good?" she asked

"Ya, it'll be OK" dad said

I walked over to John "Hey John, let me show you my room that mom decorated for me" I said and he followed me upstairs. I showed him my room. Then said "Now sit down on the bed" so he did.

"Very comfy, I bet you sleep good here" he said, kinda bouncing on it.

"I do, I actually sleep more now... Well when I don't have other things on my mind"

"That's good… What kind of things?" he stood up

"You should stay seated" I suggested

"What's wrong?" he sat back down.

"Remember that night?"

"I thought we forgot about that"

"We did, but we can't anymore"

"Why?"

"I'm almost 2 months pregnant" silence entered the room for the next 10 minutes; I swear I heard a cricket chirp.

"You've never slept with anyone else?"

"No" I was apalled that he would ask that. "I would have told you John. You always tell me about your little make out sessions with chics, so I would have most definitely tried to one-up you. You know how I am"

"True, I'm sorry... I thought that was the flu"

"Nope, morning sickness"

"Have you told Jeff yet?" John was worried

"No, not until I see him. I want to tell him in person"

"OK, so…" I knew what he wa gonna ask.

"Yes I'm keeping it and I'm not giving it up for adoption"

"No matter what you do, I'm behind you 100 percent" he gave me a hug

"I knew you would be" I hugged him back.

He sat there for the next 5 minutes, just letting it sink in. "So, I'm gonna be a dad?" a smile crept across his face.

"Yes John, you are" I smiled

"Is that what you went outside to tell Mark?"

"Ya"

"How did he take it?" he looked scared

"At first he was pissed but I told him what all happened and that it was all me, I shouldn't have brought the alcohol"

"OK, but don't make it seem like this baby is a bad thing. It's a joy"

"I know it's not bad. It's just that I'm 16 and your 17. We shouldn't be having a baby at this age"

"I know" he hugged me "What are you gonna do about school?" he asked. Then I explained to him about me moving here and getting home schooled.

"So don't worry, I will come up as often as I can. You will be a part of your kids' life. I know you probably don't want to hear this but I do still love Jeff, if he wants to then I am gonna allow him to be a part of the kids life too"

"That's OK" I gave him one of those 'are you sure?' looks. "Really, it is. As long as I still get to be in your life and be a part of my kids life then I'm fine"

A/N: WOW, THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET. CRAZY WEEK, RIGHT? HOW DO YOU THINK JEFF IS GONNA TAKE IT, I WANT OPINIONS. I'VE GOT IN MIND HOW TO DO IT EITHER WAY BUT I'M NOT SURE WHAT TO CHOSE YET, SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW YOU THINK JEFF WILL TAKE IT :S


	13. News

Chapter 13: News

A/N: SO THIS CHAPTER WE FIND OUT HOW JEFF IS GONNA TAKE IT, SOME OF YOU WANTED HIM TO BE OK WITH IT, SOME DIDN'T. I EVEN ASKED ONE OF MY FRIENDS SHE DIDN'T HELP MUCH. WELL I FIGURED IT OUT, SOME WILL BE HAPPY, SOME WONT BUT WE'LL SEE. DID ANYBODY GET AMY'S FIRST CD (THE LUCHAGORS GO TO TO GET IT) I DID AND IF YOU LIKE PUNK ROCK, THEN YOU SHOULD GET IT, I WOULD RECOMMEND IT :) ANYWAYS, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS: **csimiamigirl73, Cena130, techwiz, NewYorkChica.** I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM. NOW ON WITH THE STORY :D

To tell you the truth, you could tell I was pregnant. I just thought I was gaining weight. On the road, not much more to eat besides fast food, so I hadn't thought twice about it.

OK, so I know that before Randy said that I'm like a little sister and then, as you all know, he was lying. But now that he has Amy, I really am like a little sister, especially when we remembered that we used to be best friends before. He is really over protective about the smallest things. I was so worried about how Jeff would take the news that I forgot about how Randy would take it. Dad wasn't too bad but Randy has more of a temper than what dad does…

John and I just told Randy. "You son of a bitch, you knocked her up!" Randy yelled as her grabbed John by the collar and backed him up into the wall.

"Randy don't! It was an accident, I told you that" I yelled at him

"Bullshit!" Randy said then pulled his arm back getting ready to punch John in the face.

"Knock it off!" I yelled as I grabbed hold of Randy's arm.

"Let go Steph" Randy said through gritted teeth.

"No! John is your best friend. It was an accident; we didn't even remember what happened. We told you that. You passed out that night too, remember" I said, then Randy put his arm down and let go of John.

"Thank you" I said and gave Randy a hug, he hugged me back.

"Thanks Steph. Randy look, we didn't mean for it to hap…" Randy punched John in the face anyways and stormed out of the hotel room.

"Damn it Randy. I'll go talk to him" I said and followed after him "Randy come back here" I shouted

"No!"

"Randy, damn it. Atleast talk to me"

"Fuck you, wait John already did" he did not just say that.

I ran up to him and stopped in front of him. "Excuse me, would you mind repeating that last sentence?"

He didn't say anything. "That's what I thought. Randy, I know this is messed up. But we've all come to terms with it, even my dad wasn't this mad. What is your problem?"

"You wanna know what my problem is?" he yelled

"Ya, that's what I just asked"

"I think he did it on purpose" he stated matter-of-factly.

"What?! Why would you think that?" I was appalled

"Because he loves you Steph"

"I know" he don't know that I have some feeling for John back. The only ones that know that are mom and Amy.

"I mean, you have no… What, you know?"

"Ya, I know. He's dropped these little hints and after that argument with Jeff, I thought about it and I realized that he does"

"Does he know?" Randy asked, now he seemed like was concerned for John's feelings.

"Ya, I told him that I know… We were drunk Randy, we didn't remember anything"

"Are you sure he…"

"I asked him about it. He honestly doesn't remember anything. I looked him in the eye and asked. You know he can't lie to me when I do that"

"I know" he hung his head.

"Now go apologize to your best friend" I demanded, so we went back to the room.

"John, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I know you didn't do it on purpose"

"No problem man" John said and they gave each other a manly hug.

"So why don't we go down to the pool, like we were going to in the first place" I suggested

"Alright" they both said. So we all got changed and went down to the pool. We were the only ones down there, I like that. I took off my shirt and shorts and was about to get in.

"You are getting a little chubby Steph" Randy smirked

"Shut up, the doctor said I was only 8 weeks along, it's barely a little bump" I said and jumped in. In all reality, in a bathing suit you could tell that I was pregnant. We were just goofing off for a good half hour until Bob came down.

"I have a little bit of bad news" he said

"What is it?" John asked, sitting on the edge of the pool.

"A little change of schedule, we won't be going back home next week. It's been postponed for another month"

"Why?" I asked

"I don't know. Vince changed the schedule" Bob answered

"Hey, atleast we'll be going, it just won't be for another month" Randy said, looking on the bright side.

"True. Thanks for the info Bob" I said

"Yep. Meet us in the lobby at 6. We're going out to eat tonight"

"What time is it now?" John asked walking up the diving board.

"4" Bob answered and started to walk away.

"Wait, where are we going?" Randy asked

"Golden Corral" Bob said and left

"I love that place" we all said together, then laughed

Then I realized "That means that I have to wait another month before I tell Jeff" I whined

"You can call him and tell him" Randy offered

"No, I want to tell him in person"

"Just think, by then you'll be showing" John added then did a cannon ball.

"Damn it. Then I'll be… 12 weeks, that's 3 months. I've seen women 3 months along, I won't be able to hide that"

"Just wear baggy clothes" Randy commented

"I already do, I just hope it'll be enough. I don't want him to be able to notice as I'm walking up to him, then he thinks 'wow she got fat, wait she's pregnant' before I even get a chance to tell him"

"It'll be fine. Just wear a big black sweater that day" John seemed annoyed

"Ya, that should work" Randy added

"OK… I'm just worrying too much, aren't I?" I asked

"Ya" they both said. About an hour later we got out of the pool and while Randy then John were taking their showers I called Jeff.

"Hey Hun… 8 days"

"Ya, about that. Something happened and we won't be coming for another month. I'm sorry Babe, it really sucks. Vince changed the schedule" I informed him

"Atleast you guys'll be coming though" he said, obviously down about it.

"Exactly. But I gotta get in the shower cause dad and Bob are taking us out tonight"

"You, in the shower. I'll keep that image in mind" he can be such a horn dog.

"Jeff" I scorned him

"Sorry, I can't help it if I think my girlfriend has a hot body. You know that outfit I like that shows off your curves perfectly?"

"Ya" of course I know it, it's the only outfit that I have like it. I wore it once and that was Halloween. Amy and I just thought that we would try dressing preppy for once.

"Could you wear that when you guys come?" he asked, pretty much begging.

I would rather not "If I can find it, I think I left it at home" that's a good enough excuse.

"Damn! Well have fun tonight. I love you"

"I love you too, bye" I hung up and took a shower and got ready. We had a great time that night. I was stuffed; I always eat too much when I go there. Oh well, I'm eating for two now, right?

* * *

The next morning I woke up to my phone ringing. "Hello" I answered groggily

"Hey Steph"

"Mom? What are you doing calling this early?"

"Honey, it's 2 in the afternoon. What time did you get to bed last night?" she asked

"Like 10 o'clock. That means I slept for… 14 hours?" I can't believe I slept that long.

"Well you do get a little more tired during your pregnancy. But not 14 hours tired. Hmmm… Anyways I called to tell you that I scheduled a doctor's appointment for you next week. You'll barely be able too but you'll see the baby"

"Awesome. Can John come?"

"If he wants to"

"Ya, he already asked me. I'm gonna get up and around and I guess I'll see ya next week"

"OK, bye honey"

"Bye mom" I hung up and got dressed. I left a note on the dresser saying that I was going for a walk but as I was leaving I saw a note on the door from Randy and John; 'Steph, we didn't want to wake you so we thought we'd leave this note. We went to the gym we'll be back at 2:30 don't go anywhere, we have a surprise for you'. They are such dorks. It's 2:15 now, so I guess I can wait for another 15 minutes. So I sat back on the bed and turned the tv on and found Spongebob, so I watched that. It was my favorite episode: Sailor Mouth. Right on cue, as soon as Spongebob was over, they walked in the door.

"Tired much?" Randy asked

"Ya well I probably would have still been asleep but mom called and told me that she scheduled and appointment for me for next week"

"An appointment for what?" Jeff came in behind them. I ran into his arms and gave him a hug and he gave me one of those kisses that I love so much "Jeff, what are you doing here?"

"Well Randy and John called me and asked if I wanted to come see you since it would be another month and I said 'Hell ya' so they booked me a flight last night and I just got here" I gave him another hug. "Thanks guys" I said to John and Randy.

"No problem" they both said

"I'm so happy to see you" I said still hugging Jeff.

"Me too, so what do you have an appointment for?"

"We'll leave you guys alone, come on John" Randy said

"No, you guys can stay. I was gonna go for a walk. Jeff, you wanna come with me?"

"Of course" he said and we left. We walked around the town with our arms around each others waists.

"So, I can tell there's something you need to tell me, what is it?"

"OK. Question, Darci and Kim will let me drink as long as they're home and I'm not going anywhere, does your dad say the same thing?"

"Ya" he answered

"Have you ever snuck any with out him knowing and went to a friend's house and got trashed and couldn't remember what you did the night before?"

"Actually that has happened once before. Why?"

"Well that happened to me"

"OK, no biggie. I can tell that's not all though"

"It's not. Remember when I left and we had that argument?"

Jeff sighed "I try to forget, but ya"

"Well I snuck some Smirnoff in my bag and I figured that since Bob and my dad were going out, I figured that we could use it on that first night instead of another night. Especially since I was stressed from earlier"

"Sorry about that. What did you play?"

"That's OK. We played quarters and Randy sucks at it"

"Figures, are you any good?"

"Ya, so is John. Randy ended up passing out, so we carried him to the couch. Then John and I continued drinking and then I don't remember anything until I woke up"

"OK, I don't see the problem in that"

"You will" he went to say something but I stopped him "Just let me finish, OK. When I woke up, John and I were in the same bed"

You could tell he was getting a little angry. "Do you know if anything happened?"

"Not really, but we were both naked" I confessed, I was still being calm.

"Stephanie!"

"Let me finish. We decided not to tell ANYONE and just forget about it since we couldn't remember it anyways. So still I didn't intentionally cheat on you"

A couple minutes went by and he calmed down. "You're right, neither of you were in your right mind. You didn't remember anything. I forgive you both. But why bring it up if you decided to forget about it"

"Well, remember when you called and we made up I said that I had the stomach flu?"

"Ya"

"Well, the following week I had went to dad's and met his wife, Sara whom I call mom now and she said that it wasn't the stomach flu that I had"

"How did she know that?" he wondered

"She asked me a couple questions. Like; did I have any symptoms besides throwing up and I didn't. Then she asked me if I had gotten my period yet and I said no but I was supposed to 2 weeks before that" he let it sink in.

"Are you saying…?"

"Yes Jeff, I'm pregnant" I wasn't sure what was coming next.

"And it's John's" he stated. It's weird I thought he'd be mad but, it was hard to read him.

"I'm sorry, like you said we weren't in our right minds" I reminded him

"I know, it's just… I don't know how to take it. How far along are you now?"

"About 2 months. Are you mad?"

"Ya, no, I don't think so. I don't know. What's John think?"

"Well he was as surprised as I was but he's grown to accept it and he's happy about becoming a dad. The first thing he asked me was if you knew. He was worried about how you'd take it"

"Really?" he seemed surprised

"Ya, you are one of his best friends, you know"

"I know… So what does your mom and dad think?"

"Well dad was pissed for a couple minutes then he was just concerned and mom, she was just worried. But it's all good now"

"OK, what about John's parents?" he was being concerned for everyone else when I 'm concerned about him.

"We're gonna tell them when we go home, that's when I was gonna tell you too"

"What are you gonna do about school?"

"Well, mom and dad asked me to move in with them and I'm going to and I'm gonna get home schooled and get my GED. Since I'll be home schooled then I can come up and see you whenever I want since I won't be missing school" I explained

"I guess that works" he smiled, then he said something that made me even happier. "So what is this kid gonna call me?" I looked at him, smiled, gave him a huge hug and a kiss.

"Are you serious?" I started to cry

"Ya. I love you Steph, just because you're pregnant, I'm not gonna leave you. Granted it's with another man but it's one of our best friends"

"I'm so happy that you said that"

"Hun, don't cry"

"I can't help it" I dried my tears "How long are you staying?"

"Just till next week, that's all my parents would let me"

"So are you gonna come with John and I to the doctor's appointment?" I asked, hoping he would.

"Of course. You never answered me, what am I gonna be to this kid?"

"Well, John is dad… Do you want to be called dad too?" that would be kind of weird though.

"If that's OK with John… Actually, the kid can call me Jeff. Cause John is the dad; I don't think it'd be right"

"That's fine" I gave him another hug and we walked back to the hotel.

The week that Jeff stayed with us, he just slept in bed with me. Even though it was my turn on the couch; John and Randy refuse it to me just cause I'm pregnant, the couch isn't that uncomfortable. John and Jeff got a lot closer, I'm glad they did. There were a couple times that they left Randy and I in the room by ourselves. Oh well, during those times Randy would tell me how much he loves Amy, it was so cute. He would never say all this stuff in front of the guys.

* * *

Today is the day of the appointment. Jeff, John and I flew in this morning and mom picked us up. I introduced mom and Jeff; they hit it off real well. "He's a real cutie" mom whispered to me on the way to the appointment.

"Thanks mom" what else was I supposed to say?

"So how are you feeling?" mom asked

"Nervous" both John and Jeff said, I laughed and just looked at them.

"Sorry" Jeff said

"She was talking to you, wasn't she?" John asked

"I think so. I'm OK. How are you feeling though? You're due in a couple weeks"

"I feel like I'm gonna explode"

"You look like it" I teased

"Thanks Steph" she said, obviously being sarcastic.

"Your welcome" I smiled. Then we got to the doctors office and he got me all prepped up and everything.

"Is this your first ultrasound?" he asked

"Ya" I said as he moved it around as we watched the screen. Did I just see…?

"Which one of you is the father?" the doctor asked

"I am" John said

"Congratulations, you guys are gonna have twins" I did see two.

"Really?" I asked

"Ya, right here and here" he pointed them out. I'm gonna have twins. "Like mother, like daughter" the doctor said

"I guess so" mom said and smiled

"How far along before we can find out the sexes" Jeff asked

"About 2 more months. But I will ask for you to come back next month for me to do a routine check up"

"Alright thanks doc" I said as he finished up and print the pictures out.

"I knew it" mom said as we walked back to the car.

"What?" Jeff asked

"That it was twins"

"How?" John asked

"Cause you said that you've been a lot more tired lately. You get even more tired when you're gonna have twins" mom explained

"Well…" I stuck my tongue out at her and she just smiled.

* * *

I had called Darci and Kim and told them about it. I call them every week to let them know how everything is going. Today I also go and get all my stuff from their house. I made sure that I remembered the ultrasound pictures, even though you can hardly see them, they still wanted to see the pictures… Oh my god, I never told Amy, I wonder if Jeff did. She's gonna be pissed that I didn't tell her first. I'll worry about that later, now we have to tell John's parents. I'll take you to right after we told them everything; how it happened, how my parents took it, how Jeff took it, how John is gonna be involved, everything.

"Johnathan Felix Anthony Cena, how could you do something so careless?!" John Sr yelled

"Dad, we explained it to you. We didn't remember"

"You could have atleast used protection!" Carol yelled too

"Mom, I have never done anything like that before. I planned on waiting until I was married, so why would I have had one with me anyways?" John raised his voice. I didn't know what to do, I just stood there.

"Don't you raise your voice at your mother!" John Sr yelled again

"Sir, we're telling you the truth. Besides, it was my fault I shouldn't have had the alcohol" I piped in

"Don't even try to defend him. Sure you had the alcohol but he didn't have to drink"

"Dad, you know how you were back then, you would have done the same thing" John tried to reason with him.

"I don't care what I would have done, you shouldn't have done it"

"Atleast I'm stepping up though"

"Well step up somewhere else" Carol said

"What?" both John and I said

"You heard her. Go get your things, you don't live here anymore" John Sr followed up.

"You guys, come one. You can't do this" I said as John walked to his room to pack.

"Shut up you little slut. We can and we just did" Did he just call me a slut?

"She is not a slut! She has a boyfriend and we made a mistake, she has never slept with anybody else in her entire life! Don't call her that!" John came back out and yelled, right in his dads face. Then his mom slapped him across the face.

"Don't talk like that to your father!" Carol yelled

"Fuck this; I'll have Dan bring me my things! Let's go Steph" John said and we left to get Jeff for the show.

On the way to Jeff's…

"John, are you OK?" I asked, not sure if he'd lash out on me.

"Ya, it's just… Out of everybody, I thought my parents would understand" then John did something that I never thought I'd see him do, he started to cry.

"John, it's OK. We'll get through this"

"Where am I gonna go Steph?" he asked. I thought for a minute.

"You can move in with us"

He sucked it up and wiped his tears "Really?"

"Well you want to be a part of these kids' lives. It would be easier and plus mom is due in about a week now. We can get some practice"

"Do you think it'll be OK with them?"

"Once we explain what happened, I'm sure they won't mind"

"Alright, thanks Steph"

"No problem" I said as we parked in Jeff's driveway. After he got in I told him what happened.

"So John's gonna be living with you?" he seemed a little irked

"Ya, but he'll stay in the guest room"

"Don't worry Jeff, there won't be another incident" John confirmed

"OK" Jeff said but he was still a little weary about it.

"Babe. Did you happen to tell Amy about me being pregnant?"

"Ya, not intentionally though. I thought she already knew and I started talking about it and she seemed lost so I told her. Sorry"

"That's OK. How did she take it?"

"She's happy for you guys but she was kinda hurt that you didn't tell her" I knew it.

"She already at the arena with Randy?"

"Ya, I was on the phone with her earlier when he picked her up"

As soon as we get to the arena and walk through the doors, Amy's right there. Hurt, whatever she looked pissed.

"So when were you gonna tell me. Jeff tells me, then Randy and Bob started talking about it. Am I the last to find out?" she yelled at me.

"Ames, look I'm sorry OK. I had a lot of stuff to worry about. You were here and I was there, I would have preferred to tell you in person. Today was gonna be when I was gonna tell Jeff too but he showed up at the hotel about a month ago so I told him then. I'm really sorry" I explained

She thought for minute then gave me a hug. "I guess that's a good enough excuse. If… you show me the ultrasound pictures"

"Alright, they're in my bag" so we went to the locker room and I showed her.

"Twins!? They never told me you were having twins" she was excited

"Yes Aunt Amy, I'm having twins" I smiled

"They're gonna call me aunt?" she was shocked

"Of course" I stated, then she squealed and gave me a hug. The show was great, we all sat ringside, there are advantages to your dad being in the business. After the show dad and I went to Darci and Kim's to get all my stuff. We said our good-byes and everything.

"I will most definitely stop by here whenever I come to see the rest of the gang, don't worry" I informed them

"Will you keep calling us once a week?" Darci asked

"Of course I will" I gave Darci a hug

"Good" Kim said as I gave her a hug. As dad and I were walking out the door, we stopped in our tracks. Darci and Kim looked to see what it was.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Darci was livid…

A/N: CLIFFHANGER, IT'S THE FIRST TIME I'VE EVER LEFT A CLIFFHANGER LIKE THAT :P SO THIS WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? PLEASE REVIEW. SINCE I DID LEAVE A CLIFFHANGER THEN I WILL **TRY **TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN.


	14. Trouble

Chapter 14: Trouble

A/N: SHOUT OUTS TO: **Cena130, csimiamigirl73** THANK YOU GUYS VERY MUCH :D SO WHAT STOPPED THEM IN THEIR TRACKS, READ ON TO FIND OUT.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Darci was livid…

"I came to get my daughter that you and your girlfriend took from me" my real mom said

"Her name is Kim" I stated, obviously pissed

"I didn't ask you"

"We did not take her. You said, and I quote 'Come get his bitch, I can't deal with it anymore' so we came and got her and showed her the love of a real family. Not the abusive shit she had to put up with you" Kim cocked off

"You fuckin dyke" she moved towards Kim but I stepped in front of her.

"Stay away from her" I said, fuming.

"Oh, look at the little bitch, standing up for her lesbian of an aunt's girlfriend…" I cut her off

"Her name is Kim" I said through gritted teeth

"Let me see…" she lifted up my shirt "…that's what I thought it looked like. You whore, you went and got yourself knocked up" she said then turned and looked at dad. "And what are you doing here?"

"My daughter is moving in with me. We came to get her stuff" dad answered

"Your daughter? Your daughter? Where have you been the last 10 years?" she yelled

"Don't start that shit" I said, then she slapped me. Boy did that piss Darci, Kim and dad off. Dad started in on her first.

"How the fuck am I supposed to see her when you took her away from me. You got full custody and never allowed me to see her even once, even though she wanted to. Tell me, what did you do to her whenever she asked about me?"

"I set her straight" she said as if it was no big deal.

"By beating her?" dad asked

"That's what it took"

"There is never ever a reason to BEAT a child"

"There was with her"

"Why? Just cause she wanted to see her dad?" Darci asked

"You damn straight"

"That's not a reason" Kim said

"Whatever, come on Stephanie you're coming home with me" she grabbed my arm

"NO!" I shouted

"What did you just say to me?" she was appalled

"You heard me. Do I have to spell it out for you? I said N-O, that means no. Or I could say it in terms that you would understand… Fuck you" then I flipped her off.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you little bitch" she raised her hand, then I thought fast. I did something that I've been wanting to do. Before she brought her hand down I punched her in the face. Once that happened Darci, Kim and dad all got in front of me.

"Don't even think about it" dad stated as he folded his arms.

"What are you gonna do? You can't hit me, I'm a woman"

"A lame excuse for one" I said, I couldn't stop. Every time she would say something I would have a cocky response.

"Don't talk to your mom like that" she said

"I don't talk to my mom like that" I said, matter-of-factly

"What are you talking about, I am your mom"

"No, you're the bitch that decided to carry me full term. The woman that dad is married to is my mom"

"What the fuck Mark, you've brain washed her"

"No, brain washing is what you did to me. You made me think that I deserved to be beat. That I got everything I deserved. No body DESERVES to be beat. Being beat just because I wanted to see my dad is not normal. Just because you were the stupid bitch that thought he was cheating on you, which I don't see why he didn't anyways, you're the one getting what you deserve. You will never get to see me again; the daughter that you apparently love so much. You will never ever get to see my kids, your grandkids grow up. You are missing out on all of this because you're fucked up in the head. If I see or hear that you come anywhere near anybody close to me, I will call the cops and get your ass thrown in jail… Before you ask how I'm gonna do that, cause I know you're about too. I will go get my self a restraining order on you. Your presence is no longer needed here, have a wonderful life" I waved her away

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life" she said and stormed off

"God that felt good" I said and shivered

"Oh my god… Steph, I… I… don't know what to say" Darci stammered

"That was awesome" Kim hugged me

"I don't know if I'm supposed to punish you for talking to her like that or if I'm supposed to thank you" dad said confused

"Let's just go home and get that restraining order. Cause I have a feeling that that isn't the last time we're gonna see her" I said "Thanks for sticking up for me guys" I gave Darci and Kim a hug "I'll call you when we get back just so you know we made it back safe"

"OK bye Steph" Kim said

"We love you" Darci stated

"I love you too" I said and we left. I am so on an adrenaline rush right now. That was amazing, all the years of abuse… I feel so… I can't explain the feeling.

"Do you feel better now Stephie?" dad asked

"HELL YA!" I shouted "Sorry"

"It's OK, you had a lot of pent up aggression, and it's good to get it out. But now you have to cool down cause all this excitement is gonna put some stress on the babies"

"OK" I took like 20 deep breaths to cool down. "Did I do the right thing?"

"Are you asking me what I would have done in that position?"

"Ya"

"I don't think I would have had the guts" I laughed "I'm serious, I wouldn't have had the guts to say that to her"

"But I did"

"Obviously. I don't think I said it, and I probably shouldn't but what you did... was fuckin awesome"

"Thanks, I think"

"Now if anyone asks, I didn't say that"

"OK dad" we went to Randy's and picked up John.

"Hi guys" I said all cheery "John, did Dan bring all of your stuff over?"

"Ya"

"Let's load it in the car" I said and we did.

"Why are you so happy?" John asked

"I just had a run in with my real mom as dad and I were leaving Darci and Kim's" I stated

"And you're happy about that?"

"Ya, see here's what happened…" then I explained it all.

"Wow, I bet you feel better"

"Ya but I have to calm down. It's hard to though"

"Just take deep breaths" John offered

"I have been" I said as I shut the trunk and we walked back into the house.

"Damn Steph, I wish I was there" Randy said, dad told them.

"What can I say? You can't keep things bottled up" I stated

* * *

Perfect timing. Right after we get all of John and I's stuff moved into mom and dad's house, mom came running up to us saying "It's time, we have to go" so we all hoped in the car and went to the hospital. They got her all prepped up in a room and we all stood around and talked with her until she was fully dilated. About how excited we were and all that good stuff. They started to wheel her off.

"What's going on?" I asked

"It's gonna be OK honey. The last ultrasound showed that one of the babies has the umbilical cord wrapped around its neck. So they have to do a c-section. It'll be fine don't worry" mom said

"OK, do we have to stay in here?" John asked

"No, we might not bring her back to this room. You guys can wait in the waiting room. We only allow the parents in the operating room" one of the doctors said

"Alright. Dad…"

"I'll come get you guys as soon as they have her back in a room" dad said as they went through the doors. So John and I went to the waiting room.

After about a half hour of silence John spoke up. "So how long is it supposed to take?"

"Not too long, an hour tops. That's what I've heard" I answered

"Have you thought about how you're gonna do it?"

"If I can, I want to give birth vaginally" John winced

"Isn't that gonna hurt?"

"As long as I have an epidural, it won't"

"Whatever you want" John made it seem like I'm crazy.

"What do you want?"

"What?" John was lost

"I mean, do want them to be boys, girls, one of each?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. Have you?"

"I've thought about it but I haven't decided what I want, you know. I just want 2 healthy babies"

"Sounds good to me" John smiled and rubbed my stomach.

I smiled back. "You know, I'm surprised that you're excited about having kids"

"Why you say that?"

"Cause you're 17 John"

"I know but, I'm not gonna abandon you and there's no point in being down about it. So I'm happy about it" he held my hand "I've always wanted to be a dad. Of course not this early in life but hey, it's better than never. Plus it's with my best friend, a woman that I love with all my heart" he said as he looked into my eyes and I looked into his beautiful blue eyes. I love Jeff but at that moment I felt sparks between John and I as we moved closer it felt wrong but seemed right. We were about to kiss…

"Sara's back in a… room" dad said, out of breath, he obviously ran down here. We got up and walked to him and he eyed us both.

"Don't ask" we both said and followed him to the room and saw mom holding both the kids. I walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Guys, say hello to Michael and Stephanie" mom said

"Can I hold them?" I asked

"Be very careful Steph" mom said as she handed them both to me.

"Hey guys, I'm your big sister" I looked at them, then I walked over to John "and see him, he's gonna be like your big brother"

"Hi guys" John smiled at them and held both their hands. Then I looked up at mom and dad "So this is what it's gonna be like?" I asked

"Yep, you think you're prepared?" dad asked

"Not even close" I answered as I handed them back to mom and dad.

"But we have 7 more months" John added

"And it will be a long road until then" mom said and smiled at us.

A/N: SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 14. WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW, YOU GUYS KNOW I LOVE ME SOME REVIEWS :P


	15. Sure?

Chapter 15: Sure?

A/N: FIRST I HAVE TO SAY: AT THE END OF CHAPTER 14 I SAID THEY HAVE 7 MORE MONTHS, I LOOKED BACK AND BY THEN IT WOULD ACTUALLY BE 6 MORE MONTHS, OOPS :S…SORRY, I HAD A BUSY WEEKEND, OTHERWISE I WOULD HAVE UPDATED SOONER. I WENT TO A RAW HOUSE SHOW ON SUNDAY AND I GOT A PICTURE WITH JEFF HARDY (YAY) THE MAIN EVENT FOR THAT SHOW WAS JOHN VS JEFF FOR THE WWE TITLE. (I DIDN'T KNOW WHO TO GO WITH. SOUND FAMILIAR :P) WELL IT WAS INTERUPTED BY THE PUSSY REDNECKS (CADE AND MURDOCH) SO JOHN BASICALLY GAVE JEFF A RAIN CHECK. BUT THEY WERE HAVING AN AWESOME MATCH UNTIL IT WAS INTERUPTED, SO I CAN'T WAIT TILL THEY LOCK UP IN THE RING AGAIN :D SHOUTOUTS TO: **Cena130, csimiamigirl73, techwiz** THANK YOU GUYS VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. I WONDER WHO'S GONNA BE REVIEW #50 :P

Two days later mom, Michael and Stephanie came home. But dad had to leave the next day. That first week John and I helped out a lot. Mom had lost more blood than normal so she was sleeping pretty much all week to let her body replenish the blood she lost. She felt so bad about not helping out a lot. But John and I kept telling her that she needed her rest and that it was no problem. At one point in time while the babies were asleep and so was mom, I was in my room lying on my bed; writing in my journal, just thinking.

"Hey Steph, can I come in?" John stood in my doorway.

"Ya, come sit down" I patted the spot next to my side. I didn't feel like getting up, so I just laid there as he sat next to me.

"We need to talk" he sighed

"I know" I knew what was coming. And I gotta be honest; I don't know what it is but ever since we found out about the pregnancy, my feelings for John have grown. I know they shouldn't cause I'm with Jeff and I still love him, but I can't control my feelings.

"Steph" he took my hand "I know you love Jeff, OK. And I have no intentions of breaking you guys up. But… I love you. Then I find out that you're carrying my kids and it just makes me love you even more and I didn't think that was possible" he said looking into my eyes. He is so sweet.

"John, I love you too. But…" I started to explain

"Wait, what? You love me too?" he was shocked

"Yes John, I do. But I also love Jeff. I wanna be with you, I really do. But I also still wanna be with Jeff" I said as sympathetically as possible.

"I understand. Do whatever you need to do. I know in my heart that you're the one for me so I'll wait for you" he said and leaned down and kissed me. This one was different than that first one; this one was accepted and wanted too. There was more feeling and passion in this one kiss than in any of Jeff's combined. It was amazing. We just got really into it and started making out for the next like 10 minutes.

"Uh-hem" mom cleared her throat, which made John jump up off the bed as I sat up.

"I'm…uh…gonna go check on Mikey and Stephanie" John said and left the room.

"Explain" mom said. So I did. I explained how my feelings for him had grown, the conversation we just had, the other day at the hospital, all of it.

Mom sighed as she sat next to me. "You need to decide who is more important in your life, then you'll figure out who you want, cause you can't do this to them. I'll leave you to your thoughts. Remember, I'm always here if you need me"

"I know mom" I gave her a hug "Thanks" then mom left the room,

So I went to a new page in my journal and wrote down the differences between John and Jeff. First I did the qualities; I wrote down the good and the bad for both men. And of course the good outweighed the bad by far for both of them. Jeff has been great to me; I mean he's OK with me being pregnant by another man. John, well he's the one that got me pregnant but as he argued with his parents, he did step up. Which is a huge plus, cause there are sometimes where adults don't even step up. They both basically became my best friends on my first day of school. John is living with us now and to see Jeff I would have to fly up there every time to see him. It would be easier on the kids, especially when they get older cause think about it; if I stay with Jeff but still live with John then it would confuse them. I've already seen John with Mikey and Stephanie so I know he'll be great with ours. John's already got a close relationship with mom and dad but he's known them longer. Jeff didn't hit it off so well with dad. Dad's just not that into Jeff I guess. So right now it looks like John, but I haven't talked to Jeff for a while, or Amy I've been meaning to find out from her on how Jeff is taking the whole, John living with me thing. So I decided to call her.

"Hey Ames"

"Hey Steph, how is everybody?" she asked

"Good, mom's doing a lot better" I sat back down on my bed.

"That's good"

"Ya. But I seriously need to talk to you" I laid down and just stared at the ceiling.

"What's up?" she sounded a little concerned.

"Confidential?" I asked

"Of course" she replied

"Cause I know Jeff is like your brother but you need to try and see it from my point"

"Alright, go on"

"OK, so…" and I explained it all.

"Like you said, Jeff is like my brother but he hasn't been making me the happiest person as of lately"

"Why?" I wondered

"Well he's just been in this constant pissy mood. Complaining about John living with you" she sounded mad about it.

"But I thought they had gotten closer"

"Ya they did, but Jeff changed his mind when John moved in with you"

"But his parents kicked him out!" Doesn't Jeff understand that?

"I know, that's what I argue. But he says about how John could have moved in with Randy"

"He could of but John wants to be there with me through it, plus he IS gonna be in the kids lives and it would just be easier on everyone if John lived here"

"That's what I said"

"Then what's his problem?"

"He said that he knows something is going on. And from what you told me, he's right" I'm glad she wasn't mad about that.

"Ya, but I've always had SOME feelings for John. Even before I got with Jeff, I've been confused between the two since I first met them; you know that" I explained

"I know, but you did chose Jeff"

"I know I did and those feelings for John didn't grow and I had decided that John was just my best friend. Even then Jeff thought something was going on, then…" she cut me off, she knows me so well.

"…once you found out how strong John felt for you, which was around the time you got pregnant; you started to question your feelings for Jeff while those feelings for John grew"

"Yes, but I still love Jeff and I don't want to hurt him" I started to cry

"No matter what happens, you will always love Jeff. He was your first love, nothing can change that"

"I know Ames, I know. I just don't know what to do"

"My advice to you would be… break it off with Jeff"

"What? But…"

"I know, he's like my brother. But, no matter how much he may SEEM to be OK with it all, he isn't. Trust me, I know. Whatever you decide to do, if you decide to break up with Jeff, I didn't tell you any of this stuff. I really hope it goes OK and you guys could still be friends"

"I hope so too. Thank you so much Ames. I know I said it before but I honestly don't know what I would do without you" I dried my tears.

"No problem Steph. Call me whenever you need me OK"

"I will. I'll let you know how it goes"

"Thanks. I love you like a sister, I hope you know that" she said, made me smile.

"I know, and I love you like a sister too"

"Just wanted to make sure. Talk to ya later"

"Bye" then I hung up. I'm glad that Randy has Amy, they deserve each other.

So I laid in bed for the next half hour until I heard one of the babies cry. I got up and I saw mom in the hallway on her way there too. "It's alright, I got it mom, go lay back down"

"Thanks" she turned around and went back to bed.

I walk in there and see Mikey still fast asleep and Stephanie just balling. So I took her downstairs before she woke him up. I held her in my arms just cradling her, trying to get her to go back to sleep. It wasn't working. "Are you hungry? I bet that's what it is" I said to her and grabbed a bottle from the fridge and started feeding her; she started eating.

"I was right, wasn't I?" I smiled at her. Then I decided to sit in the rocking chair while I fed her.

"What is your big sister gonna do? Huh Stephie. Just so you know, I am the only one that can call you that. You know why? Cause that's daddy's nickname for me. So the way I see it, only a Stephie can call another Stephanie, Stephie" she smiled a little "Do you get what I'm saying? Of course not, you're not old enough yet. But I'm gonna talk to you anyways" I sighed "I hope you are never in the situation that I'm in right now. It is so stressful. Actually I know you will never be in this situation because guys will have to go through me to date you and I don't see that happening very easily. Plus, you'll have dad and John for sure and probably Mikey and Randy too. So on top of me you got 4 guys that are going to be over protective too. Once I approve of them I guess I will have to make sure the guys lay off, right?" My eyelids grew heavy as I yawned "I just realized… you're not even one year old yet and in 5 and a half more months you're gonna be an aunt. That's gonna be weird" I yawned again and shut my eyes. I fell asleep with my little sister in my arms. But I had a really bad dream. It was like I was watching a movie… (A/N: ITALLICS IS THE DREAM)

_I came out of my body; I could see myself sleeping in the rocking chair with Stephie. Then I hear the doorbell ring, I wake up and answer the door; it's Jeff. "Hey Babe, what are you doing here?" I asked as I gave him a hug._

"_Stephanie, I really need to talk to you" he said with a serious look on his face._

"_OK, let me go put Stephie down" so I went and put her back in her crib._

"_Let's go out back" he suggested, so we did._

"_What's on your mind?" I asked as I shut the door behind me._

"_More like, what's on your mind?" he asked. He could always see right through me._

"_Jeff" I sighed "I love you and I always will, but…"_

"_But? There's a but?" I could tell he was starting to get mad._

"_Let me finish. But I love John too and…"_

"_See, I knew it. I knew there was something going on between you two. I knew it then and you made me out to be the bad person"_

"_There wasn't anything going on then" he wouldn't look at me "Babe look at…"_

"_Don't call me that you whore" he yelled_

"_Excuse me"_

"_You were playing my heart while you were fucking John"_

"_Jeff, what the hell? You know I wouldn't do that. That's insane" then he slapped me across the face._

"_Don't call me insane"_

"_I didn't call you insane; I said 'That's insane' what is your problem?" I yelled_

"_You are" he slapped me again "You cheated on me" he kicked my shin, which made me fall to the ground._

"_What has gotten into you?" I yelled again_

"_Common sense" he kicked my stomach_

"_Jeff, don't do that!"_

"_Why not?" he kicked me in the stomach again "Cause then there, won't be anything between you and John anymore" he kicked my stomach again "Then it can just be us" he kicked me again, he just kept kicking. He looked like he had gone crazy._

"_JEFF STOP! PLEASE DON'T! _JEFF PLEASE STOP!" I was pulled out of my night mare by someone shaking my shoulders. I open my eyes and see John.

"Are you OK? You were having a nightmare" John stated

"Where's Stephie?" I asked, noticing she wasn't in my arms.

"I put her in her crib. What happened?" John asked

"It was horrible. Jeff was beating me, he kept kicking my stomach, he called me…he called me a…" I started to cry.

"It's OK" John hugged me "It was just a nightmare. Whatever he called you I know he wouldn't really do that" I continued to cry as John just held me in his arms. 10 minutes later I dried my tears.

"I'm gonna break up with Jeff"

"You can't do that just because of a nightmare"

"It's not. All day I've been thinking about it. And I choose you. I really wanna be with you John, I love you" I kissed him

"I love you too" he kissed me back "When are you gonna do it?"

"As much as I HATE doing stuff like this over the phone, that nightmare just has me shook up, so I'm gonna call him"

"I'll leave you alone to do it"

"Thanks" I said as he walked out of the room. I took a deep breath and called Jeff.

"Hey Hun" he answered the phone

"Hey Jeff, you got a minute?"

"For you? Of course I do" he was cheery

"We're ALWAYS gonna be friends, right?" I asked

"Ya, of course we are. Why?"

"Cause with me being here to help mom with the kids and you being there, it's just… Long distance relationships don't work"

"I know they don't. Especially when you have another man that you're in love with living with you" he didn't sound mad.

"How?..."

"Hun look, I know OK. I understand. You have to be honest with me. You're breaking up with me for John. Just say it" he seemed so calm about it.

"Alright, I am. I'm really sorry Jeff. I still love you though"

"I know you do, I love you too. I just want to see you happy"

"But you make me happy too" he's not doing it intentionally but he's making me feel bad.

"But you're happier with John, I could always see that. Sure he was just your best friend then but I could tell that you were happier with him. Besides, it's best for the babies for me to just butt out"

"No don't do that. Randy and Ames are gonna be called aunt and uncle and you are gonna be called uncle Jeff, whether you like it or not. I still wanna be friends with you Jeff"

"I don't know if I can do that" then I heard the dial tone. I started to cry again. How many times do I have to cry in one day? I left a note on the table that said I was going for a walk. I was in dire need of sometime alone right now.

A/N: SO I KNOW ATLEAST HALF OF YOU WERE WAITING FOR IT AND IT'S OFFICIAL, JEFF AND STEPH ARE BROKEN UP AND STEPH IS WITH JOHN. WHAT'S NEXT? I GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND FIND OUT :P


	16. The bad and the good

Chapter 16: The bad and the good

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS: **techwiz, csimiamigirl73, Cena130 **CONGRATULATIONS TO: **techwiz** FOR BEING REVIEW #50 FOR THAT, THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU :D I WILL DEDICATE WHATEVER CHAPTER I'M ON TO REVIEWER #75 ALSO (IF IT GETS THAT HIGH) AND FOR REVIEWER #100 (AGAIN IF IT GETS THAT HIGH, I DOUBT IT WILL) I WILL DO SOMETHING SPECIAL. DEDICATE THAT CHAPTER AND IF I HAVEN'T GOTTEN NAMES FOR THE KIDS YET, THEN I WILL USE YOUR NAME OR MAKE YOU A CHARACTER IN THE STORY WHICHEVER YOU CHOOSE :D

During my walk I found a park that's just a couple blocks from the house. I love parks. I sat in the swing and just let all these thoughts go through my mind, the main one being; did I make the right decision? Is being happy and in love with John (the father of my kids) worth losing one of my best friends? I believe I made the right decision, but why do I feel so bad? Then I remembered that I would call and tell Amy how it went; so I called her and told her the conversation, word for word…

"So he said you guys couldn't be friends?" Amy sounded pissed

"Ya. But the thing I don't get was that he was so calm about it"

"Did he give you a reason?"

"No, I didn't have time to ask. Right after he said that he hung up" I explained

"He hung up on you?" she was appalled

"Ya, but…" I started to say before she cut me off.

"I gotta go"

"Where?" I asked

"I'm gonna go pay a visit to my bubby" I know that tone, that was more of a 'I'm gonna go kill him' tone.

"Ames, you don't…"

"I'll call ya later" then she hung up. I was about to call Jeff and warn him about Amy but decided against it cause she'll get answers.

_Amy's POV_

I arrive at the Hardy household and ring the doorbell. Matt answers the door.

"Hey Amy what's up?" he greets me

"Is Jeff home?" I asked as I pushed my way past him inside.

"Ya, he's in his room. What's going on?" he could tell that I was pissed.

"If you wanna know so bad, then you can stand outside his room while I chew his head off" I said and went to Jeff's room. Of course Matt followed; nobody wants to miss the chance to see their sibling get yelled at.

"Jeff, open the damn door!" I yelled, pounding on it.

"What's your problem?" he said as he pulled the door open.

"What's my problem? More like, what's your problem?" I backed him back into his room.

"What are you talking about?" he is not gonna play dumb with me.

"Stephanie! First, I don't know how YOU go from pissy to understanding in one day but if you're so understanding that she wants to be with John more, then why can't you guys still be friends?!"

"I have my reasons" he hung his head.

"I'd like to know what they are cause you didn't hear Steph on the phone just now. I have never heard her sound this depressed. She just lost one of her best friends, the same best friend that just so happened to be her first boyfriend, the same first boyfriend that just so happened to actually be content with her accidentally getting pregnant by another man. Jeff; you, me, Randy and John were her first best friends. Not just her first best friends here but her first best friends period and she just lost one of us. God knows why. And I think it's bullshit" I angrily voiced my opinion.

"You really wanna know why I can't be friends with her?" he asked

"Yes, I do"

"Cause she said she loves me and that she always will. I don't want that to be on her mind all the time when she's with John" he explained. Is he serious? Men are idiots.

"Jeff; she will always love you cause 1: you're one of her best friends and 2: you're her first love, you always hold on to some feelings for your first love" I tried to reason.

"I don't care; I want her to be happy. And without me, she will be"

"Whatever Jeff. You made your bed, now you have to lie in it" there was obviously no point in arguing with him, he made his decision.

"Is he serious?" Matt asked as I walked out of Jeff's room.

"Ya, he is. Don't even bother"

"He's gonna end up regretting that" Matt stated

"We both know that. But I gotta go. See ya Matty" I said as I opened the door to leave.

"You know you got Steph calling me that too" he said, he doesn't really like it.

"Yep" I smiled

"See ya Amy" he said as I left. Matt's like my brother too. I love teasing him. Then I called Steph and told her to try to just move on.

_Steph's POV_

This really sucks. But like Amy said, I have to move on. I have John to help me out with that.

* * *

It's been a couple weeks. Last week mom was finally up and about. But she runs around like a chicken with it's head cut off. She thinks that cause she didn't do anything the first week that she has to do everything now. Every time John or I try to help, she beats us to it. She's gonna end up exhausting herself. Tomorrow I have another appointment. We get to find out the sexes. Grandpa and grandma (mom's parents) are coming over to watch the twins while we go.

* * *

We walk into the doctor's office and the doctor says "So how have you been Miss Stephanie" I don't know why he can't just call me Stephanie.

"I'm good Doc, how are you?" I asked

"I'm having a pretty good day"

"That's good"

"Yes it is. So where is that other man that was with you last time, the one with the rainbow like hair" he asked as he was getting me prepped up.

"Ummm…" I started to say.

"He's not in the picture anymore" John answered for me

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"It's OK" I reassured him

"So we get to find out the sexes today?" mom was excited

Doc laughed at her. "Yes Sara we do" then he looked at me "She's a bit excited, don't ya think?"

"You don't have to live with her" I stated

"Hey" mom said

"She's just teasing" John stated

"So let's see" Doc said finding the babies "Here is baby A and it's a girl… and here is baby B and it's also a girl. Congratulations guys"

"Thanks Doc" I gave him a hug.

"We're having girls" John said and gave me a hug. You ceould tell he was really excited.

"I'm gonna have grand-daughters!" mom gave me a hug.

"Yes mom, you are" I commented, obviously

"But that means that I'm gonna be a grandma" mom said, making it sound like that made her old.

"You already look the part" John said then mom slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ooooo" Doc said as I laughed

"Here's the pictures. You guys have a great day" Doc said and left.

* * *

As soon as we walked in the house I saw dad, he wasn't supposed to be home till next week. I ran and gave him a hug "Daddy"

"Hey Stephie, how'd it go?" he asked as mom and John walked in the house.

"Great" I said as John came up beside me and put his arm around my waist.

"We're gonna have grand-daughters" mom said and gave him a kiss.

"That's great but are you two together?" dad asked pointing at John and I.

"Yes Mark, we are. Jeff, well…ya" was all John could say.

"I see, are you OK Stephie?" dad asked

"Yes dad I'm fine"

"Wait, you guys aren't staying in the same room are you?"

I decided to mess with him, kind of. "It's not like it would matter anyways. He can't do anymore harm"

"EXCUSE ME!" dad shouted

"I mean, would there really be a problem with us sleeping in the same bed?" I asked, John looked scared shitless. He didn't know what I was doing.

"YES, THERE WOULD!"

"Why?" I asked

"Cause you're 16 and he's 17!"

"But I'm already pregnant by him" I was just calm about it.

"So…Not under my roof, you guys won't be sharing a…"

"Dad, cool it. I'm just messin with ya" I patted his chest, then walked into the kitchen and got a Butterfinger from the freezer.

"Damn it Stephie, why do you have to do that?"

"I love you too dad" I smiled as I plopped myself on the couch and remembered back to that first night that mom and the babies came home. (A/N: ITALLICS ARE THE FLASHBACK)

_I was lying in bed trying to fall back to sleep. I had just gotten Mikey to fall back to sleep, luckily he didn't wake Stephie. Then I felt someone get into bed with me._

"_John, what are you doing?" I scooted over so he'd have more room. There's plenty of room anyways, it is a queen size bed._

"_I want to know what it's like to hold you in my arms at night"_

"_That's sweet John, but I'm still with Jeff"_

"_Come on Steph, it's not like anything is gonna happen. I just wanna hold you close to me"_

_I thought for a minute, then I caved "I guess it couldn't hurt" I said as I laid my head on his chest and he put his arm around me._

"_Good night Steph" he kissed my forehead._

"_Night John" I said as I wrapped my arm around his stomach. I always slept with a big teddy bear, so I guess tonight John is my teddy bear. I felt so safe in his arms._

"Steph, yoo hoo" John waved his hand in front of me.

"What?" I snapped out of it as he sat next to me on the couch.

"You were off in la la land" he commented as I leaned up against him.

"Well, thinking about you will do that to me" I stated as he put his arm around me.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked

"That first night" I whispered, cause mom and dad were in the other room. I didn't want them to hear.

"I liked that" he said as he gave me a peck on the lips.

"So did I" I said as I did the same

A/N: SO HOW WAS THAT CHAPTER? HEADS UP, I AM GONNA BE BUSY THIS WEEK, MY GODMOTHER IS COMING UP TO SEE US. I HAVEN'T SEEN HER IN ABOUT A YEAR, SO I WILL TRY TO UPDATE BEFORE THAT BUT WE HAVE TO GET THE HOUSE CLEAN. SO IF IT'S ANOTHER WEEK BEFORE I UPDATE, I'M SORRY :(


	17. A bump in the road

Chapter 17: A bump in the road

A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. I HAD FUN WITH MY GODMOTHER THOUGH :) DID YOU HEAR YET? DURING HIS MATCH WITH KENNEDY JOHN GOT INJURED, TURNS OUT IT'S A COMPLETE RIGHT PECTORAL TENDON TEAR, SURGERY IS REQUIRED AND HE WILL BE OUT FOR 6 MONTHS TO A YEAR. THERE WILL BE A TITLE MATCH AT NO MERCY THOUGH. THIS SUCKS BIG TIME… 6 MONTHS TO A YEAR WITH NO JOHN CENA :'( ANYWAYS, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS: **101mizzpoet101, Cena130, techwiz, csimiamigirl73 **NOW ON WITH THE STORY.

It's been about a month and I am now 6 months along. I think I look fat and ugly but John keeps telling me that I am more beautiful than ever. Of course he would say that. John and I are packing our things; we have a flight to catch later. We are staying at Darci and Kim's for a week.

* * *

We just got off the plane and got our bags. We spotted Darci and I ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hey there Steph, miss me much?" she asked

"Of course I miss you. Where's your better half?" I laughed

"Better huh? She's at home cleaning up"

"Cleaning? She doesn't have to clean for us" I said, obviously

"But she wants to. Hey John" she gave him a hug

"Hey Darc, what's up?" he asked

"Nothin much. You've been taking good care of my niece and grand-nieces?"

"Of course I have" John smiled and put his arm around me.

"And just so you know, they will call you and Kim aunt, so you don't have to feel old"

"That's awesome"

* * *

We walk into the house. "Why are all the lights off?" I asked as I flipped them on.

"SURPRISE!" I hear as everyone jumped out. I look around the room and I see; Kim, Amy, Randy, Matt, Dave and Ken.

"A baby shower? You guys didn't have to do this" I stated

"Ah, but we did" Kim gave me a hug.

"Thanks guys" I said and went around and gave everyone a hug as I caught up with them.

"Hey Davey, how are you?"

"I'm good but it's lonely at school without ya"

"I'm sorry. Did you ever hook up with that one chic?" I couldn't remember her name.

"Ashley Masarro?" he asked

"Ya, her"

"Yep" he smiled

"So how's that going?"

"Fantastic, we've been going strong for the past 4 months"

"Congratulations Davey, I wanna actually meet her before we go back"

"That can be arranged" he smiled

"Thanks" then I walked over to Matt and Ken.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Not much" Matt answered

"Same old same old" Ken stated

"So, any new women I should know about?" I asked. It's been about 7 months since I've seen them, I'd like to know if my friends are in any relationships.

"Nope" they both said and smiled at each other.

"What? Are there not any girls good enough?" I asked

"Girls?...Matt started

"…Nope" Ken finished

"What are you guys talking about?" I was confused

"Well we both are in a relationship" Matt stated

"I thought you guys said there weren't any new girls"

"There aren't" Ken answered

"What?" Then Ken and Matt kissed.

"Oh, I see. Since when? Ken didn't you have a crush on me a long time ago?" I asked

"I did. I'm bi, so I'll swing either way" Ken smiled

"Same here" Matt added

"Why didn't you guys ever tell me?"

"Cause we thought you would try to hook us up, since you were friends with so many guys" Ken answered

"You're probably right. Are you guys happy?"

"Yes, very" Matt said as he put his arm around Ken.

"Congratulations"

"Thanks" they both said. Then I walked over to Amy and Randy.

"Hey sis" Randy gave me a hug

"Hey bro, hey Ames" I then gave Amy a hug. "You guys still going strong, I see"

"Of course" Randy gave Amy a kiss.

"How are you and John?" Amy asked

"Fantastic. He makes me so happy…" I was cut off by John putting his arm around my waist.

"Talkin about me?" he asked and gave me a kiss.

"I always am" I smiled

"You guys are really cute together" Randy said

"Oh my god, did Randy Orton just say the word cute?" John asked

"I believe he did" I laughed

"Shut up" he pouted "It's true though"

"Thanks Randy" I said

"Steph, can I talk to you alone for a minute" Amy asked

"Sure" then we went upstairs to my old room. "What's up?" I asked as we sat on the bed.

"Well… It's… I know you probably don't want to hear about him but…"

"Ames, just spit it out"

"It's Jeff"

"What about him?" I asked

"We're all really worried about him"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well, he's slipped into a really deep depression. He doesn't talk to anybody except Matt and then it's only a few words"

"Why should I care?"

"Steph" she tried to reason with me.

"What? I stopped caring when he decided that he didn't wanna be friends anymore. You even tried talking to him then and he still didn't want to. Just as you said, he made his bed now he has to lie in it"

"And that's all he does"

"What?"

"That's all he does, is lie in his bed. Please atleast try to talk to him"

"Why should I?"

"We've tried everyone else. Please" she begged. And Amy never begs for ANYTHING.

"OK fine. Lets go" so we went back downstairs. "John; Amy and I are gonna see Jeff real quick, I'll be right back" I gave him a kiss.

"Alright, we'll open presents when you guys get back"

"Sounds good" I said and we left. We got to the house and Gilbert (Matt and Jeff's dad) answered the door.

"Stephanie" he gave me a big hug.

"Hey Gil, how are you?" I asked

"I'm good. How far along are you now?" I always liked Gil, I'm glad he doesn't have chip on his shoulder cause of what happened.

"About 6 months now" I stated as Amy and I walked in the house.

"You gonna bring them around?"

"Of course I will"

"So you heard about Jeff?" he was obviously worried about his son.

"Ya. Amy thought that maybe I should try talking to him"

"He's in his room. Good luck"

"Thanks" I said as Amy followed "Let me go alone" I told her

"Alright" she said, then I knocked on his door and walked in.

"Hey Jeff" I said as he looked over at me and sat up in his bed. "How are you?" I asked

He put a thumbs down. "Come on, why don't you talk to anybody?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Is it because of me?" I asked, then he looked down.

"That's bullshit" I stated and he gave me one of those 'how do you figure?' looks.

"Because I still wanted to be friends. You're the idiot that said you couldn't be" then he flipped me off.

"I can one up you" so then I flipped him of then said "You're an asshole"

Then he flipped me off with both hands. "That's pathetic" I did the same then said "Bastard"

"Fuck you" he stated

"I got the mute to talk" I said cockily

"You're a bitch" he stated

"And how is that?"

"You cheated on me"

"Don't start this shit again. Look Jeff, I apologized for that. We were both drunk, shit happens. I wanted to still be with you. But I'll admit I had some pent up feelings for John. I told you that, I even flat out said that I was breaking up with you for John and you were OK with it, or so I thought. Then you decide we can't be friends. Then you go into this deep depression. Why? Because I'm not in your life? Well that's your own damn fault. Find someone else and be happy with her" I was calm about it, I didn't raise my voice.

"Get the fuck out of my room and get the fuck out of my life!" he yelled as he pointed to the door.

"What? Problems with me telling the truth? Fine, have a nice life" I said and stormed out. On my way out I stopped and gave Gilbert a hug. "Sorry Gil, he did talk but it wasn't much. Don't worry I'll make sure to bring the girls to see you"

"Thanks Stephanie"

"No problem" I said and Amy and I left.

"So what happened?" Amy asked on our way back to Darci and Kim's.

"Well, Jeff's become an asshole" I simply said

"And…"

"I walked in…" I told her what happened

"You tried"

"Sorry" I said as we pulled into the driveway.

"Whose car is that?" she asked me

"I don't know. I've never seen it before" I said as we walked up to the house and we heard a gunshot. We walk into the house quietly and we see my real mom.

"Is that…" Amy whispered

"Ya, that's my real mom. Find something blunt" I whispered back as I looked in the house and I see Kim on the floor and a puddle of blood starting to form underneath her.

"ANYBODY MOVES AND YOU GET THE SAME FATE!" she yells

"How's this?" Amy whispered as she handed me a little metal statue of David.

"Perfect"

"What do we do?" she asked

"HEY THERE SIS, HOW'S IT GOING?" she said as she grabbed Darci and held her at gun point.

"Well I sneak up behind her, hoping she don't see us and I bash her over the head with it"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Sneak back outside and get far enough away that she won't hear you and call the cops"

"OK" she says and goes out side. I quietly go up behind her. I'm glad her back is to the door. I stand up behind her and she whips around.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK…" she started to yell but I hit her in the head as hard as I could and she fell to the ground. I grabbed the gun, and then Darci and I went and checked on Kim.

"Honey, speak to me please" Darci said

"Kim, please still be alive. Where did she shoot her at?" I asked

"Somewhere in the chest"

"What happened?"

"We all were sitting around talking when she walked in. Her and Kim started arguing. Kim got up and was yelling at her to get out and as Kim was getting closer to her she shot her…"

"I saw everything after that, the cops should be here shortly" I started to cry "Kim please wake up" I said as we both checked her pulse and couldn't find one.

"Steph, is she OK?" John asked as everyone started to crowd around.

"I got it" I told Darci "Come on guys; let's go back into the living room"

"I called the cops and I told them to bring an ambulance too" Amy walked in "Is everyone OK?" she asked

"No Ames, Kim's gone" I started to ball.

"No?" Amy couldn't believe it.

"Ya" I said and she hugged me and we both cried. "Can someone tie that bitch up incase she wakes up please" I said in between tears as I pointed to my real mom.

"Ya" Randy said as him and John dragged her away.

"Wait" I said as they dragged her past me. I kicked her in the stomach as hard as I could and then I punched her in the face. "OK" I said and they dragged her into the living room and tied her to a chair as everyone kept an eye on her.

The cops came and handcuffed her and put her in the cop car and took down everybody's statements. The paramedics declared Kim deceased on the spot. After they took Kim away I went to Darci.

I gave her a huge hug "Come on Darci, lets go back inside. You're gonna catch a cold" I was still crying. She reluctantly came with me. We sat down in the living room with everyone else.

"If you all want to leave. I'll understand" Darci stated

"No, we're all gonna stay with you tonight" Matt said

"You need some company" Dave added

"You really don't have to" Darci argued

"We want to" Ken said

"You guys were always there for us when we needed it and we're gonna be here for you" Randy said and gave Darci a hug.

"Thanks guys. This means a lot" Darci tried to dry her tears. "Steph, why don't you open the presents"

"Darci, I can't. Not right after…"

"She would want us to" Darci said

"Alright, just for Kim" so I open the first one. It's from Ken and Matt. It was two little onesies, one said "DOUBLE" and the other said "TROUBLE". "You guys, they're so cute" I said

"Well they have you and John as parents and that's just asking for trouble" Ken said, so I stuck my tongue out at him.

"This ones from Amy and Randy" John handed me the box. They were two bibs. One said "I love my aunt" and the other said "I love my uncle". "I wonder whose idea this was" I eyed Amy as they were pointing at each other.

"This one is from me but Ashley helped me pick it out" Dave handed me the present. It was two navy blue outfits that had black socks and black hats to go with them. "She has great tastes Davey, keep her" they all laughed

"And this one is from Kim and I" Darci brought in two big boxes.

"Darc, are these?" John started to say.

"Ya, we got you guys cribs" Darci finished

"You guys didn't have to do that" I gave her a hug.

"But you guys need them"

"Thanks Darc" John gave her a hug.

"So what's next on the agenda?" Ken asked

"Well you guys are all more than welcome to go home" Darci informed them

"No, we said we were staying here for you. We are staying the night" Dave gave her a hug.

"Thank you guys. Atleast call your parents and let them know" Darci told them

As everyone did that I followed Darci into the kitchen.

"You have great friends" Darci told me.

"I know, and they really care about you too. Let's all watch 'The Great Outdoors' for old times" I suggested

"That was Kim's favorite"

"I know" I said. We all got sleeping bags and got comfortable in the living room. Darci slept on one couch and John and I slept on the other. Randy and Amy was lying in front of the couch John and I was on. Dave was lying in front of the couch Darci was on and Ken and Matt laid in the middle of the room. It was a little bit of a tight squeeze but we made it fit. We watched all of Kim's favorite movies that night. It was a sad day but we tried to make the bet of it.

A/N: SO THAT SUCKED, HOPEFULLY THEY NEVER HAVE TO PUT UP WITH STEPH'S REAL MOM EVER AGAIN CAUSE SHE'S GOING TO JAIL FOR A LONG TIME. PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS :D AGAIN, SORRY IT TOOK A WEEK TO UPDATE :S


	18. Week with Darci

Chapter 18: Week with Darci

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS: **101mizzpoet101, Cena130, csimiamigirl73, Rickster627** YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE THE REST OF THE WEEK. NOW I KNOW IT WOULD TAKE LONGER FOR A TRIAL AND EVERYTHING BUT I AM GONNA SPEED THINGS UP AND SAY IT HAPPENS THE DAY BEFORE JOHN AND STEPH HAVE TO GO BACK HOME. SO ON WITH THE STORY :D

I wake up and see all the guys still asleep. I go into the kitchen and I see Darci and Amy talking. "Hey guys" I sat down at the table with them.

"Hey Steph" they both said

"How much sleep did you guys get?" I asked cause I know I didn't get much and I heard moving around while I wasn't asleep.

"I probably got about 4 hours" Amy answered

"I tried to sleep; I was off and on all night. So I got a total of maybe 2 hours" Darci replied

"Same here" then we just sat there not talking for a while.

"How about I make some of my famous sausage and gravy" Amy suggested

"I'll help ya" Darci added

"Call me in when it's ready. I'm gonna go get some fresh air" I said as I grabbed my coat and my phone and went outside. I climbed up in the tree and sat there for a little while, then I called mom and dad and told them what happened and that they need to come down for the funeral and the trial later on in the week. Then Randy came out.

"Hey Sis, breakfast is ready" Randy said, then looked up and saw me in the tree. "Get down; you don't want to fall do you"

"I have never fallen out of this tree; I've been up here like a million times" I said, obviously

"But you never had the extra weight either"

"Excuse me" I eyed him

"Sorry, it's true though"

I sighed "I know, hop up here with me" so he did "I feel enormous"

"Well you are 6 months and having twins"

"True, I just can't wait to see them"

"Have you guys thought of any names yet?" Randy asked

"Well in light of recent events, one of them will be named Kim"

"I'm sure John will agree with you" we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So when did Ken and Matt hook up. I never saw that coming"

"Ya, neither did we. About a couple months ago. They're really happy though"

"That's good. Ummm… how did Jeff take it?" I wondered

"Nobody knows"

"He never said anything, did he?"

"Nope. I think it's cause of what happened between you two" I think that's what everyone thinks.

"That's what I figured when Amy told me about it. But I'm the one that still wanted to be friends, so it's his fault. When I tried to talk to him yesterday he told me to stay out of his life. I do care about him though. He's still my best friend" Randy gave me a hug.

"I know Steph. We'll keep an eye out on him though; we'll let you know if anything bad happens"

"OK, you better" I said and jumped down off the branch.

"Don't jump down like that" Randy said as he climbed out of the tree.

"Why?"

"Cause you're pregnant"

"I'm not gonna hurt them by jumping Randy. It's not that far of a jump"

"It is to me"

"That's cause you're scared of heights, even the littlest bit. I was surprised that you actually got up there"

"That's cause it didn't look that high"

I laughed at him, then put my arm around him. "Let's go eat"

So we went inside, I noticed that everyone was awake. After breakfast we all had to go down to the police station. They informed us of the trial date and when the funeral was gonna be. (A/N: I KNOW COPS DON'T DEAL WITH ALL THAT STUFF BUT I JUST THOUGHT IT'D BE EASIER) Then after lunch, everyone went home. Mom and dad ended up getting there a little after supper. They dropped the kids off with mom's parents. That whole week was meant to have fun, and catch up with everyone but that bitch had to ruin it. I never realized how many people cared for Kim; there were so many people at her funeral. After Darci did the eulogy, there wasn't a dry eye in the house, then they played 'In the Arms of an Angel' by Sarah McLaughlin (A/N: I THINK THAT'S HOW YOU SPELL IT) and that just made it worse, that song is so sad. Then the next day we had a party at Darci and Kim's house because Kim always said that when she died to not mourn for her, she wanted us to celebrate her life. So we did, we had pictures of her everywhere, a bunch of photo albums out, all that good stuff. Even though we all were sad, we had a good time cause that's how Kim would have wanted it.

* * *

(A/N: I KNOW THIS MOST LIKELY ISN'T HOW TRIALS GO BUT I HAVE NEVER BEEN TO ONE, SO THIS IS HOW IT'S GOING :S )

So today is the trial. Everybody that was at the house was there because they needed eyewitness accounts. One by one they called all of us up, we all had the same story, but when the guy got the last question they all said the same "Why do you think she would have done this?" the only ones that knew that was Amy, Randy, John, and the family. The three of them and the others just said "I don't know" they were waiting for Darci and I to explain that.

As John was getting off the stand, we knew that Darci was up next. "I know this is hard enough for you, just tell them what everyone else did and I will explain about the abuse OK" I whispered

"Thanks Steph" she already had tears in her eyes as she walked up there.

He gets to the end of her questioning and she said the same as the rest "Now ma'am I know that you would know why your sister would want to commit such an act" he said obviously

"Yes I do, but this is too much. Stephanie knows, she'll tell you" Darci said in between tears.

"Ma'am, just tell us"

"Please sir, just let me step down" she begged

So the judge piped in "You may step down. Stephanie, you're next" I got up there.

"Now I'm sure you're story is the same as the rest"

"Yes sir" I answered

"So let's cut to the chase. Why would your mom do this?" I cringed when he called HER my mom.

"I believe she was jealous" I simply said

"How so?" he asked curiously

"Well, she used to beat me"

"Who, Kim?"

"Heavens no. My…" I cringed "…mother"

"Why would she do that?"

"Because I wanted to see my dad"

"And why couldn't you see him?"

"Cause in the divorce, my mom got full custody and never allowed him to see me. She never even told him where we lived"

"And do you have proof of this abuse?" I'm glad I brought those pictures.

"Actually sir, I do. See, I thought that if I ever got the chance to do this that I should have some proof. So after every single beating I would take pictures of the marks and bruises she left" I said and handed over the pictures as I smirked at the bitch and she actually looked scared. The lawyer looked shocked and it was her lawyer, I guess she never told him about that. He stammered a little, he had to think of what to comeback with.

"And why didn't you ever tell any friends or family members?" he asked

"Friends? Back then I didn't have any. Family members? I never saw them, she kept me home all the time and we didn't have a phone so I couldn't tell them"

"Why didn't you ever go to the cops?"

"I was afraid of what she would do to me. She would manipulate them, like she did the teachers that I told, and then she would beat me some more. I didn't want to take the chance"

"So how does Kim come into the picture?"

"Well Darci is my…mother's sister and Kim is Darci's girlfriend. Well one night after a brutal beating, my…mother had went to a payphone and called Darci and Kim and told them that 'she couldn't deal with me anymore' and that they needed to come get me. So they did and they treated me like a kid should be treated, they were my parents. They especially allowed me to see my dad and I got to move in with him" I smiled

"And my client tells me there was an altercation that night that you got your things. You punched her?"

"Yes I did. Somehow she knew I was there and she tried to take me back with her. I obviously didn't want to go. Who would want to go back to abuse anyways? So I told her off and as she was about to hit me, I thought fast and hit her instead. She walked out of the house saying, and I quote 'You just made the biggest mistake of your life'. And we are having this trial from the results of her backlash"

"No further questions" the lawyer said

"Thank you Stephanie, you may step down" the judge said and I went and sat back down with Darci. The lawyers did their closing arguments, then the jury went to make their decision. It didn't take very long. They came back out about an hour later and decided to give her life in prison without the possibility of parole.

As she was being dragged back to another room, she yelled "You haven't heard the last of me"

"I believe we just did" I smiled and waved at her. I think that might have pissed her off a bit, but I don't care. She's gone forever. The next day we made sure Darci was OK for us to leave, cause we had to go back. John and I hadn't brought any school work with us so we had a lot to catch up on. We told Darci that there was always room for whenever she wanted to come visit us.

A/N: SO HOW WAS IT, SHE'S GONE FOR GOOD. AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WANTING JEFF TO GET WITH SOMEONE ELSE, DON'T WORRY, I'M WORKING ON IT. IT WILL PROBABLY BE AWILE BUT HE WILL FIND SOMEONE ELSE, I KNOW THAT FOR A FACT. PLEASE REVIEW :D


	19. Did you feel that?

Chapter 19: Did you feel that?

A/N: SORRY IT'S BEEN LIKE A WEEK SINCE I'VE UPDATED BUT I'VE BEEN WORKING ON 'YOU'RE KIDDING!' I GOT A SEQUEL UP FOR IT TOO CALLED 'NEW CHALLENGES'. I WILL UPDATE NEW SCHOOL AND NEW CHALLENGES AGAIN ON MONDAY; I WILL BE OUT OF TOWN FROM FRIDAY TIL SOMETIME MONDAY. KIM (MY BEST FRIEND) AND I ARE GOING DOWN TO ATLANTA GEORGIA TO SEE THE LUCHAGORS PERFORM, IT'S ABOUT A 10 HOUR DRIVE FROM HERE AND I DON'T HAVE A LAPTOP OR ANYTHING :S THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS: **Cena130, csimiamigirl73, Rickster627 **NOW ON WITH THE STORY

_Steph's POV_

John and I were sitting on the couch doing our school work when it happened, I gasped.

"Steph honey, what's wrong?" John asked

"Nothing, nothings wrong. Just come here" I waved him over

"Then what is it?" he asked as he sat next to me.

"This" I said and took his hand and placed it on my stomach. After a couple minutes nothing happened.

"Honey, what is it that got you so exci…" he started to say, then they kicked. He looked at me wide eyed and smiled. "They kicked"

"Ya" I shook my head and smiled, I was stoked, I actually felt them.

"It's amazing" John said and gave me a kiss. I smiled back at him and kissed him back, only this time I deepened the kiss. I laid down on the couch and he leaned over me, careful to avoid my stomach.

5 minutes later… "Uh-hem" we heard someone clear their throat. John and I both sat up.

"Daddy" I said innocently

"Hey Mark" John said as he scooted over to the other side of the couch and grabbed his notebook and continued writing.

"Are you guys done with your work?" he crossed his arms

"Not yet" I answered

"Then what was that?" dad was a little irked

"Sorry, we just got caught up in the moment" John apologized

"What kind of moment can there be while you're doing school work?" he started to raise his voice.

"I felt the babies kick for the first time dad" I smiled

"Congratulations honey" he gave me a hug "Now back to work"

"Yes daddy" I said and started working on my math.

After we knew he was gone John asked "What's his problem as of lately? Sara's doesn't mind but when he comes home, he's like super over protective"

"In his eyes, I'm still his little baby"

"But I'm like his son, he loves me"

"He's just like that towards you cause you're with me. Remember how he was with Jeff? He didn't like him for that reason"

"I know" John sighed

"Don't worry about it" I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright" he said, then a couple minutes later I felt something hit my side. John threw a wadded up piece of paper at me. I looked up at him and he looked down and smirked. He passed me a note 'in class' he knows I think it's cheesy when he does that. So I opened it up and it said 'So am I sneaking to your room again tonight :D' So I skipped a couple lines and wrote 'Like always, but this time you have to avoid my dad :S Good Luck' then I crumbled it up and threw it back. Ever since we got together, he sneaks to my room and we sleep in each others arms, I love it. Then he threw it back, this time it said 'I don't need luck, I've got skill :P' I laughed, then wrote 'You're a dork' then I threw it at his face.

Then I continued back to my work, cause I thought he was done. But I was wrong 'But I'm your dork' it said.

'Yes, and it pains me to admit it' I wrote.

A/N: THIS NEXT PART WILL JUST BE THE NOTE

John: That hurts my feelings Steph

Me: I'm sorry; I didn't know you had any :P

John: You didn't know I had any feelings huh? Good comeback, but just for that let's play a little game. But before I explain it… are you in?

Me: Of course

John: Alright; since you say that I have no feelings, let's see how long you can go without me showing any of those 'non-existent' feelings.

Me: OK, but that means you can't touch me at all. Deal?

John: Deal

Me: You are gonna end up caving by the end of the night cause you can't keep your hands off me for that long.

John: Sounds like you want to make a little wager

Me: Alright, how about if I win, meaning you cave then you have to take me to dinner and a movie and you have to pay for it all.

John: OK and WHEN I win, meaning you can't take it anymore and start complaining about me not even touching you then you have to pay for dinner and a movie.

Me: Deal

"You are so going down" I told him

"Doubt it" he said but I laughed and then finished up my work. Then I went upstairs to my closet, looking for outfits that would make John want to touch me, but I didn't have any. Damn my style sense.

Later that night…

John was doing pretty good, even during supper he sat across from me. He normally sits next to me.

"What's wrong guys?" mom asked

"Nothing" I laughed, noticing John staring at me. I told him, it's starting to get to him.

"OK" dad said and had one of those 'whatever' looks on his face.

I think they actually thought something was wrong between John and I, cause after supper while mom and I were doing dishes, she asked me about it.

"Really, what's wrong between you two? You guys aren't as affectionate as normal"

"2 reasons. 1: dad's home and 2: we made a little bet" I smirked

"Oh really? What does this bet entail?" she was interested

"Basically, that he has to keep his hands off me. Whoever caves first has to buy dinner and a movie"

"Oh, so you can't touch him either?" she asked

"Wait a second, thanks mom"

"What?"

"See, the deal was: he can't touch me and he said that him winning means that I can't stand him not touching me, so that means that I can entice him. I love you mom" I dried off my hands and went into the living room and sat down with John and dad. I sat as close as I could to John and he scooted away.

I scooted closer to him again and whispered "Don't you wish you could remember that night?" then I smirked at him.

"Sara!" he yelled and got up and ran upstairs to the twins' room with her. I laughed.

"What was that about?" dad asked

"Nothing dad" I said innocently

"Stephie" he scorned

"I'm just messin' with him" I stated

"Alright" dad leaned back in his chair and continued watching tv.

_John's POV_

"Shhh John, I just got them to sleep. What is it?" Sara whispered as I walked into the room.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course" she said as we walked out of the room and into the hall.

"Just you and me. OK?" I asked

"Alright, let's go out on the balcony then" she said, so we did. "So what's up John?" she asked as we sat down.

"First, Steph is being mean" I whined

"What did she do?"

"Well we made this bet…" I started to explain

"She told me about it"

"She's trying to make me lose"

"Isn't that the point?"

"Ya but… ugh, it's not nice" I pouted as she laughed at me.

"Sorry, there's nothing I can do about that. What else did you want to talk to me about?" she asked

"Ya, why am I like 50 times more physically attracted to Steph since she became pregnant?" I asked, it was really bugging me, I thought there was something wrong with me.

"Don't worry about it. Mark was the same way; he couldn't keep his hands off me. I think what it is, is for one; you love her and two; you look at her and think 'she's having my kids' which will make you guys an actual family and that idea just makes you ecstatic" she explained

I thought about it and she's right. "Thanks Sara" I gave her a hug.

"No problem John"

So I left the room and on my way back down the hall I ran into Mark. "Everything OK between you two?" he asked

"Yep" I stated

"Good" he said then I walked downstairs and into the living room, and plopped on the couch next to Steph, I'm gonna owe her dinner and a movie.

She smirked at me then said "Where'd you run off…" I cut her off with a very passionate kiss. At first she was startled, then I could tell she eased up when she deepened the kiss. She was loving it, I laid down and she leaned down on top of me.

"Your…dad…is…gonna…catch…us…again" I said in between kisses.

"I…don't…care" she stated, also in between kisses.

"Awww what the hell" I thought, I was enjoying this, who am I to stop her? But I had to stop her when she started to rub me through my pants. "Steph" I said, she didn't stop. "Honey, we can't do this" I slowly pushed her off me.

"You're right, we should go to my room and lock the door" she said and got up and dragged me behind her. Her mind was on one track, her parents are in the house, we can't do this.

"Steph" I said as we got into her room "I don't really want to stop you but your parents might hear us"

"I can try to be quiet, I'm sure you can too" she said as she locked her door, then walked over to me and pushed me onto the bed and looked at me with that seductive look.

"You're making this really hard for me to say no" I told her as she took my shirt off and threw it across the room.

"Then don't, let's make love" she took her shirt off and threw it at me. She is making me hot.

"But your…" I started to argue.

"I don't care, they are all the way down the hall, there's 4 rooms between us, it's 10 o'clock, so they're in bed. Let's make up for what we don't remember. Please" she gave me that puppy dog look that she knows I can never say no to.

"Alright, let's take it easy though cause this is our 'first time' OK?" I gave in.

"Got it" she said and started kissing down my chest and to my abdomen…

A/N: I STOPPED IT THERE CAUSE I SUCK AT WRITING THOSE SCENES. ANYWAYS… NEXT CHAPTER NOT EVERYBODY, BUT YOU'LL FIND OUT WHO JEFF'S NEW GIRL IS GONNA BE. PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE REVIEWS :D


	20. Jeff's new girl

Chapter 20: Jeff's new girl

A/N: IF YOU EVER GET THE CHANCE, GO SEE THE LUCHAGORS, THEY ARE AMAZING LIVE. I WOULD HAVE UPDATED SOONER BUT SINCE KIM AND I DROVE FROM FT. WAYNE INDIANA TO ATLANTA GEORGIA, I WASN'T ABLE TO :S THANKS TO: **csimiamigirl73, Rickster627, Cena130 **FOR REVIEWS, AS ALWAYS, THEY ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED. ANYWAYS, ON WITH THE STORY :D

_Amy's POV_

So for the past month Jeff has been a lot happier, he told us that he finally found a new girl. We haven't met her yet but Jeff invited Randy and I to the movies this Friday to meet her. I'm really anxious cause she makes Jeff so happy, he's back to his normal, happy, outgoing self.

* * *

So we get to the theater and we see Jeff, and the girl next to him is beautiful. She has blonde hair and I can tell she works out.

"She's pretty" Randy whispers to me

"Ya, she is" I don't have a problem with him thinking another girl is pretty. You can look but don't touch.

We walk up to them and Jeff says "Hun, this is Amy and Randy. Guys, this is Beth"

"Hi" she said as we shook hands. Right off the back I was a little weary. He called her 'Hun' that's what he called Steph, so that kinda irked me a bit. She seems really nice though. Her and I were getting along pretty well to begin with. But I just had this weird vibe around her and I figured out why when her and I had a conversation when the guys were getting popcorn.

"So why haven't we seen you around school?" I asked her

"Cause I go to the school at the next town over" she answered

"Oh OK" I wonder if that's where Steph went. "Do you know a girl that used to go there but got kicked out for punching the principals' daughter in the face? Her name is…"

"…Stephanie" she sounded appalled

"Ya, you know her?"

"Ya, I know her. I'm the one that she punched in the face" she was being cocky about it.

"Does Jeff know this?" I asked, cause I don't think that he would have gotten with Beth if he did know.

"No, why does it matter?" she asked; now she was constantly being bitchy.

"Cause she's the reason Jeff had been depressed for the last 4 months. They broke up" I stated, I wasn't gonna tell her EVERYTHING.

"Are they still friends?"

"No, she wanted to, but he said he couldn't"

"Good, cause if I knew that then I wouldn't have allowed it anyways"

"What? Them being friends?"

"Ya, I hate that bitch" that did it. I got in her face.

"Look, I don't care what your history is with her but she is one of my best friends, she's like Randy's sister, she's also real good friends with Matt, Ken and Dave so don't be talkin smack about her around any of us. Don't say anything to Jeff about her either. You apparently make him happy and Jeff's like my brother, so I will be OK with you as long as you leave Steph out of it"

"Alright, whatever you say. Why'd they break up anyways? Did she turn into her aunts and go dyke?" I smacked her across the face.

"1: I said leave Steph out of it 2: It's none of your damn business why they broke up and 3: her aunts are some of the best people I know and are close with all of us. Steph's real mom went psycho and killed one of them, so that's already a touchy subject. If I EVER hear you say anything like that again, I will do a lot more than slap you. Got it" I made myself clear.

"Alright alright" she put her hands up defensively. I officially hate this chick.

"Hey girls" Randy said as they walked up to us.

"Ready to see the movie?" Jeff asked

"Ya, lets go" I said all cheery. Since she makes Jeff happy then I'll be nice for his sake.

After the movie, Randy was taking me home…

"So I thought Beth seemed cool, what about you?" Randy asked

"I hate her" I simply said

"Why?"

"Well first…" I explained who she is and the conversation we had.

"She said that?" Randy was appalled and obviously pissed.

"Ya, she did"

"Why didn't you tell Jeff? He would have dumped her ass"

"Cause she obviously makes him happy. All I care about is his happiness, so I guess we'll just put up with it" I sighed

"Whatever you say baby. Are you gonna tell Steph?"

"I'll tell her that Jeff finally found someone that he's happy with but I won't tell her who it's with"

"Alright"

_Steph's POV_

I plopped down on the couch next to John; my stomach just keeps getting bigger. I'm 7 months now, I feel so huge. "Amy just called" I said

"How is everyone?" John asked as he put his arm around me.

"Good, she said that Jeff finally found someone that makes him happy. So I'm happy for him"

"That's good. Is it someone we know?"

"I don't know, I didn't bother asking. I don't care anyways, I'm just glad that he's happy"

"That's all that matters" he said and we continued watching RAW.

"John, you graduate in a couple months" I stated

"Ya"

"Well you've never told me what you want to do with the rest of your life"

"I wanna be with you" he gave me a kiss

"Me too, but I mean career wise. We can't live here the rest of our lives"

"I know that" he took a deep breath "I don't know how you're gonna react to this but… You know how every now and then, more often lately I've been traveling with your dad"

"Ya" I was a little uneasy

"Well whenever he gets the chance, he trains me. I wanna wrestle Steph"

I wasn't sure what to think cause I know how dangerous it can be but I looked into his eyes and I see the same passion that I see in dad's eyes. "Well does dad think you have a good chance at making it?"

"Ya, he says I'm a natural. But even if I don't make it, there's always the indies. I just want to wrestle, I don't care where" And that proves the passion.

"As long as you're sure this is what you wanna do and you're gonna stick with it" I stated

"Don't worry. This is what I really want to do"

"You know I will support you in anything you do. I just hope you do well" I gave him a kiss.

"Thank you Baby" he said then gave me a kiss. "What about you? I know you still have another year but what do you want to do?" he asked

"I've already talked with Vince and this summer I'm gonna intern with JR and also with Stephanie. I wanna work behind the scenes with new talent and with creative. He says that if he likes my work then he'll hire me after I graduate"

"That's great, I really hope it works out" he smiled at me, then we finished watching RAW, then went to bed.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? FYI: IT'S BETH PHOENIX. I HAVE A BUSY WORK WEEK THIS WEEK SO I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON BUT THE KEYWORD IS TRY :S


	21. Finally

Chapter 20: Finally

A/N: SO I GOT THIS CHAPTER UP SOONER THAN I THOUGHT. THANKS TO: **Rickster627, csimiamigirl73, Cena130, 101mizzpoet101** FOR THE REVIEWS, I LOVE 'EM. NOW ON WITH THE STORY

_Steph's POV_

I am now 36 weeks along and from what I've read online I could go into labor anytime now, my due dates not for a couple more weeks but I packed up a bag just to be ready. I was sitting on the couch reading one of my Stephen King books when John came in and sat next to me.

"Baby, you know Kimberly's sister needs a name" he stated

"I know, I just haven't thought of any that I really liked yet"

"I know one" he smiled

"What is it?"

"Michelle, I really like that name"

"Kimberly and Michelle... Sounds great to me" I gave him a kiss

"You know, this will probably be one of the last times that we get some peace and quiet around here"

"Ya, I'm kinda glad that mom decided to take Steph and Mikey with her shopping"

"And with your dad at work, it gives us some time alone" he gave me one of those sly smiles.

"Come here" I said and we started making out. It's hard to avoid those lips of his. This was going on for a good 10 minutes until it happened. I knew it was only a matter of time but I didn't expect it this soon. I clutched my stomach.

"Baby, what's wrong?" John looked worried

"Labor" was all I said

"Really?"

"Yes, grab my bag and help me to the car, I'll call everyone on our way there"

"OK" he said and ran to get my bag, then ran back in to help me to the car. I called dad first and told him that if he didn't make it then it would be OK. Then I called mom and she said she would meet us there. I called Darci and told her to go to the school and pick everyone up, I told her to just charge it to out frequent flier miles (A/N: I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN REALLY DO THAT BUT IN HERE YOU CAN :P) I also told her the same thing I told dad, that if they didn't make it by the time the babies came then it would be OK cause I would know that they are on their way.

_Amy's POV_

I was in third period when someone came in the room and gave the teacher a note. "Amy, your aunt Darci is here to pick you up. She says it's a family emergency"

So I hurried up and got my stuff and went up to the office and I saw Darci. "What's going on?" I asked

"Steph's in labor, we have to get everyone else and I only knew your schedule. Do you know everybody's classes?"

"Ya, half of them are down in lunch, here are the room numbers for Dave, Ken and Matt's classes, I'll go down to lunch and get the rest" I said as she left but first I told the lady at the front desk what was going on, so she excused all of us from school for the rest of the day. Then I ran down to lunch, first I found Randy.

"Randy, we have to go, Steph's in labor. Darci's getting the others, let's get Jeff"

"You sure?"

"Ya, where is he?"

"Over with Adam" he said, so we went over there.

"Jeff, let's go"

"Where?"

"Steph went into labor, I'm sure she would want you there"

He thought about it for a minute, I know he still wants to be friends with her, he's told me that. "Alright, let me go get Beth, I want them to meet" Jeff said and got up.

"NO!" both Randy and I shouted

"Why not?" I couldn't tell him

"Fine whatever, just meet us at the airport" I sighed, and he ran out of the school. We met everyone back up at the office and jumped into Darci's car and left. Jeff and Beth were already at the airport when we got there; we got on a plane as quick as we could. The flight is only an hour; hopefully we make it in time.

_Mark's POV_

"Vince, I never do this but this is only a house show but I really have to go home" I stated

"So what if it's a house show, it's just as important" he was irked that I said that.

"Vince, please" I asked

"Why?"

"A family emergency"

"What kind?"

"Steph's gonna have the babies. She went into labor"

"Why didn't you say that to begin with? Go, call me afterwards. I wanna know that everything is OK"

"Thanks Vince, I will" I said, then ran down the hall and got my stuff and left for the airport. Great time to be across the country.

_Steph's POV_

I was in the hospital room all prepped up, I was only 2 cm dilated. Then mom came back into the room. "Do you think dad will make it?" I asked

"He's trying to, he really wants to. Amy just called and said they just landed, they'll be here in about a half an hour"

"See Baby, I told you they would make it" John gave me a kiss

Half an hour later Darci, Amy, Randy, Ken, Matt and Dave all walked in.

"Hey guys" I said as Darci gave me a hug.

"Hey Sis, how's it going?" Randy asked as he gave me a hug.

"Not too bad yet"

"How far along are you?" Darci asked

"3 cm now" John stated

"Someone else came to see you" Amy smiled a little uneasily.

"Who?" I asked

"Me" Jeff said as he walked in "Before you say anything, let me apologize. I'm sorry what I said to you before. Before you were my girlfriend you were one of my best friends and I told you that we would always be friends no matter what and I didn't keep my word and I'm really sorry for that. So, could we go back to normal and be best friends again?" he had that look in his eyes. I could tell that he was sincerely sorry about how things went.

"Come here" I said and gave him a hug. "I hear you finally found someone that you're happy with"

"Yes ma'am" he said with a big smile on his face. "You wanna meet her?"

"You brought her with you?" John asked

"Ya, is that OK?"

"Ya" John and I both said

"Bring her in" I told him

"I really don't think you should" Amy said

"Why not?" Jeff asked

"Because… Well…" Randy said

"Whatever, just bring her in Jeff" I told him. So he went and got her.

"Steph, this is…"

I cut him off "…Beth Phoenix. This is the girl that makes you so happy?" I asked, obviously irked. How did he even meet her?

"Ya, what's wrong with her?" Jeff was confused

"First tell me how you guys met"

"I was walking through the park one day…" Beth started to say

"I did not ask you! Jeff, you continue the story" I stated

"Well, we ran into each other, literally, and started talking and we found that we had a lot in common and I really liked her" Jeff finished

"Did Beth ever tell you that she had to have surgery on her nose cause somebody broke it in one punch?" I smirked at her

"No she…"

"You caught me off guard" Beth interrupted him

"Did you know that she likes to make fun of bald girls even when they kindly ask them to stop?"

"Why would I do anything you asked me to anyways?" she was being cocky

"And did you know that she makes fun of gays also?"

"What's wrong with that? Gays are bad people"

"Excuse me" Jeff just looked at her.

"What?" Beth said like she didn't say anything wrong.

"Darci over there is one of the best people I know and she's gay, that doesn't make her a bad person. Her girlfriend Kim, god rest her soul, was one of the best people I knew and she was gay, that doesn't make her a bad person. My brother is gay, Ken is gay, just because they chose the same sex instead of the opposite it don't make them bad people" Jeff was pissed

"Ya, it does" Beth stated

"No it doesn't, and I'm assuming that the stuff that was mentioned before meant that you were the one that got Steph kicked out. For that, I say thank you cause that means that I would have never met her. So answer this for me, all that stuff that Steph just said about you is true?"

"Ya"

"We're through" Jeff simply said

"What?" Beth was appalled

"We are through"

"You're gonna break up with me because of some dykes, fags and your slut of an ex-girlfriend?" Amy went up to her and punched her in the face and her nose started bleeding instantly.

"Yes" Jeff stated and Beth just stood there.

I started to have a contraction "Beth, I suggest you leave cause you do not want me to get out of this bed" I said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, bitch" Beth turned around to leave and I went to get out of the bed but John and Jeff held me down. "Amy"

"I'd be glad to" Amy said and whipped her around and punched Beth in the face again.

"Thanks" I said as the contraction ended

"No problem" Amy stated

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way man" Randy said to Jeff

"It's alright, I'll get over it" Jeff said

"Please don't tell me, that girl came from in this room" dad said as he walked in.

"You made it" I said happily as he came over and gave me a hug.

"I wouldn't miss it Stephie. Now, who was that girl and why did she have a bloody nose?"

"Jeff's now ex-girlfriend and Amy did it" Dave answered

"I'm not even gonna ask" dad laughed

5 hours later Kimberly Ann and Michelle Nicole were born.

I had a wonderful day. My kids were born and Jeff is back in my life, I really did miss him, I'm glad he came to his senses. I really hope he finds someone that makes him happy that doesn't act different around him.

A/N: SO HOW WAS THAT CHAPTER? I WAS GONNA HAVE THE JEFF/ BETH THING GO DIFFERENTLY AND GO ON LONGER BUT I LIKED THIS WAY BETTER. PLEASE REVIEW, I REALLY DO APPRECIATE THEM :D


	22. Not so easy

Chapter 22: Not so easy

A/N: OK FIRST OFF I HAVE TO SAY, I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD MAKE IT BUT YOU GUYS HIT REVIEW #75 AND IT WAS **101mizzpoet101 **SO THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU :D THANKS TO: **ginny-potter-07, csimiamigirl73, Cena130, 101mizzpoet101, Rickster627** FOR THE REVIEWS. REMEMBER, WHOEVER IS #100 WILL BE ADDED TO THIS STORY; MEANING YOU WILL BE ONE OF THE MAIN CHARCTERS, YOU WILL GET TO CHOOSE WHAT TYPE OF PERSON YOU ARE AND EVERYTHING, MAYBE THIS WILL GET SOME PEOPLE OUT OF THE WOOD WORKS TO REVIEW :D YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING, I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD EVER GET THIS MANY REVIEWS FOR ANY OF MY STORIES. I THANK YOU GUYS FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART, I LOVE THAT YOU GUYS LOVE MY STORY. I DON'T KNOW IF I EVER SAID IT BUT EVERYONE IS GRADUATING THIS YEAR (DAVE, ASHLEY, KEN, MATT, AMY, RANDY, JOHN) AND STEPH AND JEFF STILL HAS A YEAR LEFT. AS USUAL, ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLINGS, ON WITH THE STORY :D

A week later…

_Steph's POV_

So, a lot has happened this past week. Jeff dumped Beth realizing who she really was. Jeff and I are back to being best friends, which I am totally stoked about and I had Kimberly Ann and Michelle Nicole; that was the happiest moment in my life. That day was the best day of my life, everything is pretty much back to normal, smooth sailing from here on out right? … Wrong.

One of the girls starts crying "Momma, it's your turn. I got them 3 hours ago" John said through the pillow as he laid in the bed next to me, he had just gotten back to sleep. Mom and dad are OK with us in the same bed, mainly because we have the girls set up in my room. (He calls me Momma now :P)

"I know Daddy, just try to go back to sleep" (I call him Daddy :P) I told him and got up to find the source of the crying, this time it was Kimberly. I picked her up and started to cradle her. "Shhh. Come on Kimmy you don't want to wake up your sister do you?" I said softly and laid her on my shoulder as I sat in the rocking chair. She kept crying.

"When was the last time you fed her?" John asked as he sat up in the bed.

"Like 6 hours ago"

"Maybe she's hungry" he suggested. So I unbuttoned my top and what do you know, he was right.

"I guess Daddy was right huh?" I smiled down at her, then looked up at John. He had that smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked

"That's hot" he simply said

"What, me breast feeding?" I asked, is he serious?

"Ya"

"How is this hot?"

"I don't know, it just is"

"Whatever Daddy, you're messed up and need some sleep. Thank you for letting me get some extra sleep the past couple days but now you need it, go back to your room for the night so you can have a good nights sleep"

"But Momma, this is my room… ours anyways" he smiled at me

I smiled back "Alright, then go to the guest room. You need the sleep, it's starting to show"

"OK, you gonna be alright?" he reluctantly said

"Of course. Now go get some sleep"

"Yes ma'am" he saluted me, then gave me a kiss and went to the other room. After about 15 minutes or so Kimberly fell back to sleep and I laid her back into her crib. I went back to bed and got comfortable, just as I shut my eyes Michelle started crying. I'm assuming she wanted the same thing, so I didn't waste any time. I was right, she was hungry too. So, once again 15 minutes later Michelle fell back to sleep, I laid her back down and then I got back into bed. Then I found out that I couldn't fall back to sleep. I was so used to John laying next to me that I couldn't sleep without him there, but I wasn't gonna go wake him up, he really needed the sleep. So I just laid there with my eyes closed hoping the sandman would come soon.

After 3 hours I decided to call Randy, I know it's late but he told me that I could always call him day or night. Plus he's least likely to get mad.

"Hey Sis" he answered his phone

"Hey Bro, did I wake you?"

"Nope, not even close"

"Really?" I was shocked; he's usually out by now.

"Ya, I've had a lot on my mind"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, everything's perfect"

"Then whatcha thinkin about?"

"Amy" I could hear the goofy ass grin he gets whenever he talks about her.

"Thoughts of her keep you up this late?"

"Not just her. The other thoughts involve the thing I'm holding in my hand"

Is he thinking about… "Randy is the thing you're holding in your hand, a little box with a special something in it?"

"Ya, it is"

"Are you serious Randy?" I was excited but I was quite so I didn't wake the girls.

"Ya, I think I am"

"What do your parents say? Have you asked her mom?"

"They all of course said we are a little young but they know how much we love each other so they approve"

"That is awesome bro. Hey take a picture and send it to me" I wanted to see what it looked like.

"Hold on" a couple seconds later I got the picture.

"Oh my god Randy, that is amazing. How much did that set you back?"

"About 500 bucks, that's almost a months worth of checks, but she's well worth it"

"When are you gonna do it?" I didn't wanna miss it.

"Graduation party, you guys are coming right?"

"Of course we are, wouldn't miss it. Besides, Gil hasn't seen the girls yet" right on cue, Michelle started crying.

"Sounds like… Michelle" damn, he already knew their cries.

"Yep, I'll see ya in a couple weeks. I can't wait"

"Yep, see ya Sis"

"Bye Bro" I said and hung up and went to rock Michelle, this time I know she's not hungry. As I'm rocking her I smelled why she was crying. As I was changing her I looked over at the clock, 4:23 am. Then I rocked her back to sleep. I sat up in my bed cause it was only a matter of time. One was hungry, that meant the other would be hungry soon. One needed changed, it would only be a matter of time before the other needed it, but I didn't wanna wake Kimberly up if she didn't need changed yet, so I waited. After I changed her I actually went back to sleep.

Last I had seen the clock it was 5 am. When I was woken up from both of them it was 10 am. 5 hours is pretty good. "Hey guys" I picked them both up, I had gotten good at that. "Breakfast time already?" I asked them, then maneuvered them and myself so they could both eat. I heard John in the hallway.

"Hey Momma, I heard my babies…" he said then walked into the room "Now that's hotter"

I laughed "Daddy, you're crazy"

"Crazy for my girls" he smiled and gave the girls kisses on their foreheads, then gave me a kiss on the lips. I could get used to this.

"You sleep good?" I asked

"As good as I could. It was kinda hard to sleep without you by my side"

"Awwe, poor baby" I teased, but it was the same way for me.

"I can't help it"

"I know" I gave him a kiss. Then gave Michelle to him and we got them dressed. "Look at this" I took out my phone and showed him the ring.

"Wow, where did you see that at?"

"Randy sent me this picture. Guess what he's gonna do at the graduation party?" I smiled

"No way" he was excited

"Yes way, all the parents approve too"

"That is awesome"

* * *

_Jeff's POV_

"Matt, after the whole thing with Steph, I really thought Beth was the one. How could I have been so blind?" I asked as I walked into Matt's room and sat on his bed.

"Don't beat yourself up over this. You'll find the right girl, don't worry" he said as he turned around in his computer chair.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You're gonna be a senior next year, plus you've got your whole life ahead of you"

"Ya but you already found your true love"

"But it's hard for us to even be together. Do you know how often we get teased about it and told that we're going to hell? It really bothers Ken" Matt explained

"But it shouldn't you guys are meant to be, you love him and he loves you. It shouldn't matter what other people think, especially people that don't even know you" I hate it when people do that.

"But half the people do know us. His dad doesn't particularly like the fact that he's gay"

"So, he should be happy that he's in love"

"That's what I told him, but you know Ken. It's gonna take some time"

_Ken's POV_

Dad and I were watching tv when all of a sudden he asks "What is it?"

"What?" I had no idea what he was talking about. I didn't say anything.

"What is it about _him_?"

"Who?" I asked

"Your _boyfriend_"

"He has a name" I was a little irked

"Whatever, what is it about _him_ that attracts you?"

"No, not whatever. He has a name. His name is Matt"

"OK, what is it about _Matt_ that you like?"

"You really want me to answer that?" I asked, I wasn't sure.

"Yes I do. I'm curious as to how he turned you gay"

That pissed me off but I tried not to let it show. "He didn't TURN me gay. Besides, technically I'm bisexual, so I'll go for guys or girls but…"

"Then why didn't you decide on a girl" dad interrupted me

"Because Matt gets me, he's the same way. We've been through a lot with each other and deal with a lot of the same stuff. Our personality's just mesh I guess. We love each other dad and nothing you can do or say will change that"

"Hypothetically; what if I were to disown you" he wasn't seriously gonna do that, I could tell that it was truthfully a hypothetical question.

"I wouldn't care. Like I said, I love Matt and you can't change that" I was trying to make that clear.

"So I'm gonna have to put up with it?" he sighed

"Yes. I'm not saying that you have to like it cause I know you don't. But you have to put up with it. Why can't you just be happy that I'm happy dad?"

"Because it's with another man, it's not normal"

"It's getting more common these days dad. Besides, you'd love him. He's big on sports just like you"

"OK, but what about kids? How can we pass on the Anderson family name?"

"Plenty of ways; we could adopt or surrogate. But we will have kids, it's already came up in conversation, we both love kids"

"Alright, I guess I should atleast meet him right?"

"Please"

"When?" he reluctantly replied

"Graduation party that Gil is throwing for all of us"

"Who's Gil?"

"Gilbert. He's Matt's dad"

"Alright, I'll be there"

"Thanks dad"

* * *

_Dave's POV_

"So when do I get to see Kimberly and Michelle?" Ashley asked me, she was really excited

"I showed you pictures on my phone"

"But those are just pictures, I want to actually see them" she said then pinched my cheeks and said "they look so adorable" in that baby talk.

"Ash honey, you'll see them next time Steph and John come up" I took her hands off my checks and put them at her sides.

"But when will that be?" she pouted, I love this woman.

"I don't know, probably next week at the graduation party. I'm not 100 percent sure if they're coming though"

"Then I'll find out" she said and took my phone out of my pocket, I knew who she was calling. "John, why did you answer her phone? … OK, can you get her for me… thanks…Hey Chick, when can I see those babies?... So you guys are coming to the graduation party?... YES!... Sorry Chick I gotta go, Dave's looking at me funny… Yes… see ya then… Bye" she gave me my phone back. "What?" she asked innocently

"You could have used your phone, you have her number too, since you guys are like this" I crossed my fingers.

"But I felt like using yours" she whined

"You're goofy" I gave her a hug.

"I'm goofy?" she acted like she was offended but I know she wasn't.

"Yes goofy, just like Steph and Amy. That's why you guys are such good friends and that's why I love you"

"Is that a good thing?"

"Of course it is" I gave her a kiss

* * *

_Darci's POV_

I was watching tv when I heard a knock at the door, I went to answer it. "Amy, it's 2 am what are you doing here so late?" I asked as I let her in.

"I couldn't sleep and I needed to talk to you"

"You could have called" I offered

"You know me. I always prefer to talk in person"

"Alright, so what's on your mind?" I asked as we sat down at the kitchen table.

"Randy" she sounded sad

"What's wrong?"

"I think he wants to break up with me"

"Why would you think that?" that's far from the truth. I was the first one Randy showed the ring to, he had asked me if I thought he was doing the right thing and I told him 'If you love her and want to spend the rest of your life with her, then yes' and he said he was gonna do it at the graduation party.

"He's just been kind of distant lately"

"I don't think he wants to break up with you. You still love him, don't you?" I asked her

"Of course I do, but I don't think he feels the same way anymore"

"Ames honey" I took her hand "He loves you with all of his heart, you know that. Maybe he's just caught up in all this graduation stuff. You guys do graduate next week"

"I know, it's just really bugging me"

"Don't worry about it. Trust me, he still loves you. You should see that and if you don't then you will"

"Thanks Darci" she gave me a hug.

"No problem honey. Now go back home and go to bed" I ordered

"Alright, I'm goin" she said and left

* * *

_Steph's POV_

John and I had to drive all the way up there because Kimberly and Michelle are way too young to be on a plane. But that's a small price to pay to see all of our friends. We are staying at Darci's for the couple days that we're here. Darci greeted us out at the car.

"There's my nieces" Darci said to the girls in that baby talk.

"Hey Darc, nice to see you too" John joked

"Oh sorry, how have you guys been?" she asked as she helped get them out of their car seats.

"Good, and you?" I asked

"Just fine, I can't wait till tomorrow. I'm gonna have my video recorder on hand so Ames and Randy can have a copy"

"She's gonna be so surprised, who all knows?"

"I think just us three"

* * *

As soon as we get to the Hardy's Gil is right there, "Names?" he asked

"This one is Kimberly Ann" I pointed to the one I was holding "And that is Michelle Nicole" I pointed to the one John was holding. Then Gil was holding their hands.

"Guys, they are so precious" he stated

"Thanks Gil" I gave him a hug.

"Where is everyone?" John asked

"Out back, they're all waiting for you guys to get here" he answered and we went out back. Ashley came running up to us.

"Hey there Chick, hey John" she gave John a hug.

"Hey Chica" I said as she gave me a hug.

"They are so adorable, and you have them in the outfits that I picked out"

"Of course, I love these outfits" I said as Amy came up to us.

"Can I hold Kimmy?" she asked

"Of course you can"

"Come to aunt Amy" she said as I handed her off, this was my chance to escape to Randy.

"Hey Bro. Let Darci know before you do it, she has her camcorder cause I'm sure Ames would like a copy"

"Hey Sis, what makes you think I didn't already do it?" he smirked

"2 reasons. 1; I didn't see the ring on her finger and 2; that would have been the first thing she said to me"

"Damn it, nothing gets by you"

"You know it don't" I smirked "I gotta go talk to Jeff though"

"Alright" he said and I went and found Jeff sitting at a table by himself.

"Hey Babe" I said

"Babe?" he questioned

"Sorry, habit"

"That's OK; you can call me Babe if you want. As long as I can call you Hun and John doesn't mind"

"That should be alright. So what's up?"

"Nothin much, just kinda feelin left out"

"How come?" I asked

"Cause they all graduated last week and I still have a year left"

"Hello, so do I. I know how you feel"

He sighed "You don't fully know how I feel"

"What is it?"

"Everybody has someone. I thought I did, but it turns out she was an evil little bitch"

"Shit happens. You'll find someone, trust me. You're a real special guy that any girl would be lucky to have"

"Alright everyone, I have a little bit of a toast" Randy said and stood up. I look around and by now I see Ashley holding Michelle and Dave holding Kimberly. "We've all had a rough couple years. A lot has happened; we've made new friends, but kept the old"

He was cut off "One is silver and the other's gold" we all looked at Ken and laughed "Sorry, I had to"

Randy laughed "Anyways… We've been through new relationships, big arguments, the loss of a loved one, the gaining of 2 babies and one thing has remained constant. We've stuck by each others sides, whenever one of us was in need, we all were there… To the future of our friendships" he raised his glass

"To the future of our friendships" we all said and raised our glasses as well, then took a drink.

"Speaking of future" Randy said as he put his glass down and got down on one knee in front of Amy.

"Oh my god, Randy what are you doing?" Amy was a little shocked

"Amy Christine Dumas, you are the most amazing person I know. You're the last thought before I go to sleep and the first thought when I wake up. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?" he said as he held out the ring.

"Randy… this is…how…" Amy was speechless, but she was crying.

"Just a simple yes or no Honey"

"Yes, of course I will marry you" she gave him a hug and we all applauded and whistled for them.

A/N: HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER? I WANTED TO PUT A LITTLE BIT ABOUT EACH RELATIONSHIP, BECAUSE I HADN'T DONE THAT YET. I KNOW THEY'RE YOUNG BUT THERE ARE A LOT OF PEOPLE ESPECIALLY NOW A DAYS THAT GET MARRIED RIGHT OUT OF HIGH SCHOOL. BUT JUST CAUSE THEY'RE ENGAGED DOESN'T MEAN THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED RIGHT AWAY. OH AND KEN'S DAD APPROVES OF MATT; FINALLY, I THOUGHT THAT WAS A GOOD SPOT TO END THE CHAPTER SO I COULDN'T FIND WHERE TO PUT THAT BIT OF INFORMATION SO I JUST PUT IT IN THE A/N, OBVIOUSLY. ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW.


	23. Why?

Chapter 23: Why?

A/N: OK, I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, WORK HAS BEEN HECTIC, HOPEFULLY THINGS WILL START TO SLOW DOWN FOR ME AND I CAN UPDATE MORE OFTEN, WE'LL SEE :S FIRST, 9 REVIEWS SEE I KNEW MORE PEOPLE ARE READING IT, THERE'S LIKE ATLEAST 10 PEOPLE THAT HAVE IT ON THEIR ALERTS. MAD PROPS TO **101mizzpoet101**, THAT WAS BY FAR, THE BEST REVIEW THAT I HAVE EVER GOTTEN FOR ANY OF MY STORIES IT IS GREATLY APPRECIATED. THANKS TO: **NewYorkChica, ginny-potter-07, Rickster627, Cena130, 101mizzpoet101, Marcibelle, csimiamigirl73, angel4benoit, djkiller kelsey** FOR THE REVIEWS, THEY ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED, IT LETS ME KNOW I'M DOING A GOOD JOB, ACTUALLY BY THE SOUNDS OF IT I'M DOING A GREAT JOB :D **Rickster627**; YOU ASKED HOW MANY CHAPTERS, DUDE I HAVE NO IDEA, I KNOW THAT THIS WILL BE ONE OF MY LONGEST STORIES YET, IT IS NOWHERE NEAR DONE :P

_Sara's POV_

Mikey had woken me up in the middle of the night, turns out he doesn't like to sleep in a poopy diaper, so I changed him and rocked him back to sleep. Then I decided that since I was up I would check on Shelly and Kimmy. I was just watching them sleep for a little while, I ran my finger across Shelly's forehead and she felt warm, I mean really warm. So I went to the closet and got one of those thermometers that you just lay across their head and it said 102 degree's. I panicked. "John, Steph wake up!"

"Mom, what is it?" Steph sat up in the bed.

"Shelly has a really high temperature its 102, you guys have to take her the emergency room" they jumped out of bed and came running over. Steph picked her up as John felt her head.

"She's burning up, what happened?" John asked

"I just came in to check on them and she felt warm so I took her temp. You guys go, I'll stay here, just call me when you know what it is"

"Alright thanks mom" Steph said and they ran out the door.

_Steph's POV_

John's driving as I'm holding Shelly, all of a sudden her breathing isn't steady anymore, it's really slow. "Shelly, it's OK baby, Momma's got you, it's gonna be OK"

"What is it?" John asked

"Her breathing has slowed. I have no idea what's wrong with her" I said as we pulled up to the entrance.

"Go take her in, I'll be right in after I park" John said and I ran in there, up to the front desk.

"Yes ma'am, can I help you?" the lady said

"It's my baby, her temperature is 102 and her breathing has slowed" I said all panicky

"Let me call a doctor" then she called someone down over the intercom.

A guy came down and talked to the lady at the front desk, then looked at me. "Follow me, if her breathing has slowed then we need to get her hooked up to oxygen" he said, so I followed him and we went into a nursery and he got her hooked up to oxygen.

"What's wrong with her Doc?" I asked

"I can't tell just by this, we'll have to run some tests and find out. I don't think it's anything too serious so we are gonna have you guys go out in the waiting room and we will tell you as soon as we know" he said, so we reluctantly went to the waiting room. After about half an hour the doctor came back out. I thought that was rather quick, but I aint complaining I want to know what's going on with my kid.

"You guys don't have too much to worry about" Doc said calmly

"Well what is it? What's wrong with her?" John asked

"It's pretty common. She has asthma"

"That showed up this early?" I asked, curiously

"Ya, it happens a lot. I don't know why I didn't think of it when you first brought her in"

"Well what do we have to do?" John asked

"We actually have some powder that you can put into her milk and feed her and once she gets older you can give her pills or an inhaler"

"But I still breast feed" I commented

"You are gonna have to use a pump and feed her through a bottle so she can get the medicine that she needs" he explained

"Thanks. When can we take her home?"

"We are gonna keep her for the rest of the night just for observation and you can take her home in the morning" Doc said and went back to doing what he needed to do.

"Momma, you wanna go home? I'll stay here" John asked as he gave me a hug.

"No, you can go. I'm alright"

"You sure? Do you want me to stay?"

"It's OK, go home to Kimmy. I'll call you when we can leave"

"OK, love ya Momma" he gave me a kiss

"Love ya too Daddy" I returned the kiss and gave him a hug. Then he left. I went up to the front desk.

"Excuse me"

"Yes ma'am. Can I help you?"

"Ummm, my baby is the one in the nursery hooked up to oxygen. Do you think I could… ya know, sit by her side until she can leave?" I asked, I wasn't too sure what the policy was.

"That is quite alright, there's a chair in there somewhere for you" she smiled at me

"Thank you" I said and went back.

_John's POV_

Sara was right there as soon as I got home. I answered her question before she could answer it. "She should be fine, she just has asthma. They want to keep watch over her for the rest of the night so Steph will call when we can go get her" I explained

Sara took a deep breath "Good, I'm glad it's nothing worse"

"Same here, Kimmy still asleep?"

"Of course she is"

"I'm gonna go try to follow her lead"

"See ya in the morning John" Sara said as I went upstairs, as soon as I got in the room Kimmy started crying, so I went over to pick her up. "Did you miss Daddy?" I gave her a kiss. "It's OK, I'm back. We'll go get Momma and Shelly in the morning. Shelly's a little sick" I laid her on my shoulder and sat in the rocking chair. "It'll all be better in the morning. Just go back to sleep" I said then rocked her for the next 10 minutes; she must be cranky cause she didn't need changed or fed. I started to sing the first song that came to mind, I know the song's a little more upbeat but I sang it softly to her;

_Sometimes in our lives_

_We all have pain_

_We all have sorrow_

_But if we are wise _

_We know that there's_

_Always tomorrow_

_Lean on me, when you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long_

_Till I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on_

_Please swallow your pride_

_If I have things_

_You need to borrow_

_For no one can fill_

_Those of your needs_

_That you won't let show_

_You just call on me bro…sister _I decided to change it a little

_When you need a hand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_I just might have a problem_

_That you'll understand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_Lean on me, when you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long_

_Till I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on_

_You just call on me sister_

_When you need a hand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_If there is a load_

_You have to bear_

_That you can't carry_

_I'm right up the road_

_I'll share your load_

_If you just call me_

_Call me_

_Call me..._

She had finally fallen asleep so I laid her in her crib and turned around to get into bed and I saw Sara in the doorway. I could feel my cheeks blush.

"Awwwe" she smiled

"I was getting my baby girl to go to sleep, problem?" I don't really like for people to hear me sing.

"No problem at all, you have a beautiful voice, ya know" Sara stated

"No I don't, I'm going to bed"

"Whatever John. Sleep good" she said and walked away.

"My voice sucks, that's why I don't like people to hear me" I told myself and went to sleep. I woke up to my phone ringing. So I went and got Shelly and Steph. Now that I think about it, once we found out it was asthma, we were relieved. It could have been a lot worse.

A/N: OK I THINK THAT CHAPTER SUCKED BUT I HAD TO HAVE SOMETHING. NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE BETTER. WE'LL GET UPDATES OF EVERYBODY AND HOW THEY'RE DOING. ALSO, WILL JEFF HAVE FOUND HIS DREAM GIRL YET? I GUESS WE'LL HAVE TO SEE :P I WILL **TRY **TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN BUT LIKE I SAID WORK HAS BEEN A LITTLE HECTIC, SO I'LL TRY. AND PLEASE REVIEW, I REALLY DO APPRECIATE IT, THEY REALLY DO MEAN A LOT TO ME. ANY OF YOU THAT WRITE STORIES YOURSELF KNOW HOW MUCH REVIEWS MEAN TO SOMEONE, SO HELP A SISTER OUT :P THANKS GUYS :D


	24. A new friend

Chapter 24: A new friend

A/N: SO I GOT 101 REVIEWS RIGHT NOW AND THE WINNER IS… **101mizzpoet101** OF COURSE, SHE'S BEEN WITH ME/ THIS STORY FROM THE BEGINNING AND DESERVES IT. THERE'S A LOT OF YOU THAT HAVE BEEN WITH ME FROM THE BEGINNING TOO AND ALSO DESERVE IT BUT I'M SURE YOU WON'T STOP REVIEWING BECAUSE YOU GUYS MEAN JUST AS MUCH TO ME. THANKS TO:** numberXoneXshannonXmooreXfan, Marcibelle, ginny-potter-07, Rickster627, Cena130, 101mizzpoet101, angel4benoit, csimiamigirl73, Tears-Don't-Fall12 **FOR THE REVIEWS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER, I LOVE YOU GUYS, I REALLY DO. NOW ON WITH THE STORY :D

_Jeff's POV_

Today is the first day of my senior year. I should be happy, it's my last year. But the thing is; I no longer have any friends at school. All my friends are older and graduated last year, except for Steph but she doesn't even live in this state, so I don't have anybody here. As I'm walking to class I see this beautiful girl and she looks lost, I think she might be new though. This is good, hopefully she won't judge me like everyone else does. Everybody hates me for the smallest, stupidest reasons, like because my brother's gay, because of the whole thing with Steph that somehow everyone found out about, because I'm close with Darci. Like I said, stupid reasons.

"Hi, I'm Jeff" I walked up to her "Are you new here?" I asked

"Ya, how can you tell?" she smiled

"You look lost" I stated

"I am. Ummm, do you know where room 123 is?" she asked, looking down at her paper.

"That's my first class too" off to a good start.

"Cool. By the way, my name's Domonique" she held out her hand and I shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. What grade are you in?" I asked as we started walking to class

"Senior, you?"

"Same here"

"So Jeff, how's the people here?"

"Ummm, I'm not the best person for you to ask that to"

"How come?" she asked as we got into class.

"Nobody likes me" I stated

"Why? You seem really cool" she sat next to me

"I'm glad you think that. But I'm sure you'll hear throughout the day why everybody hates me"

"Oh come on, just tell me. I don't want to hear a bunch of lies about the first guy I meet" she looked at the clock "Besides we have 15 minutes before class starts, I'm sure that's plenty of time" she offered

Do I really want to tell this girl that I just met about all this stuff? She seems real cool and it's my only shot at having a friend this year, maybe even a girlfriend. She's right though, I don't want her hearing lies. You know how high school kids are, they embelish on EVERYTHING. "Alright, I'll just sum it up for you. Is that OK?" I asked

"That's cool, go ahead"

"There's a couple reasons; one is because my brother's gay"

"So. I'm assuming people here have a problem with that?"

"Ya. That's where another reason comes in. One of my best friends used to live here with her aunts, both of them are gay and everybody knows them so they know I'm close with them, well one of them now"

"What's wrong with the other?"

"She… ummm… she got shot and died"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it. And the last reason is because of a bunch of shit that went down last school year that somehow everyone found out. They just think its outrageous or something so they don't like me"

"Well what was it?" she asked, interested

I took a deep breath "OK, there was this new girl last year, her name is Stephanie but everyone calls her Steph. She's the one that lived with her aunts. Well she's my best friend and had become my best friend when she moved here and we eventually got together. I was her first boyfriend. She is friends with a bunch of guys and I knew that, it didn't bother me, they're just friends. Well she traveled with 2 of them for the summer so she could see her dad"

"What?" she asked. OK, I guess that last part doesn't really make sense, does it?

"Steph's dad is Mark Callaway and two of her, well our friends are John and Randy. Randy's dad being Bob Orton. Steph had a bad past; her mom abused her, that's why she moved in with her aunts. Her mom never let her see her dad so, not having to put up with her mom anymore she found a way to see her dad"

"Gotcha, you may continue" she smiled

"Alright, well on the day Steph, John and Randy left Steph and I got into an argument because I thought something was going on between her and John. Well there wasn't and she got on the plane pissed at me. Turns out she was somehow able to sneak alcohol with her and they all got drunk in the hotel room that night and passed out, she woke up not remembering anything and John in the bed with her"

"Wow"

"That's not all"

"Damn!" she stated

"Ya, I know. They were gonna keep it a secret cause they couldn't remember anything anyways"

"I would have done the same. That would have scared the shit out of me. Wake up with your best friend in the same bed, forget that"

"I know, right. But she eventually found out she was pregnant. But we stayed together. She moved in with her dad which is down in Texas"

"Oooo, long distance" she winced

"Ya, plus John had moved in with them"

"Why?"

"Once they told his parents about the pregnancy they kicked him out and he had nowhere to go and he told Steph that he would be there for her, through it all"

"That's good, I'm glad he stepped up"

"So are we, but come to find out she had always had some feelings for John. I guess before Steph and I even started dating she was kinda torn between John and I. John loved her though and he made it known. I don't blame him, she's an amazing woman. And I had realized that and let her go"

"So you guys stayed friends?"

"Not to begin with. She wanted to but I said we couldn't. It took a while but we went back to being best friends cause in the beginning I always told her we would be"

"That's good. None of that stuff is that bad for people to hate you" she stated obviously

"I know, but that's how people are here. I have a bunch of friends its just that they all graduated last year"

"Lucky them. You think I could meet them sometime?"

"Of course you…"

"Good morning class" the teacher walked in

"Let's talk more during lunch" I whispered

"OK" she agreed

During lunch…

"OK first, I gotta ask. Are you a wrestling fan?" I asked her as we sat down at an empty table.

"Of course" she answered

"Who's your favorite?"

"That's easy, the Phenom, he's so kick ass"

"I totally agree. But he doesn't really like me, I think it was just cause I was dating his daughter though, maybe now he feels different"

"You know him?" she was shocked

"Ya, I told you that Steph's dad is Mark Callaway, that's Undertaker"

"Duuude, that's awesome"

"Ya, but you've heard so much about me. What was your life like?" I asked her

"Well, not the greatest. My dad use to beat the crap out of me and my mom"

"Use to? So he doesn't anymore, right?" why do people do that stuff?

"No not anymore but then he left us when I was about ten and his girlfriend didn't like me so I pretty much didn't exist for a couple years" I could tell by looking into her beautiful brown eyes that it really hurt her. A father isn't supposed to do that.

"That's shitty"

"I know, he tries to make up for it by giving me money and stuff but screw that, you don't forget shit like that"

"I know I wouldn't. Is your life better now though?" I asked, hoping it would be. I think her and Steph would get along, they seem similar.

"Ya, it's getting there. My mom was recently in a car accident and her brain is kinda screwed up. It's kinda hard cause it's just me and her but we'll get through it"

"Here, here's my number. If you ever need ANYTHING just call and ask"

"Thanks Jeff, this means a lot" she smiled; I love it when she does that. She has the biggest smile.

"No problem"

A/N: SO HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER? SO DO YOU GUYS LIKE THE NEW CHARCTER? MIZZPOET, ARE YOU ALRIGHT WITH HOW I'VE PORTRAYED HER SO FAR? OBVIOUSLY THERE WILL BE MORE OF HER THOUGH. IT IS YOUR CHARCTER SO I WANT YOUR APPROVAL :)


	25. What's up?

Chapter 25: What's up?

A/N: I REALLY DO LOVE YOU GUYS, I MEAN THE RESPONSE THAT I'VE GOTTEN FOR THIS STORY IS AMAZING. PEOPLE THAT DON'T READ OR WRITE FANFICS JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND, I TRY TO EXPLAIN IT TO MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY BECAUSE I AM SO EXCITED ABOUT IT AND THEY JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND… THEIR LOSS, FANFICS ARE AMAZING ALL OF YOU THAT WRITE ARE AWESOME TOO, KEEP UP THE AMAZING WORK. I'M GLAD YOU GUYS ARE LIKING DOMONIQUE, I AM TOO :P THANKS TO: **Tears-Don't-Fall12, Rickster627, 101mizzpoet101, Marcibelle, ginny-potter-07, csimiamigirl73, Cena130, numberXoneXshannonXmooreXfan **FOR THE REVIEWS, I LOVE THEM, OBVIOUSLY. NOW ON WITH THE STORY

_Mark's POV_

"Honey, why are you so hard on John? You never were before" Sara asked me as she rocked Mikey to sleep.

"Because…" I couldn't think of a good reason "…he's with my Stephie" I pouted

"And he treats her like a queen" she shot down that answer.

"Because he got her pregnant?" I offered a new answer

"He stepped up and is helping her raise those girls. He's not leaving her, you know that" she laid Mikey back down in his crib.

"They sleep in the same bed…" that's a good reason "… do you know what they could be doing in that bed?"

"They could be but they aren't" she stated obviously

"You never know" I argued

"Even if they were, they would use protection"

"Do they even have any?"

"Ya, I went with John to make sure he did"

"WHAT!? Sara, you're not supposed to provoke them" what is she thinking?

"That's not provoking; it's making sure they're safe if they decide to do that"

"I'm gonna go have a little talk with John about…" I was walking out of the door but Sara stopped me.

"Mark, stop it. Why would they do that with their babies in the same room? Remember, that's why we put ours in a separate room. You can have that talk if they decide to put the kids in another room OK" she explained

"Fine, I'm still not gonna take it any easier on John"

"Would you stop that! You love John; you treated him like a son before he got with Steph. You just have this thing against him cause you think he's 'taking' your daughter away from you and you know that's the furthest from the truth. John loves Steph, that's obvious but he could never and would never try to take away the bond that you and Steph share, not that I would want to but I wouldn't even be able to do that" she's always the voice of reason.

"You know what? You're right" I stated, accepting defeat

"You're just now realizing that" she smirked

"Come here" I said and pulled her into one of those fiery, passionate kisses.

_Darci's POV_

"Hello" I answered my phone.

"Hey Darc" Matt said

"Oh hey Matt, what's up?"

"Could Ken and I come over there and talk to you?"

"You know you don't have to ask that. Any of you guys are welcomed over here anytime you want"

"We know, we just wanted to make sure you're not busy"

"Nope, just watchin tv"

"Alright, we'll be over soon"

"See ya" then I hung up the phone and straightened some things up before they came over. 15 minutes later they walked in the door.

"Hey Ken, hey Matt" I said as I gave them hugs

"Hi" they both said

"Come sit down in the living room" I offered, so we did. "What do you guys need to talk about?"

"How did you handle it?" Ken asked

"Handle what?" I was confused

"People pointing and staring. It's like we're the only people in town that are gay, we just feel so out of place" Ken answered

"You guys aren't the only ones. The majority are afraid to show their affection in public because of that reason. You guys shouldn't feel out of place, you've got so many people around you that love you for who you are. As for the people pointing and staring… fuck 'em. Piss them off"

"How would we do that?" Matt asked

"Well Kim and I would either stare back, kiss or make out or grab each other's butt" they laughed "I'm serious, people stare because they think it's wrong or gross, give them a reason to stare, it'll make them mad because you're showing them that it doesn't bother you" I explained

"And that actually works?" Ken wondered

"You bet your ass it does, start doing that. You get plenty of stories, to think back on and laugh"

"Thanks Darc" Matt stated

"No problem guys. How's the relationship going anyways?" I asked

"Amazing" Ken said and gave Matt a kiss, which caused Matt to get that shit-eating grin on his face.

"Have you guys… ya know…" I raised my eyebrows

"Ummm, ya" Matt blushed. I can tell it's awkward for him, I'm gonna have a little fun. It's what Kim would have wanted :P

"How was it?" I smiled

"Awesome, Matt does this thing where he…" Ken started but Matt smacked his shoulder, it doesn't bother him, obviously.

"What's the matter Matty" I smiled

He glared at me "I've never been really open about stuff like that"

"But it's natural. What did you think of it?"

"Honestly?"

"Ya" both Ken and I said

"Fucking amazing…Ken did… and then he… just, wow" he stated and we all laughed

"Not really open huh?" Ken asked, looking at Matt with one of those 'excuse me' looks

"Well, since you guys obviously don't care about talking about it then why should I be embarrassed?"

"That makes sense" I said "So how many times?" I smirked

"We lost track" Ken stated, I was shocked

"How long have you guys been together now?"

"Ummm, about 8 months" Matt answered

"That's not too bad. You guys keep going strong and don't let other people get to you"

"Thanks Darci" Ken said

"We won't" Matt stated as they left.

_Dave's POV_

So it's that time of the month, no not the time where Ash is visited by aunt Flow, worse. The time of the month that she wants me to take her shopping. I hate shopping and once a month she has me take her. She always has her own money, she just prefers for me to go with her. And I reluctantly go every time because she wants me to, the things you do for love. Right now we are in Baby Gap, she loves baby shopping. I can't imagine how much she's gonna get if we have kids.

"Do you think Kimmy will like this, and what about this one for Shelly" she held up two different outfits.

"Ash honey, they're only 3 months old, they won't care what they wear" I stated

"OK, do you think Chick will love them?"

"Of course, they have little skulls on them. Why do you call Steph 'Chick' anyways?"

"Whenever I said hi to her I would always say 'hey chick' and she would instinctively respond with 'hey chica' and they just stuck as nicknames"

"Whatever" I said and she continued on her marry way. Half an hour and 4 stores later…

"Let's go into this store" she said dragging me along.

"Which one is it now?" I asked without looking up at the name.

"I don't know, you tell me" she smirked

I looked up and this is a good store "Victoria Secret, nice" I smiled as we went in.

_Amy's POV_

"So have you thought of any dates yet?" I asked Randy as I leaned up against him and continued watching RAW.

"I'm gonna marry you, I don't want or need to go on any dates" he stated, then I playfully smacked his chest. "Kidding, how about sometime between our birthdates" he suggested

"Why? So it won't be hard for you to remember" I smiled

"No, I didn't mean that. Besides, I could never forget the date that you become my wife" he gave me a kiss

"You're so sweet"

"It's the truth. Hey how about a December wedding, outside"

"It would be freezing" I said obviously

"Ya, but think about the scene. It would be beautiful, but then so would you" he smirked

I thought about what it would look like and he's right it would be beautiful. "Alright, what date?"

"Ummm… the 8th?"

"Sounds good, now we just have to figure everything else out" I sighed

"Ames, we have 5 more months, that's plenty of time"

"There's a lot that goes into a wedding. Do you even know who all is gonna be in the wedding?"

"John will be the best man and the groomsmen will be Dave, Matt, Ken and Jeff. Your maid of honor will be Steph and your bridesmaids will be Ash, Darci and…"

"See, we have to think of 2 more girls or take 2 guys off of your list" which wouldn't happen anyways, I'm just trying to make a point.

"Nobody is getting taken off. If you weren't friends with so many guys then this wouldn't be a problem" Randy joked

"Shut up, we'll figure it out. We've got 5 months"

"But there's a lot that goes into a wedding" he mocked me

"You're really irritating, you know that?" I smiled

"Thank you" he smiled back

"Not a compliment. When are we gonna meet this new chick that Jeff keeps talking about?" I wanted to change the subject

"Next week"

"Why next week?"

"He's taking her to meet Steph first" he said obviously

"Why?"

"I don't know, he just said he wanted Steph to OK her first cause she will be the toughest to please cause if you haven't notice Steph can be a little protective of Jeff. You know what I think it is?"

"Randy, don't worry about it. You always have some feelings for your first love, they both know that, but that's all it is, is leftover feelings" I explained

"Alright"

_Steph's POV_

"Jeff and _Domonique_ are coming today" I stated as I was feeding Shelly her medicine.

"Stop it" John stated

"What? I just don't want her to be another Beth"

"Momma, he's not that stupid to fall for someone like that again" John stated as he burped Kimmy.

"I hope not"

"You're underestimating him" John said as we walked upstairs and laid the girls back into their cribs.

"If you say so"

"I did say so. So buck up"

"Alright" I said, then John and I laid in bed, we decided to take a little nap to. About 4 hours later mom knocked on my door.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get Jeff and his friend from the airport, I'll be back soon"

"Alright, thanks mom" I said and got up.

"Daddy wake up" I nudged John

"No, I don't wanna. Nice dream"

"Whatever it is can wait, mom just left to get Jeff and Domonique"

You could tell that he was still contemplating on getting up "Fine, but you owe me"

"Maybe" I smirked

"But Mooommmaaa" he whined

"Just get up and grab Shelly, I'll get Kimmy" I said and walked over to them. "Hey girls, your uncle Jeff is coming soon, let's go see him" I said and as soon as we got downstairs they walked in.

"Hey Hun" Jeff said as he walked over to us "Hi Kimmy, hi Shelly" he said and gave them hugs.

"Hey Babe" I gave him a hug

"Hey John, what's up?" Jeff shook his hand

"Nothin much, you?"

"Not too bad. Guys, this is Domonique. Domonique, this is Steph and she's holding Kimmy and this is John and he's holding Shelly" Jeff introduced us all

"Hi" Domonique said. I could tell she was shy.

"Babe, you wanna take Kimmy, so I can get to know Domonique in private" I smiled

"Ummm, ya OK" he said like he wasn't sure if he wanted to do that, so I handed Kimmy to him.

"Let's go out back" I suggested and she followed me.

"So how did you guys meet?" I asked as we sat on the swings. Yes, I had mom and dad buy a swing set.

"I was new at school this year and Jeff was the first person to approach me and show me around" she was still being shy, kind of like she was scared of me.

"What did Jeff tell you about me? Like, did he say I was mean?"

"No, why?"

"Cause it seems like you're scared of me" I stated

"Well he said that you can throw a mean temper"

"Ya, I can. Everyone knows that. I ain't gonna be mean to ya though, you haven't done anything to make me. Ease up; I just wanna know that you'll be good to Jeff"

"Alright" she loosened up "What do you want to know?"

"Well are you guys together?" Jeff kept saying friend, so I wasn't too sure.

"Not yet. We both like each other but we want to take it slow" she smiled

"That's good. What do you know about me?"

"Pretty much everything"

"What?" I was a little irked about that

"Jeff told me on the first day cause nobody likes him at school, they're all mean to him and he said that throughout the day I would find out why. Well I told him to tell me because I didn't want to hear lies because I found out that people at that school exaggerate a lot"

"They do, don't they. Wait, how did they all find out about what happened?" that sucks

"No one knows. Jeff thinks that this Beth chick somehow leaked it"

"I wouldn't doubt it. She's a bitch"

"I heard. You know we have kind of similar pasts"

"Really?" that caught my attention "How?"

"I was abused too, but by my dad" I gave her a hug

"I'm sorry. Did you ever get his ass thrown in jail?"

"Nope, he's a cop"

"That's shitty"

"Ya, he thinks money will make me forget it…"

"…Fuck that, you don't forget that shit" I interrupted

"I know" it was silent for a couple minutes. One of those silences that said, we understand each other, ya know. It was a good silence.

"Have you met the others yet?" I asked

"No, he wanted me to meet you first"

"Why?"

"He said that you'd be the hardest to please. Basically if you approve then I'll have nothing to worry about with the others" she explained, he's right though.

"Gotcha. Well I guess you'll have nothing to worry about with the others then" I smiled

"Awesome. But I gotta ask, what's with the 'Hun' and 'Babe' thing?" she seemed a little worried about it.

"That's what we called each other when we were dating. When we weren't friends we never talked so I never really called him Jeff and when we started being friends again it was just habit. Don't worry about it. It doesn't bother John and things like that usually do"

"OK, I just wanted to make sure I had nothing to worry about"

"Nope. But you gotta promise me one thing when you meet everyone else"

"What's that?"

"Call Matt 'Matty' he hates it. That's why Amy, Ash and I call him that. All the girls in the group do, so now you have to"

"Alright, I'll remember that" she said as we went back inside.

"Good choice Jeff, I like her" I told him

"That's great, so do I"

"That's what I hear" I smiled at them. They stayed all weekend. We all had a lot of fun. Domonique and I had gotten real close. She's like a long lost best friend or something. You should have seen her reaction when she met dad, I rolled on the floor laughing. She kept calling him 'Mr. Undertaker Sir' oh my god she is hilarious. At first she was calling mom 'Mrs. Undertaker' but by the end of the weekend she had finally called them Sara and Mark though. Come to find out, the reason dad didn't like Jeff before was cause he was with me, cause now he's all buddy buddy with him. I gave Domonique my number and told her to call me atleast once a week. I wish I would have met her before. She's gonna fit in so well with everyone.

A/N: SO HOW DID YA'LL LIKE THIS CHAPTER? IT'S A PRETTY LONG ONE THIS TIME :D NEXT CHAPTER SHE'S GONNA MEET EVERYONE ELSE. PLEASE REVIEW. I GOTTA ASK, DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT JEFF HARDY PROMO DURING RAW? THAT PROMO WAS KICK ASS :P


	26. The others

Chapter 26: The others

A/N: THANKS TO: Rickster627, 101mizzpoet101, csimiamigirl73, numberXoneXshannonXmooreXfan, angel4benoit, DariaM FOR THE REVIEWS, LIKE ALWAYS, THEY ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. OK, SO THERE IS ONLY ONE PERSON THAT I ACTUALLY KNOW PERSONALLY THAT READS THIS STORY, SHE DOESN'T REVIEW CAUSE HER COMPUTER CRASHED SO SHE READS IT WHEN I SEE HER, CAUSE I HAVE IT PRINTED OUT. WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS? BECAUSE TODAY IS HER BIRTHDAY AND I AM DEDICATING THIS CHAPTER TO HER… HAPPY BIRTHDAY MERCEDES :P NOW ON WITH THE STORY :D

_Domonique's POV_

OK, so Jeff and I are on the way to Darci's house. That's where we agreed to meet up with everyone. I'm so nervous, I mean I'm more nervous now than when I was meeting Steph and John too. Then it was only 2 people, actually 4 cause I met Mark and Sara too. But now I'm meeting Gil, Matt, Ken, Dave, Ashley, Amy, Randy and Darci, that's 8 people at one time. So we get there and everyone is in the living room watching tv.

"Hey guys. OK, this is Domonique" Jeff stated

"Hi" I said quietly

"I'll just go in order that they're sitting; that's my dad Gilbert but you can call him Gil, everyone does. Next to him is Ashley and then her boyfriend Dave. Then Randy and his fiancée Amy, then Darci and next to her is Ken and then his boyfriend and my brother Matt"

"Hi Matty" I said, then he looked at me like 'what the hell?' all I could think was 'Steph told me to, Steph told me to'. I was kinda waiting for him to get mad at me.

But he laughed then said one word "Steph?"

"Ya, she told me too" I admitted

"I figured that, come sit down" Matt said, so we did.

"So I'm assuming Steph liked ya" Amy stated

"Ya, we had a lot of fun last weekend. She laughed at me a lot" I stated

"What did you do?" Gil asked

"Well I didn't know her dad was home until he came down the stairs and I just freaked. I don't really remember it but I guess I freezed up when he said hi. Plus at first I called him 'Mr. Undertaker Sir' she just thought that was so funny"

"Well it is funny but you'll find out that it doesn't take much with Steph" Dave stated

"And their kids are just the cutest things I've ever seen. So what are the kids gonna call all of you? Cause I know that all of you aren't really related" I asked

"Amy and I are aunt and uncle" Randy stated

"Technically I'd be great aunt because I'm Steph's aunt but she said they could call me aunt so I don't have to feel old" Darci commented

"Uncle Matt and uncle Ken" Ken put his hand up

"Aunt Ashley and uncle Dave" Ashley said proudly

"And she told me that she was gonna have them call me grandpa Gil, which is fine by me" Gil smiled

"And of course I'm uncle Jeff and you will most likely be aunt Domonique" Jeff smiled at me. I feel comfortable around all of them. They all liked me too, I was so relieved.

_John's POV_

The girls had just fallen asleep and Steph and I were lying in bed and what can I say, I'm a guy, I have urges. So I rolled over and started kissing Steph and she got into it, I started to unbuckle my belt but she pushed me off of her.

"Nope" she simply said

"Momma" I had that sad puppy dog look.

"Not with our kids in the same room Daddy"

"But they're only 5 months old. They won't know or remember anything" I tried to convince her

"So, that's still weird. I can't get in the mood with them in here with us"

"Then why don't we move them into one of the empty rooms?" I suggested

"We shouldn't have to do that. I'm 17 now and you're 18, sure we have kids but we shouldn't really have a sex life at this age"

"But you love it" I smiled at her

"I never said I didn't. I just said we shouldn't"

"So no sex?" I asked sounding depressed

"Not until their cribs are out of this room" she stated

"When will that be?" I whined

"Hopefully tomorrow" she smirked

"YES!"

_Sara's POV_

I woke up the next morning and started to go downstairs but I saw Steph rolling the cribs into one of the empty rooms.

"Uhhh… Steph, what are you doing?" I asked, Mark's gonna freak.

"Moving the girls into their own room" she stated

"Why?" I regretted asking that cause Steph isn't gonna lie to me, she's already told me that I'm like a best friend, she tells me everything, I mean EVERYTHING, well except for details that I don't want to know.

"Probably the same reason you and dad put the twins in a separate room" she said then smiled at me.

"Your dad is gonna kill you guys" I stated, obviously

"Oh come on, he has to know that we do that. Is he that dense?"

"Yes. Yes he is. He was gonna bitch at me cause he thought I was 'provoking' you guys just because I made sure you guys had protection" I explained

"Well dad's not here right now"

"But he will be next week"

"Then that gives us all week until he TRIES to make us move them back" she smirked

"Stephanie! Didn't I say not to say anything that would give me a mental image?"

"Sorry mom" she laughed

"Just keep it quiet" I reluctantly said. I can't do anything, they are pretty much adults, ya they are still under our roof but they are gonna do what they want anyways.

"We always do" she smiled

"I know there's one on the outside, but you might want to get a lock for the inside of your room"

"Why?"

"Because your dad might end up walking in on you guys"

"That would be awkward"

"No shit"

_Mark's POV_

"Hey Mark, how's the family?" Vince asked as he walked up to me.

"They're all really good. Everything's going great" I answered

"I'm glad to hear that. What about John?"

"What about him?"

"Well I've seen you training him on downtime and I've seen the other guys helping as well"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you would mind and it was just downtime" I panicked, I thought he was getting mad

"Don't worry, don't worry. I don't mind. You guys are all doing great with him, and Randy too. I saw that little match they had. Did you guys set that up for them?"

"No, they did that on their own. Actually they called it in the ring"

"Really?" he was shocked

"Ya, I thought it was great"

"So did I. Now I just came from talking with Bob and I would like to sign both Randy and John if they're interested. I know Randy is, but how do you think John would feel about it?"

"He would be ecstatic. I'm sure he would sign"

"He needs to be atleast 18, if not then he needs parents consent"

"He's 18. What do you have in mind for them?"

"Well first I want to send them both down to OVW to develop them, then we'll figure out something"

"Thanks Vince, this means a lot"

"No problem Mark, good luck out there tonight"

"Thanks" I said as he walked away. I can't wait to go home now.

* * *

_Steph's POV_

I really hope that John and I aren't the only teenagers that are like this all the time. At the moment we are making out, we are both down to our skivvies when we hear the doorknob turn.

"Stephie, did you get a lock for the door" dad asked

"Shit, I forgot he was coming home today" I stated as we got up.

"So did I" John said as we were getting our clothes back on.

"Ya I did dad, I'll be right there" I said loud enough for him to hear me. We made sure everything looked natural. "Daddy, get on the computer and do something" I said, then threw my book on the bed. Then I opened the door. "Hey dad, I forgot you coming home today" I gave him a hug.

"Hey Stephie, how's it go…ing. Where's the girls at?" he asked as he looked around the room.

"In the empty room next to us" I stated

"…Why?"

"Uhhh…Because…" I couldn't think of a good lie.

"Because Momma and I would like sometime alone every now and then" John stated

"What's that mean?" dad started to raise his voice.

"Mark, leave them alone and come with me" Sara said and dragged him away.

"Thanks" I stated

"No problem" he smiled at me.

"Is there a reason why you decided to stay over there when you said that, instead of walking over here or even turning around? You like never talk to someone unless you're looking at them"

"Ya, there's a reason" he said and turned around in the chair and pointed down.

"I see. Should I fix that?" I smirked

"I would very much like that but your dad just got home and I don't think that would be a good idea"

"True"

_Mark's POV_

"Have they been...? Have you been letting…? Sara?" I was speechless

"Baby, they are gonna do whatever they want. You have to get used to it"

"But she's my baby"

"I know she's your baby but that doesn't mean that she is a baby. She's a mature woman and you know that"

"I know but…"

"But nothing… welcome home" Sara said as she kissed me and we started to do what I believe I interrupted Stephie and John from doing. But I'm a married man, I'm allowed to. Sara's right though, I'm gonna have to get used to it. I just hope I don't hear it.

_John's POV_

We were eating supper and surprisingly it wasn't as awkward as I thought it was going to be. I guess Sara had a good talk with him.

"John, I can't believe I forgot to tell you. Vince saw that match that you and Randy had" Mark commented

"What did he think?" My ears perked up when he said that

"Well he said that he's been watching both you and Randy's progress and he wants to sign you both"

Am I dreaming, did he really just say that? "Are you serious?"

"Ya, he wants me to bring you with me when I go back on the road so he can talk about it with you"

"That's awesome Mark. How long will you be on the road this time?" I asked

"Two weeks" he stated

"Ouch" I winced. Away from my family for 2 weeks?

"It's alright Daddy. I knew you could do it. Mom and I will be able to hold down the fort" Steph smiled. That's why I love this woman.

A/N: SO HOW DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? LIKE ALWAYS I WAS A LITTLE IFFY ON IT BUT I'M ALWAYS LIKE THAT WITH MY WRITING, I THINK I EXPECT A LOT OUT OF MYSELF BUT YOU GUYS ALWAYS TELL ME IT WAS GREAT SO I GUESS I'M DOING EVERYTHING RIGHT :D


	27. I sorry

I am posting this for each story that I am currently working on…

I'm sorry for how long it's taken me to update my stories. Some, a lot longer than others. But the reason for the current ones is because my computer crashed and I just got it back, I'm glad I save my stuff on one of those usb things.

To EVERYBODY that has reviewed my stories, I really do appreciate it. I know I say it all the time but I really do mean it. It makes my day all the more better when I see I even have 1 review. It makes me feel good that people actually read my work. And it's not because you guys feel obligated to read it cause its not like you're family or anything. Wait, I take that back, you guys are my fanfiction family :) so to my family, I love you all and don't stop reviewing, even if it is only one word, or even if its bad. :D

Oh and did I mention… Y2J IS BACK BABY! I knew it was him. I can't wait to see him back in the ring. Now you may read the updates :P


	28. Wow

Chapter 27: Wow

A/N: THANKS TO: **Marcibelle, Cena130, csimiamigirl73, Rickster627, 101mizzpoet101, Zodak, mercedes **FOR THE REVIEWS. NOW ON WITH THE STORY :D

_John's POV_

Mark and I got to the arena and I met up with Randy.

"Randy man, can you believe that he wants to sign us already?"

"I know, right. This is amazing. How's the girls?" Randy asked

"They're doing great. How's Amy? And how's that Domonique chick fitting in?"

"Amy's great. A little stressed about the wedding. Domonique is fitting in great, she's gonna be a bridesmaid"

"That's great" I was glad, she seemed like a real nice girl.

"Ya, but we still need one more bridesmaid"

"Who all do you have so far?" I asked

"Steph is maid of honor and the bridesmaids are Darci, Ash and Domonique" Randy stated

"What about Amy's mom?"

"Her mom's the one giving her away" he explained

"Oh… What about Sara?"

"That would work. Thanks" he said and then he text Amy and told her.

"No problem. So when are you supposed to meet up with Vince?" I asked

Randy looked at his watch "Now"

"Same here" I said and we went to his office.

_Steph's POV_

I was mixing up a bottle for Shelly when I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door and Amy was there.

"Ames, what are you doing here?" I gave her a hug.

"Well I heard that the guys are gonna be gone for a couple weeks so I thought I'd come help. Plus, I gotta ask your mom if she'd be a bridesmaid at my wedding" Amy explained

"Awesome. She's taking a nap right now though and I was about to feed the girls. So you can make yourself at home" I told her

"I'll feed Shelly, so you can feed Kimmy" Amy offered

"Thanks Ames" I said, and we went upstairs to feed them.

_Jeff's POV_

"So, Domonique. We've known each other for a couple months. You've met all my friends; we've been on like 5 dates. Do you think we could… ya know make it official?" I asked

"Are you asking to be my boyfriend, Mr. Jeff Hardy?"

"Yes ma'am I am" I smiled at her; she smiled back and gave me a very passionate kiss.

"That…that, was good" I said as she laughed at me.

_Matt's POV_

"Come on, you know he won't mind" Ken tried to persuade me

"No" I stated

"Why not? It would be a lot easier"

"Because I want us to be able to make it by ourselves, not just because of who we know"

"But that's not how it would go. He would train us, just like any other school would and if he thinks we're good then he'll say something to Vince" Ken explained

"But Mark already has too much stuff going on"

"Matt, honey" he grabbed my shoulders and looked straight at me "It will be just fine. Anybody else would do the same thing. That's what John and Randy did and they are probably talking with Vince right now"

"I know but…"

"But nothing, people can talk all they want. If we make it in the business then it will mean that we truly deserve it, not just cause we know Mark"

"Alright, fine" I caved, he's right though.

"Thank you" Ken gave me a kiss, then went to call his dad.

_Ashley's POV_

"Dave, can we go see Steph and the babies please. Amy's down there already. Please please please" I begged

"I don't want to be too much of a burden"

"You know we won't be. I'll go with out you, and I'll stay there the whole 2 weeks until John gets back. So if you can handle being away from me for 2 weeks then I guess I'll be goi…"

"OK, I'll go" he interrupted

"Yay" I gave him a kiss, then packed my things.

A/N: OK, WOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKED AND IT'S SHORT, I HATE WRITING SHORT CHAPTERS BUT I UPDATED MY OTHER 3 STORIES ALSO. I WILL HAVE A BETTER, LONGER UPDATE AFTER THE HOLIDAY WEEKEND, I PROMISE… SORRY AGAIN :S


	29. The wedding

Chapter 28: The wedding

A/N: SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, I REALLY HATE IT WHEN I DO THAT BUT HALF OF THE BLAME IS MY COMPUTER, IT'S A PIECE OF SHIT, EVEN NOW I'M AT THE LIBRARY, I FINALLY GOT A DAY OFF TO BE ABLE TO DO SO. WITH THAT BEING SAID, THE NEXT DAY THAT I AM ABLE TO DO THAT IS MONDAY SO I HOPE TO HAVE UPDATES FOR ALL OF MY STORIES THEN. I'M GONNA START SAVING UP TO BUY A LAPTOP, THINGS WILL BE EASIER FOR ME THEN. ANYWAYS, THANKS TO: **101mizzpoet101, Rickster627, Cena130 **A COUPLE STORIES I'V BEEN READING LATELY THAT I THINK YOU GUYS SHOULD CHECK OUT IS 'COLLIDE' BY 101MIZZPOET101 AND ALSO A STORY BY CENA130 CALLED 'NEW HOPE' AND ONE BY SUNNYLEE CALLED 'A CHANCE ENCOUNTER' THEY ARE GREAT. NOW ON WITH MY STORY :P

**John's POV**

I'm standing up here by the alter as a couple of my best friends are getting married. As I listen to their vows, I realize… that's what I want for Steph and I. We love each other, we already have two beautiful girls together, it's not like I'm gonna leave her or she's gonna leave me. She's the love of my life; I'd do anything for her. But now wouldn't be the time to ask her that, I know she knows I love her but I can just see her saying 'You're just doing this because of all the emotion stemming from Randy and Amy's wedding' which would most definitely not be true but that's what anybody would say. I'll see if Sara or Mark will help me pick out an engagement ring but I'll just wait for the right moment.

"You may now kiss the bride" that pastor says, so Randy and Amy share their first kiss as a married couple. They walk down the isle and wait at the end for everybody to congratulate them, while the rest of the wedding party goes to the reception and finishes setting up.

**Randy's POV**

We walk into the reception and the first person we run into is Domonique. "Oh my god Dommy, can you believe it, I'm actually married" Amy said to her

"I know, congratulations girl" she gave her and I a hug, then we went around to everybody else. Amy is so happy, so am I. I never thought this day would come. I just can't wait till the honeymoon. What can I say; I'm a guy.

**Steph's POV**

Pretty much everybody has left and Amy and Randy just left for their honeymoon. I got Shelly and Kimmy in their car seats on one of the tables and Jeff, Dommy, Dave, Ashley, Matt, Ken, Gil, Darci, Bob, Mom, Dad, John and I are finishing cleaning up.

As I'm reaching up to tear down a streamer I hear "Momma"

"Just a second… wait a minute" I got down off the chair and ran over to Shelly and Kimmy. One of them just said their first word, which one was it? Everybody else must have heard too cause they started to crowd around us.

"Say it again" I said, looking at them both.

"Momma" Kimmy said, I picked her up and hugged her. "Did you guys hear that? Her first word was Momma" I stated, about to cry.

"This just happens to be THE day, doesn't it?" Gil asked

"Yes, a great day" John replied as we celebrated some more.

After we all were done with our little celebration I put Kimmy back in the car seat and I noticed that Shelly looked sad. "Oh I'm sorry Shelly baby, I didn't mean to leave you out" I said as I picked her up and hugged her. "I'm sorry; your sister said her first word. You wanna give it a try? Say 'momma'" I told her

"No, say 'daddy'" John came up to us

"No 'momma'" I stated

"No 'daddy'" John said again. That went on for a couple minutes and she didn't say anything.

"Maybe another time alright baby" I told Shelly as I put her back in the car seat. And we finished cleaning up, then went back to Darci's. John, the girls and I were staying there for a couple days.

* * *

**John's POV**

So Jeff and Dommy are staying over tonight at Darci's with us. Right now I am checking on the girls, the rest are watching a movie and Darci already went to bed.

"Hey John" Domonique said as she walked into the room.

"Hey Dommy, what's up?" I replied

"Nothin much. I just came in to check on ya, you've been in here for a while" she pointed out.

"Ya, I've just been watching my girls sleep. They are so precious" I said as I looked down at them.

"Awwwe, you really do love them don't you?" Dommy cooed

"Ya, I mean I never thought I could love ANY human being this much. I love Steph to death and would do anything for her but these are my own flesh and blood. They're my life" I stated

"Wow. You seem really mature for a 19 year old"

"Well I had to. I can't be a kid when I have kids, ya know. Besides, 19 is like the age that you have to grow up"

"I know. It's just that people at your age are STILL having fun"

"Oh Steph and I have fun, trust me" I smirked as she laughed at me. "But enough about me. How's it going with you and Jeff?" I asked her

"It's going great. I'm falling hard for him" she replied

"That's great Dommy, I'm happy for you guys" I gave her a hug

"Ya, but there's a problem" she looked down

"What's that?" I asked

"I feel that Jeff is still holding onto a past relationship"

I think I know exactly what she's talking about. "You think so?" I asked anyways

"Ya, I aint blaming anything on Steph though. This is all Jeff; he has to realize that I'M here. Steph is just a best friend, ya know" she explained

"I know, I went through pretty much the same thing with Steph after they split. Just give it some time. You yourself have to try and make him realize why he wants to be with you" I advised her

"Thanks John" she gave me a hug. "I think I'll come to you for advice more often"

"No problem Dommy, anytime"

**Steph's POV**

Dommy just got up to check on John.

"So how's it going with you and Dommy?" I asked Jeff

"Great. She's no you though" he smiled

OK, that's sweet and all but how do I respond to that? "Thanks, but Babe, that's why she's good for you. She's not me. I hurt you, I know I did and I feel bad about it but I still did it" I stated

"Hun, no matter what you'll always have a special place in my heart" he replied

"As friends, right?" I hope so; I really hope he's not clinging on to US, well what used to be anyways.

"Of course. Cause… I haven't said it yet but I think… no I know, I love Dommy" he smiled

"That's awesome, I'm happy for you" I gave him a hug.

"Jeff, John's still in with the girls, he says he wants to talk to you" Dommy said as she walked back into the room and sat on the couch.

"Alright" Jeff said and got up.

"What's John want?" I asked her

"Basically, I think that Jeff might still be clinging on to you guys' relationship and John just wants to see if Jeff would say it"

"I don't think he is. He did just tell me that he loves you" I informed her

"Really?" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Yes really" I smiled back, then she gave me a hug.

**Jeff's POV**

"What's up John?" I asked as I walked in to the room.

"Jeff, I'm not mad or anything, I'm just gonna be blunt with you" he stated

"OK"

"Are you still hung up on Steph?" he asked

"No"

"That didn't sound very confident" John commented as he eyed me.

"Well there are times were I'll see something or hear a song that reminds me of certain things we would do together. But that's normal, right?" I asked, cause I thought it was.

"Ya, I guess so. But Dommy thinks you're still hung up on Steph. She loves you man, don't let her get away" he told me

"She loves me?" I asked, she hadn't said that yet.

"Ya dude, she's fallin hard for you"

"That's great, cause I love her too"

"Then go out there and tell her so she knows it" he smiled at me and I went back into the living room and sat next to Dommy.

"Hey Jeff" she turned to me, so I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her, she started kissing back, it was amazing. I pulled back "Domonique, I love you" I said as I looked into her eyes.

"I love you too" she said and gave me quick kiss.

"It's about time you guys said that" Steph said, so we both flipped her off.

"I love you guys too" she said then smiled

A/N: SO THIS CHAPTER WAS LONGER. LIKE I SAID BEFORE I HOPE I HAVE UPDATES FOR EACH OF MY STORIES ON NEXT MONDAY. I KNOW I SAID IT BEFORE BUT IF YOU EVER GET A CHANCE, YOU SHOULD REALLY GO TO A LUCHAGORS SHOW, THEY ARE AMAZING. :D


	30. Progress

Chapter 29: Progress

A/N: SO I KNOW I DIDN'T GET THIS UPDATED QUICK BUT IT WAS QUICKER THAN I THOUGHT I WOULD (THANK YOU MIZZPOET :P) THANKS TO: **csimiamigirl 73, 101mizzpoet101** FOR THE REVIEWS, AS ALWAYS THEY ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED.

**Matt's POV**

"Matt, I have a question for you" Jeff said as he sat down on my bed.

"What's up?" I asked as I turned around in my computer chair.

"Is it possible, if you've liked one sex since you can remember, for you to all of a sudden start liking another sex?" he's not gay is he? There's no way, he's too in love with Dommy.

"I guess so" I answered

"OK, cause… ummm…" he was stammering

"Jeff, are you gay?" I blurted out

"NO! You know I'm not"

"Then what are you getting at?"

"Well, have you noticed that Dad and Darci have been spending a lot of time together?"

"No, actually I didn't notice. You think something's going on between them that they're not telling us?" I asked

"Maybe. Dommy and I were walking through the park and we saw them walking close to each other and laughing"

"Did they see you?"

"No, we hid behind a bush"

"They were just walking and talking" I stated, that's probably all it was.

"That's not all. They were about to kiss but Dommy sneezed and they stopped then continued walking" Jeff explained

"Well there's only one way to find out if something's going on"

"Spy on them?" Jeff asked

"No, confront them about it… Separately. You go talk to dad and I'll go see Darci"

"Alright" Jeff said as he walked out of my room. So I put my shoes on and went to Darci's.

I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"Hey Matty" she smiled, I hate Amy for that. "What's up?" she asked as she let me in.

"I need to talk to you" I said as we walked into the living room.

"Something wrong with you and Ken?" she asked as we sat down

"No, everything's perfect. I wanted to talk about you"

"OK" she looked confused

"I hear through the grapevine that you may be starting a new relationship"

"Who told you? I mean, what are you talking about?" ahhh, she spilt it.

"So you are?" I smiled at her

"Ya, I suppose you know who it is too" she said, knowing that she was defeated. That was easy.

"I have an idea, but I want to hear it from you"

"Your dad"

"That's great; you guys would be good for each other but…"

"You, Ken and I are a lot alike. I'll swing both ways too" she smirked

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I was with Kim; there was no reason to really"

"Last question, how long has this been going on?" I asked, she looked down and didn't answer. That means, long enough that they knew it would work out and they could have told us. "Darc, answer me"

"Well… ummm…" she's stammering, so it's been longer than I thought.

"DARCI"

"3 months" she stated

"3 months and you guys haven't said anything? Why not?"

"Ya, sorry. We just didn't know if it was gonna work ya know. Now we know it will"

"So why haven't you guys said anything yet?" I asked. I wasn't really pissed; I was just a little irked.

"We saw Jeff and Dommy behind those bushes; we knew it would only be a matter of time before it got out"

"OK, but didn't you guys think that some people would be pissed that you didn't tell them to begin with?"

"Like who?" she asked

"Well, those closest to you guys… Steph for one"

"She knows, we did tell her from the start" she stated casually

"OK, what about me and Jeff, he is OUR dad"

"You'll have to take that up with him, he told me not to say anything to you guys"

"I wonder why not"

"He says because the last girl he had, you and Jeff slashed her tires and also put sand in her gas tank"

"We didn't really like her. We wouldn't have done that to you, we love you"

"He didn't wanna take the chance"

"Alright, what about everyone else? Do they know?"

"Ya, the only ones that we didn't tell were you and Jeff"

"Dommy knew?"

"Ya"

"And she didn't tell Jeff?"

"We asked her not to, she kept her promise"

"OK, so do you think dad will spill it if he's confronted about it?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Cause Jeff's talking to him now about it"

Meanwhile…

**Jeff's POV**

I waited a while after Matt left, I had to figure out how I was gonna do this.

"Hey dad" I said in one of those 'I know something you don't know' type tones as I sat next to him on the couch.

"Yes Jeffrey" he said. Seems like he knows I have something to say.

"I have a question for you and I would very much like for it to be answered truthfully" I stated

"Depends, what is it?"

"OK, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Why would you want to know?" he didn't say no

"That's a yes"

"I didn't say that"

"But you didn't say no either"

"What's it matter? You guys haven't liked any girlfriend that I've had anyways" he does make a point

"How do you know we wouldn't like this one?"

"I don't"

"Exactly, so how long have you guys been dating?" I asked

"About 3 months"

OK that kinda pisses me off that they haven't said anything yet but I'll keep my cool. "Who is she?"

"Darci"

"I knew it. Dommy and I saw you guys at the park. I knew you guys were together"

"And you like me, don't you?" Darci asked as her and Matt walked into the house.

"Of course I do" I gave her a hug.

**John's POV**

OK, this is gonna be hard. I want Mark to help me pick out a ring for when I eventually propose but that means that I have to actually ask him if I can marry Steph.

"Mark, can I talk to you?" I asked as I sat on my bed in the hotel room we were sharing. It probably isn't a good thing to be doing this in a room by ourselves; this should be OK, right?

"Sure can, what's up John?" he asked as he sat up in his bed.

"Well, I would consider you like a dad" I stated

"And you're like a son to me" he replied

"That's great. I don't want to do it now but sometime in the future"

"Do what?" he seemed irritated

"Well I want to marry Steph"

"I figured that" he sighed

"So would you be alright with that?" I asked

"You know as well as anyone else that she's my baby and no matter how old she gets, she'll always be my baby but I guess if she has to marry some one, I'm glad it would be you" he gave me a hug

"Thanks Mark and I would very much appreciate it if you would help me pick out a ring for when I do decide to propose"

"I would be glad to" he smiled

A/N: WELL I DIDN'T HAVE TOO MUCH GOING ON IN THIS CHAPTER BUT I AM HOPING THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER :S


	31. Backlash

Chapter 30: Backlash

A/N: SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE, I GOT A BUNCH OF SHIT GOING ON PLUS IT WAS THE HOLIDAYS SO I HADN'T GOTTEN AROUND TO IT. SORRY. AND I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL BE BEFORE THE NEXT UPDATE, ONCE AGAIN SORRY. I HATE TAKING THIS LONG. I GUESS IN THE FURTURE I'LL JUST WRITE THE COMPLETE FIC THEN START POSTING IT. THANKS TO: **csimiamigirl73, Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100, Queen Orton (formerly known as 101mizzpoet101 :P), Cena130 **FOR THE REVIEWS, I LOVE 'EM :D

**Darci's POV**

"Gil honey, why didn't you wanna tell the boys about us?" I asked

"Because… well I've told you their history with my past relationships" he stated as we sat on the bench at the park.

"Ya, but I'm different. They already liked me"

"I know, I guess I was just paranoid"

"Besides, they've told me things that they probably haven't told you" oops, I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Like what?" he asked

"Ummm…" what have they probably told him?

"Don't lie" he teased

"OK, did you know that Matt and Ken have… well…" how do I say it without being blunt?

"Fucked?"

"Wow, I wasn't gonna put it like that. But, ya"

"Ya, I know. I've heard"

I laughed "I bet that was awkward"

"You have no idea. I don't care that they do it cause they are old enough to decide that, I just don't wanna hear it"

"I agree"

**Mark's POV**

"So what kind of ring are you looking for John?" I asked as we walked into a jewelry store.

"I'm not sure. I know white gold cause Steph likes the silver look better. I guess I'm just looking for something to pop out at me" John smiled

"Alright" I said as I walked across the room and looked at some of the baby bracelets. Sara and I bought one each for Mikey and Stephanie so we want to get one for Kimmy and Shelly too. I look over at John after a couple minutes and I see him asking the guy behind the counter for a ring. John's looking at it and I can tell by the smile on his face that he found the perfect ring. He set the ring down and took out his wallet to see how much money he had. That smile faded, he doesn't have enough money. He gave the ring back and walked to another part of the store. So I walked over to where John just was.

"Excuse me"

"Yes sir" the guy behind the counter answered.

"Can I see that ring that you just showed that guy?" I asked

"You mean that young man over there?" he pointed at John

"Ya, him" I answered, so he showed me. It was beautiful.

"Do you happen to know how much more money he needed?"

"He was about 100 bucks short"

"Thanks" I said and walked over to John. "I got it" I said to him.

"What?" he was confused

"I'll loan you that 100 bucks. That ring is beautiful"

"Mark, I can't take your money"

"OK fine, if it makes you feel any better you can pay me back"

"Mark" he argued

"I won't take no for an answer" I stated

"Alright" he reluctantly said as I gave him the money and he went and paid for it.

"You have to tell me when you're gonna propose" I told John on the way back to the hotel.

"Don't worry man, I will"

"Good cause if I miss it then you'll be in a whole heap of trouble" I informed him

"Don't worry Mark, I'll tell you… I think Sara's calling you" John said as we got back to our hotel room.

I look at my phone and it was Sara, I looked up at John with one of those 'how did you know' looks.

"I know her ringtone" he answered. I guess she calls more often than I thought.

"Hey honey. How's it going on the home front?" I answered my phone.

"Good. Amy, Ashley and Dave decided to visit while you guys are away. So they make things easier by helping out. I was wondering, has John asked you yet?"

"What? That he wasn't to marry Steph?"

"Ya"

"Yep, we just got back from him picking out a ring. Wait till you see it, it's amazing" I exclaimed

"I can't wait… Mark, I'm gonna have to call you back later, I think I hear someone listening to me in the hallway"

"Alright, you're gonna have to make something up if it was Steph"

"I know. Love ya"

"Love you too" I said and hung up.

"What was that about?" John asked

"She thinks Steph might have been listening to her"

"I hope not" John said, then his phone rang. I know that ringtone.

"Hey Momma. What's up?" John answered his phone. "I didn't ask your dad anything… I don't know what your mom's talking about. Maybe you should ask her… OK, you do that. Bye" then he hung up his phone.

"Sara's gonna kill you for putting it on her" I informed him

"Ya, well… She should have made sure no one else was around"

"I agree. But don't tell her that"

**Amy's POV**

"Guys, how do we get Steph to forget about the question?" I asked Dave and Ashley

"I have no idea" Ashley said

"We have to think of something shocking to tell her" Dave suggested

"Like what?" I asked, then we stood there for a good 5 minutes trying to think of something.

"That I start OVW next month" Dave stated

"Really?" I had no idea he was even training.

"Yep, I haven't told anyone yet. I wanted to surprise them. John owes me for this" then Dave went to tell her.

**Domonique's POV**

"How could you keep a secret like that from me for 3 months?" Jeff had raised his voice a little.

"Cause it's your dad's life. Besides we ALL kept it from both you AND Matt" I argued

"But you're my girlfriend" he was getting angrier

"And Ken is Matt's boyfriend. We wanted to tell you guys but we didn't want to betray your Dad or Darci's trust" I explained

"What about my trust?"

"I never lied to you. You never asked 'Are my dad and Darci dating?' now did you?"

"No, but…"

"But nothing Jeff, stop getting so mad about it. If you want to get mad at anybody, then get mad at your dad and Darci. Cause I didn't do a damn thing wrong" I yelled

"Dommy…" he tried to give me a hug when he realized how upset he was making me.

"No Jeff. You need to blow off some steam or something. Call me when you've done that" I said and left. I was so stressed, ticked, whatever. That I had to talk to someone. So I called the only one that would understand.

"Hey Dommy" she answered her phone

"Hey Steph, you got a minute?" I asked

"Ya, what's up?"

"Jeff and I just got into a fight"

"I'm sorry hun. First time?"

"Ya"

"Lemme guess. It was something stupid" she guessed right

"Ya, how did you know?"

"He always got mad at the little things. What was it?"

"The thing with Gil and Darci. I didn't tell him about it"

"So. Didn't you promise them that you wouldn't tell Jeff?"

"Ya I did"

"See. So it's just him. Don't let these things bother you; you guys are perfect for each other. Every couple has arguments"

"But I never hear about you and John fighting" I wondered

"Cause I don't let it get to me. There's been so many times that he's just rubbed me the wrong way, ya know. There was this one time when we went to the mall, he was flirting with a chick right in front of me. It's like, hello mother of your kids standing right here. He claims he was just being nice. I know the difference between flirting and being nice and that was most definitely flirting. But eventually I realized that he's just a naturally flirty person" she explained

"I see what you mean"

"Exactly, so just let him blow off some steam and it'll be OK"

"Thanks Steph"

"No problem Dommy. I hear Shelly, so I'll call ya later"

"Alright. Bye" I said and hung up the phone. I'm so glad I have Steph. She helps me through a lot.

A/N: SO HOW WAS THAT? DECENT? I HOPE SO. I HOPE YA'LL HAD A GOOD HOLIDAY. PLEASE REVIEW.


	32. Problem fixed

A/N: (I'M PUTTING THIS AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BEGINNING OF ALL MY NEW CHAPTERS SO IF YOU READ SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES THEN YOU'LL READ THIS A COUPLE TIMES :P) ALRIGHT, SO IT'S BEEN A LITTLE MORE THAN A MONTH SINCE I'VE UPDATED ANYTHING AND I HAVE A COUPLE CHAPTERS FOR EACH OF MY STORIES. **CatherineWillmon2008** HAS THIS IDEA THAT WORKED OUT FOR HER (BY THE WAY, YOU GUYS SHOULD CHECK OUT SOME OF HER STUFF, SHE'S AN AWESOME WRITER) SO I'M GONNA TRY IT. I'M GONNA HAVE A CERTAIN DAY FOR UPDATES ON EACH OF MY FICS: 'NEW SCHOOL' WILL BE UPDATED ON WEDNESDAYS… 'A DIFFERENT LIFE' WILL BE UPDATED ON SATURDAYS… AND 'GREAT FRIENDS' WILL BE UPDATED ON MONDAYS. I HOPE THIS WORKS SO I CAN UPDATE REGULARLY :D AND OF COURSE THANKS TO: **csimiamigirl73, angel4benoit, Cena130, 101mizzpoet101** FOR THE REVIEWS. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE MY NEW CHAPTER… OBVIOUSLY I DEAL WITH THEM ACTUALLY GETTING INTO WRESTLING AND HARDLY ANY OF THESE ARE IN THE RIGHT ORDER OF THEM GETTING SIGNED BUT THAT'S WHY THIS IS FICTION :P

Chapter 31: Problem fixed

_Steph's POV_

"Hey Hun, what's up?" he answered the phone

"JEFFREY NERO HARDY, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" I yelled

"What?" he asked, like he didn't know what he did wrong.

"Why did you get so mad at Dommy?"

"Cause she kept a secret from me" he stated obviously

"So did I and so did everyone else and you didn't bitch at any of us"

"Well she's my girlfriend, she should have told me regardless" he argued

"But Ken didn't tell Matt. Do you realize why they didn't wanna tell you guys?"

"Why?"

"Because you and Matt never liked any of your dad's girlfriends. Even though you guys already liked Darci, your dad was so paranoid that you guys would try to run her off too"

"But we wouldn't do that to her"

"I know but because of the stuff you guys pulled in the past, you made him that paranoid. You guys brought it on yourselves. So I suggest you go over to Dommy's and apologize NOW" I demanded

"But she's really mad" he sounded scared

"I know, that's why you go over there now and apologize for being so stupid" I told him, then there was a couple minutes of silence.

He sighed "Alright, thanks Hun"

"No problem Babe. Don't lose her"

"I won't. Bye"

"See ya" I said and hung up. I swear, that man can be so stupid at times.

_John's POV_

So I've been thinking about this for a while and by the end of this plane ride home I came to a conclusion.

"Mark"

"Ya John" he answered as we walked off the plane.

"I'm gonna do it" I stated

"Do what?"

"When we get into the airport and I see Steph, I'm gonna propose right there"

"Well then hurry up, lets get in there" Mark began to walk faster. Seems like he's more anxious than what I am.

After we got our bags we looked for Sara and Steph. We knew that the two of them were picking us up cause Ash, Amy and Dave are watching the kids. As soon as she saw me she ran and jumped into my arms and gave me the most passionate kiss I've ever gotten. Ever since I've even known Steph we haven't been away from each other for this long. I know it was only 2 weeks but it was a long 2 weeks. After a couple minutes she broke the kiss and looked into my eyes and said "I really missed you"

"I missed you too Momma" I gave her a quick kiss and set her back down on her feet. I looked over at Mark and Sara and smiled as they smiled back at me. "I got something for you" I told Steph

"Daddy, you didn't have to get me anything" she smiled

"Ah, but I did" I said and reached into my pocket. Then I got down on one knee and said "Stephanie Brianne Calloway, you're the love of my life, the reason I wake up every morning, you make my life worth living. I don't know what I'd do without you. You gave me two beautiful girls that I can't imagine living without. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?" by now she was crying.

"Oh my god John… I love you too… Of course I'll marry you" she said, so I put the ring on her finger, stood back up and gave her a hug as she looked at her new ring. I think she likes it cause she gave me another unbelievable kiss. "You are amazing" she said

"Thanks. But only half as amazing as you" I smiled

"It's about time guys" Sara said and gave us a hug.

"I'm glad I didn't miss it. I've already missed too many things in Stephie's life" Mark said and also gave us a hug.

_Dave's POV_

"When do you think John will propose?" I asked Ash as I was bouncing Mikey on my lap.

"I don't know, I just hope it's sometime soon so we don't have to keep hiding it from her" Ash replied

"Ashwey" Stephanie tugged at Ash's shirt as she sat next to her.

"Yes honey"

"What is pro-pose?"

"That means John is gonna ask Sissy to marry her"

"YAY" both Mikey and Stephanie celebrated

"OK, I just got Kimmy and Shelly to sleep" Amy said as she walked downstairs.

Just then the door opened and Mark walked in first. Stephanie and Mikey got up and ran to the door "Daddy" they shouted and ran into Marks arms. Then Steph came running in, jumped the couch and plopped between Ash and I, then held out her left hand and said "Isn't it pretty?" she smiled. So I guess he just proposed.

"Oh my god, it's gorgeous" Ash stated, looking at the ring as Amy walked over to admire it too. I got up and went out to help John with his bags.

"So how nervous were you?" I asked him as I got to the car.

"Dude, I'm so relieved that it's done. I mean I know she loves me and all, it's just that you still get thoughts that she might say no. Instead she cried and gave me the BKE" John said smiling from ear to ear.

"BKE?" I asked, what the hell is that?

"Ya… Best Kiss Ever" John answered, sounding like Comic Book Guy from The Simpsons.

"Well I'm really happy for you guys" I said and gave him a hug.

"Thanks man. How much longer are you guys gonna be here?" he asked as we carried his bags upstairs.

"Our flight leaves tomorrow" I answered as we got to his room and set his bags down, then I followed him to the girls' room. "I wouldn't do that, Ames just got them to sleep"

"Oh well. I haven't seen my girls in two weeks" he said then looked down at Kimmy and picked her up. "Hey Baby Girl"

She rubbed her eyes then smiled when she realized who it was. "Hi Daddy, miss you"

"I missed you too" he said and gave her a hug. Then he reached down and picked Shelly up in his other arm. "Hey Shelly Baby" he said and she just smiled real big and gave him a hug. "She still hasn't talked yet has she?" he asked me.

"Nope. Do you think something might be wrong with her?" I asked

"You mean more than there already is. She has asthma, she's smaller than her sister so there might as well be more, right?" you could tell that John was irked about it.

"I don't know. Maybe you should take her to the doctors and see if there is anything wrong. Maybe her body's just not developing as fast as it's supposed to be"

"Ya…"

"Daddy" Kimmy interrupted

"Yes" John replied

"Tired" she said and pointed to her crib.

"OK Baby Girl. Give Daddy a kiss first" so she did and he laid her back down. "Shelly, you still tired?" he asked her and she nodded her head. "Same thing, give Daddy a kiss" she did so he laid her back down. Watching John with the girls made me realize how mature they've made him. He's so good with them. Steph chose a great man to be with.

_Jeff's POV_

So I went over to Dommy's and when she opened the door I smiled at her. She just gave me one of those looks like 'so you gonna apologize?'

"OK, I'm sorry. I over reacted at something stupid. I was being stupid. I would have done the same thing if I were in your position. I don't know why but I tend to over react at the small things. That's what's ruined past relationships and I don't want to ruin ours. I love you too much to do that. If I ever do something like that again just hit me, slap me, do something to snap me out of it please" she didn't say anything, she just smiled a little. "I really am sorry"

"I forgive you" she said then gave me a hug. "So I can really hit you next time?" she asked

"Yes you can" I smiled at her.

"Good cause, you'll need it" she smirked

A/N: SO HOW WAS IT? GOOD I HOPE.


	33. Changes

A/N: AS ALWAYS I MUST DO SHOUT OUTS CAUSE WELL I REALLY DO APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS I GET EVEN IF THEY ARE BAD, WHICH I HAVEN'T GOT ANY BAD ONES FOR THIS ONE YET SO THAT'S A GOOD THING :D THANKS TO: **Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100****, 101mizzpoet101, ****68 stones from a broken heart, ****angel4benoit****, Cena130** FOR REVIEWING. HOPE YA'LL LIKE THIS CHAPTER

Chapter 32: Changes

**Steph's POV**

So I start my internship with Stephanie McMahon and JR next month. I need to call Stephanie.

"Hello" she answered the phone.

"Hey Stephanie, what's up?"

"Oh hey Steph. Not much, you?"

"Well I start my internship with you guys next month and at the same time John will be up in OVW" 

"Right"

"Well Sara already has Mikey and Stephanie to watch and I don't want to dump Shelly and Kimmy on her too…"

"You were wondering if you could bring your kids with you?" she asked

"Ya" I wasn't sure what she was gonna say.

"No problem. There's always someone around that will watch them for a couple hours while you're busy" she answered

"Really?"

"Ya, it's no biggie"

"Thank you so much Stephanie"

"No problem, I'll see you next month" she said then we hung up. I went downstairs to talk to mom and John.

"Mom, guess what" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"What?"

"Well we do feel bad about leaving you home by yourself next month but Stephanie said it was alright for me to bring the girls with me while John's in OVW" I explained

"Really?" mom asked

"Ya, she said that someone can keep an eye on them for the couple hours that I'm busy. And I'll bring them with me when we go to OVW to check out the possible recruits"

"Momma that's great" John gave me a hug.

"Good deal. But I want you guys to atleast take Shelly to the doctors within the next month" mom said

"We know. She has an appointment next week" I informed her.

**Randy's POV**

I'm in our room packing for OVW when Amy came in.

"Hey Baby, I'm gonna miss you" she said as she hugged me from behind.

"I'm gonna miss you too" I turned around and gave her a kiss "But it'll only be about a month or so. Then Vince said I can be home for a while before I go on the road while they develop my character"

"A month huh? Well I just might look a little different when you get back" she smiled

"Ooo, you gonna dye your hair? Ya know I think it would look really hot if it was jet black" I smirked

"That's not it but I'll think about it"

"Cool" then I thought about what else it could be as she just stood there smiling at me. "You're not gonna tell me are you?"

"I will… If you get it right"

"You suck" I stated as I plopped onto the bed.

"Honey, think about it. If it's not my hair then how else would I possibly look different after only a month" she tried hinting to me. So I thought about it. If it's not her hair then it has to be something with her body. She's not fat so it's not like she can loose any weight.

"Tattoo?" I asked

"Nope"

"OK" I have no idea

"I'll give you one more hint. I said I would look different after 1 month. Well I'll look even more different 7 more months after that"

Then it hit me "Oh my god, we're having a baby?"

"Ya" she smiled

"We're gonna be parents!" I shouted as I picked her up and spun her around. Then gave her a kiss as I put her down.

"I'm so glad that you're happy" she said, which totally threw me off.

"Why wouldn't be happy?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just scared or something. Cause I'm… I'm already…"

"Already what?" I asked

"Already about a month and a half along" then she winced as if I was gonna yell.

"Amy" I wasn't mad, I was just kinda disappointed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not ready to tell anyone else. I had a hard enough time telling you"

"Alright. Just let me know when you're ready" I'm not sure why she's feeling this way but I love her so much to respect her wishes and not tell anyone.

**Ken's POV**

So Mark wasn't able to train Matt and I directly but he was able to have Shawn Michaels train us at his school. And since we don't live in Texas Shawn set it up for Matt and I to stay with a couple of his students: Paul London and Brian Kendrick, they're best friends, they have been for the longest time. I really like them, they're cool. Brian and I were sitting on the couch in the living room watching tv while Matt and Paul were cooking supper. Those guys are amazing cooks. But there's something I don't know about Paul and Brian yet.

"Hey Brian, are you and Paul… well…"

"A couple?" he finished

"Ya"

"No, just best friends. I don't swing that way. Paul does though"

"OK"

"And Ken, I gotta be honest… Paul's really diggin Matt so I'd watch it"

"I had a feeling he was but that's not what worries me. It's that I think Matt's starting to dig Paul" I explained

"You've noticed that too?" Brian asked, you could tell he felt bad though.

"Ya but don't feel bad. It's not your fault"

"I know its not but the reason I feel bad is because I didn't tell you what I saw last week"

"What?" I panicked

"Well… they didn't see me but I saw them making out last week. And I know you're probably thinking 'maybe Paul kissed Matt' I really hate to be the person to telling you this but I don't wanna see you hurt. That kiss was totally mutual. I'm really sorry Ken" he patted me on the shoulder.

"It's OK Brian. Thank you for telling me. I really do appreciate it" I had a feeling something like that might happen. So how do I break it off cause I do love Matt but if he's obviously got feelings for someone else too then I'm not gonna hold him back. So I decided I'd just walk into the kitchen and say it. "Brian do you mind coming into the kitchen with me, just keep me calm" I asked

"Ya, sure. No problem" he said then followed me into the kitchen and as we walked in they were making out. But they didn't stop. I don't think they heard us, so Brian cleared his throat.

"Ken… it's not… uhhh" Matt was speechless and Paul looked scared shitless.

"Matt don't. I know there's some feelings between you guys. I'm not mad about that, shit happens. The thing that pisses me off is that you didn't say anything" I started to raise my voice, I tried to be calm but I couldn't help it "I mean how hard can it be to just say 'Sorry I have feelings for Paul, I don't think it'll work out with us anymore' I mean…"

"Ken" Brian said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry" I calmed down "I mean how hard would that be Matt?" I asked

"Pretty hard considering the fact that I still love you" he answered

"But you have feelings for Paul. If you start to have feelings for someone else then we obviously aren't gonna last"

"I know but that doesn't mean I don't still have feelings for you"

"Matt look, no hard feelings OK? Still friends?" I held out my hand 

"Forever" Matt said and gave me a hug instead. Ya it's gonna be hard for me to get over him but I won't have any hard feelings against either of them.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THIS ONE? GOOD I HOPE :P


	34. Really?

A/N: OK I KNOW THIS IS A COUPLE DAYS LATE AND I'M EXTREMELY SORRY FOR IT BUT I HAVE IT NOW, SO IT'S ALL GOOD, RIGHT? ANYWAYS, THANKS TO: **101mizzpoet101, Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100, angel4benoit, 68 stones from a broken heart, Cena130** FOR THE REVIEWS, AS ALWAYS, I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS. AND I'M GONNA START DOING RECOMMENDED READING CAUSE… WELL IF YOU THINK MY STORY IS GOOD THEN YOU'LL THINK THAT WHOEVER IT IS I HAPPEN TO RECOMMEND IS AMAZING. THIS WEEK IT'S **The Rising by 101mizzpoet101 **I FUCKING LOVE THIS STORY, SHE REALLY IS AM AMAZING WRITER. LUV YA GIRL :P BUT BEFORE YOU CHECK IT OUT I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU READ AND REVIEW THIS CHAPTER :P

Chapter 33: Really?

**Dommy's POV**

"Can you believe Ken actually broke up with Matt?" Jeff asked me, like he was extremely shocked about it.

"Jeff, honey. Did you listen to what they said?" I asked, trying to get his attention

"Ya, Ken broke up with Matt" he said, obviously

"That's because Matt was pretty much cheating on him" I tried to explain

"But Ken broke up with Matt"

I sighed, I was getting irked that he wasn't seeing my point. "OK let's say I was cheating on you (which I'm not) but you found out, wouldn't you break up with me?"

"Well, ya" he stated

"Alright then. But they're still friends so it's not all bad"

"I guess so… But since I'm not gonna break up with you cause I know you're not cheating on me then…" he got down on one knee "Will you marry me? I know we haven't been together for a long long time but I know in my heart that you're the one for me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you… So what do ya say?" he smiled at me

What do I say? Wow, I can honestly say that I've never heard of anybody saying it quite like that. "I say…" I paused for a little, pretending like I was thinking just to mess with him.

"Dommy" he whined

"Kidding. Of course I'll marry you" I gave him a very passionate kiss as he put the very beautiful ring on my finger. I love the taste of those lips.

**Ashley's POV**

I was laying at home on my bed reading Stephen King actually. I usually don't like books like that but I started reading one while we were visiting Steph and I loved it, so she let me borrow a couple books. All of a sudden the doorbell rang so I went to answer it.

"Hey Ken, what's up?" I asked as I opened the door, I didn't expect it to be him.

"I need to talk to someone"

"Well come on in. You drove all this way just to talk to me? I fell honored" I joked with him but then I noticed he looked really sad, like on the verge of crying. I gave him a hug "Ken, what's wrong?"

"Ummm… well…" he started to say

"Here, let's go upstairs, my parents are supposed to be home soon and I don't want them to interrupt you" I suggested cause I could tell it was gonna be something important.

"OK that's a good idea cause I don't want anyone else to hear this" he replied, so we did.

"So what's wrong?" I asked as we sat on my bed

"Well, did you know that Paul and Brian aren't a couple?"

"No, I thought they were"

"Nope, Brian don't swing that way"

"Oh ok"

"But Paul does"

"OHHH" I think I might know what he's getting at

"Ya… Paul likes Matt"

"No biggie though, right?" I stated, cause it shouldn't be

"No, it wouldn't be. If Matt didn't obviously share those feelings"

"Oh Ken, I'm sorry" I gave him a hug

"And that's not the worst part. I had decided to break it off with him cause, well if he's got even SOME feelings for someone else then it won't end up working out for us"

"Right" I understood that, I don't fully believe that but I understand it

"I walked into the kitchen to where Matt and Paul were making supper and they were making out like there was no tomorrow" he said as he got a little teary eyed.

"I'm so sorry. Are you gonna be OK?" I asked as I gave him another hug.

"Ya I'll be OK. We're still gonna be friends. I just have to find someone better for me"

"Well are you gonna look for a guy or a girl?"

"I'm thinkin maybe a girl this time"

"What kind of girl? So I can help ya"

"Oh I don't know… She's gotta have a good sense of humor, not be self centered, she has to get along with ALL of my friends. Actually, it'd be kinda cool if she was a friend" he said as he smiled at me and moved closer.

"That I know of all of your girlfriends are taken"

"Yes but I do know that one of them has had a crush on me for a long time" he stated. How does he know? I never told ANYBODY about that and I couldn't have been that obvious cause no one else noticed.

"How did you… I mean, I have Dave though" I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Ashley, after I split with Matt I realized that you've always liked me" then he kissed me but I backed up.

"Ya… but… you've always been occupied with other people" I found something to say

"What do you mean?" he asked

"There was that one chick that I can't remember her name, then when you were finally over her Steph came along and you were wanting to get with her. Then once you know you wouldn't get with her you ended up with Matt. And in the meantime I fell in love with Dave" I explained

"But I know you still love me. I'm sorry I never realized before" he said sincerely

"Realized what?"

"What I could have had all along" he kissed me again, but this time I didn't back away. After a couple minutes he ended the kiss. "See you wouldn't have kissed back if I wasn't right" he smiled

I smiled back; I had actually wanted this for years. "But I have Dave. I really do love him. I don't wanna do this to him"

"Then don't tell him" Ken offered

"What?"

"Don't tell him. We can keep it a secret" he smirked and kissed me again.

"But…"

"Shhh… just let's enjoy this time together"

"No, let me get this straight… You're willing to share me? With one of your best friends none-the-less?"

"Ya. Because I know you'll eventually decide to be with just me"

"But what if I don't?" I asked cause right now, I don't know who I'd choose.

"Well then it was worth a try" he just looked at me with that look that I wish was directed me since forever and it finally was.

"Oh alright" I said and this time I kissed him. I have no idea what I'm doing.

**Sara's POV**

I just got done serving lunch to Stephanie, Mikey and Kimmy. Steph and John have taken Shelly to the doctors. After the kids were done eating I laid them down for their naps. As I came back downstairs John, Steph and Shelly came home.

"So, what'd the doctor say?" I asked

"I'll be right back down, she's really tired" Steph said and took Shelly upstairs.

"He says she has autism" John answered

"What is that exactly?" I've heard of it but don't really know what it is.

"Basically it's a brain development disorder. It impairs the social interaction and communication and also causes restricted and repetitive behavior. She'll be a little slow on learning" John explained

"What can we do for her?" I asked, I hope there is help

Then Steph came back downstairs. "There's quite a few different kinds of treatments for us to try but basically we just have to try and make sure there's no stress at home and try to get her to do things on her own. The earlier in her life that we start some kind of treatment, the better it'll be for her in the long run"

"Well she can't die from it, right?"

"No, we just have to work with her more than what you normally would with a child" John answered

A/N: HOW WAS IT? PLEASE REVIEW AND THEN GO READ **The Rising **:D


	35. Revelations

A/N: ALRIGHT, SO I HAD THE OTHER CHAPTERS DONE I JUST HAD TO TYPE THEM AND I DIDN'T REALIZE UNTIL I WENT TO TYPE THIS ONE THAT

A/N: ALRIGHT, SO I HAD THE OTHER CHAPTERS DONE I JUST HAD TO TYPE THEM AND I DIDN'T REALIZE UNTIL I WENT TO TYPE THIS ONE THAT I DIDN'T HAVE IT COMPLETELY WRITTEN YET… FUCK!! SO THAT WOULD BE WHY THIS IS LATE :S I HATE MY JOB, I NEVER HAVE ANYTIME TO DO ANYTHING I WISH THAT I DIDN'T HAVE A JOB BUT WAS STILL MAKING MONEY BUT DOESN'T EVERYBODY WISH THAT? :P ANYWAYS SORRY AGAIN BUT THANKS TO: I'M GONNA DO THIS A LITTLE DIFFERENT (IT'S HOW JEWELGIRL04 DOES HERS AND I LIKE THAT :D

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100** – thank you and see, it was supposed to be updated Wednesday, I'm not just saying this but I really do hate it when I get behind damnit

**purplefeather21** – thanks and neither did I, it just came to me :P

**angel4benoit** – they will get help, she'll be ok. But ash and dave, I'm honestly not sure what's gonna end up happening yet

**101mizzpoet101** – of course he would propose to you, you're an amazing girl :P amazing writer too, thus the recommendations :D

WITH THAT BEING SAID, THE RECOMMENDATION THIS TIME SHALL BE… DRUM ROLL PLEASE: P … **She's a Rebel II: Unravel **by** Jewelgirl04** SHE'S AMAZING TOO IF YOU HAVEN'T THEN YOU SHOULD REALLY READ SOME OF HER STUFF. OH AND I HAVE REACHED REVIEW NUMBER 150 SO THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THAT PERSON FOR THAT, DOMMY YOU WERE ONE OFF THIS TIME :P THANK YOU **angel4benoit** THIS CHAPTER IS YOURS :P NOW ON WITH THE STORY THAT WAS FUCKING LATE. FOR THAT I'LL TRY TO DO SOMETHING SPECIAL NEXT TIME.

Chapter 34: Revelations

**Mark's POV**

I was walking around backstage to find Randy and see how he's doing; it's been a while since I've even seen him. But before I found him, Vince found me.

"How's it goin Mark?" he asked but seemed a little uneasy.

"Not too bad. Yourself?"

"I'm good, I'm good" Vince answered and I noticed that look in his eyes. He's got a storyline idea that he's not sure if I'd like.

"Just pitch it to me Vince"

"Well you know that after we get John being himself, the thug type, we're gonna have you guys feud"

"Ya" I think I might know where he's going with this.

"Well we wanna bring your daughter into it" then he winced as if I was gonna hit him.

"What?" I heard what he said; I just wanted to make sure I actually heard correctly.

"As long as it's ok with you" it cracks me up, even though he's the boss it's like he's afraid of me.

"It's not up to me. You gotta take that up with Steph. Cause she's never really expressed interest, to me anyways, about being on tv. Besides, how would you do that?"

"We have a couple of ideas but if Steph wants to do this then we are gonna let her make up the storyline cause she's already shown a lot of potential" Vince explained

She's gonna love to hear that he already thinks highly of her "It's alright with me as long as it's alright with her"

"That's great. Thanks Mark, I'll see ya later" he said then continued walking down the hall. Then I went to find Randy. I found him talking with Bob.

"How's it going guys?" I asked

"Not bad. How bout you?" Bob asked

"Good. Vince wants to put Steph in the storyline that John and I will have down the road"

"I think she should. It would be cool" Randy commented

"Speaking of the couple. How are you and Amy?"

Randy smiled from ear to ear "Fantastic man, the other day she told me…" then he paused

"Told you what?" I urged him to continue

"That she's gonna buy me something when I get back, ya" Randy said but he was obviously lying.

"Randy" both Bob and I scorned

"No, I wasn't supposed to say anything. I promised" Randy was adamant about it, he wasn't gonna budge anymore.

"Alright then" I said then I took out my phone, called Amy and put it on speaker.

"Hey dad, what's up?" Amy answered. Her dad was never around so I was like a father to her and I let her call me dad.

"Nothin much honey, I'm here with your hubby and his father. You're on speaker just so you know"

"OK, hi guys"

"Hiya" Bob said

"Hey" Randy said

"Baby, what's wrong?" Amy asked, she could tell Randy was a little uneasy.

"Ummm… don't get mad cause I didn't tell them but I almost let IT slip and now they won't leave me alone. So Mark called you to get it out of you. And considering who they are I would tell them but this is all up to you"

She sighed "Alright I guess we can tell them but for now, nobody else. I'm still not quite ready yet"

"OK" Bob and I said

"Nobody else is around you guys, are they?" she asked

We looked down the halls and saw nobody "Nope" I answered

"Alright" she sighed again "I'm pregnant"

"I'm gonna be a grandpa" Bob shouted

I smacked him on the shoulder "Bob, quite nobody else is supposed to know. But congratulations guys"

"Sorry. Ya congratulations"

"Thanks" Randy and Amy said

"Sorry guys but I have a doctor's appointment and they're calling me back there. So I'll talk to ya'll later"

"Bye" we all said, then I hung up.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" I asked Randy

"Not for me but for some reason she's afraid that people will be mad at her" Randy explained

"Oh" Bob said and I left it at that. I'm sure she has her own reasons, I won't push it.

**Dave's POV**

I decided to go hang with Ken since him and Matt just recently broke up, I thought I'd try to cheer him up.

"Hey Ken" I said as I got to the table at the restaurant we were meeting at.

"Hey Dave, how's it goin?" he seemed like extremely happy

"Not too bad. How have you been?"

"Pretty damn good if I do say so myself" that's a weird answer considering the situation

"Dude, did you find somebody else already?" I asked

"Sure did" he grinned

"Well shit, doesn't take you very long. When do I get to meet him?"

"Ah, not a guy. I decided to go for a girl this time"

"Cool. OK then, when do I get to meet HER?"

"In due time my friend, in due time. I wanna make sure I'm really in love with this chick and that I'm not just smitten before she gets to know everybody" he explained, she must really make him happy if he thinks he's in love already.

"That makes since. So is there any tension at home amongst you guys?"

"Surprisingly no. Sometimes I think Paul's afraid to do anything when I'm around which I think is hilarious but besides that, nope. How are things with you and Ash?"

"Pretty good. But I don't know, the past couple weeks she's been acting kinda weird"

"How so?"

"Well all of a sudden she's had less and less time for me and when I asks her if there was anything wrong, ya know so I could help if there was, she stammered and obviously made up a lie. I don't know why though cause we've never kept any secrets from each other. It's like she knows and she's afraid of the commitment"

"Knows what?"

"Well…" I said, then reached in my pocket "I'm thinking about proposing sometime soon but with the way she's acting, I'm not so sure anymore" I stated as I showed him the ring. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Maybe you should… ummm… start talking to her about if you guys were to get married and see what she thinks about it. Ya know, see if she is afraid of the commitment" it was weird cause at first he was speechless, then by the end of the statement he was ok.

"Ya know Ken, that's a good idea"

"Why thank you" he smiled

**Amy's POV**

OK, I had to talk to someone in person so I went over to Domonique's.

"Hey Amy, what's up?" Dommy said as she opened the door.

"Ummm, Jeff's not here with you is he?"

"No, why?"

"Good, cause I need to talk to you. Girl to girl"

She looked a little worried "OK come on in" so I did and I followed her up to her room. "So what's wrong?" she asked

"Well first I have to tell you that I'm pregnant"

"Congratulations Ames" she gave me a hug

"Thanks"

"Now what's wrong?"

"Well I'm not sure why but I'm afraid to let people know. I'm afraid that people would be mad about it"

"Nobody would be mad. The only way they would be mad is if it wasn't Randy's… It is Randy's right?"

"Ya, of course it is" then I thought for a minute and I really don't know why I'm feeling like this so fuck it… let the whole world know "Your right, I'm ready to tell everyone" I gave her a huge hug. "Thanks so much Dommy"

"You're welcome Ames. Let me know how it goes"

"I will. Bye" I said and left to tell everybody.

A/N: SO HOW WAS IT? I SAY IFFY AND I'M SURE THERE'S SOME PUNCTUATION PROBLEMS AND STUFF LIKE THAT BUT I DON'T HAVE TIME TO CHECK IT CAUSE I HAVE TO GO TO WORK. I WILL HAVE AN UPDATE ON WEDNESDAY NEXT TIME CAUSE NOW I KNOW I HAVE TO WRITE IT :P


	36. Now what?

A/N: SO AS YOU'RE READING THIS I HIGHLY DOUBT IT'S WEDNESDAY BECAUSE ONCE AGAIN I AM LATE. YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T THINK THIS THING WORKED OUT ALTHOUGH I AM GETTING CHAPTERS UP A LOT SOONER THAN I NORMALLY WOULD SO I GUESS IT'S WORKING SOMEWHAT. ANYWAYS, THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS:

**68 stones from a broken heart **– I've got a little more of that triangle in this chapter, I'm still not 100 percent sure where I'm gonna go with that :S any ideas :P

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100** – She's a lot better now: D and with the job, well I might be getting a new one soon and everything will be a lot better. Wish me luck :P

**purplefeather21** – Of course Dave would tell Ken, Ken is his best friend, that's what makes everything so bad for Ashley :S

**101mizzpoet101** – Of course you are, why not? :P oh and that thing you had to tell me, ya that sucks but hey, whatcha gonna do about it? That's the way the world works :S

**angel4benoit** – You're welcome and it really makes me feel good that this is the best one you've read so far… wait, so does that mean that this is the ONLY one you've read :P

**Mercedes** – Why thank you Chica, I'm so glad that you like my story and it makes it better that I actually get to read it to you. You may not know it but I really do like that time we get to spend together. Hope everything's going great :D

RECOMMENDATIONS THIS TIME GO TO **Twisted **by** xSMASHxORTONx** SHE JUST RECENTLY UPDATED IT WITH AN AWESOME CHAPTER :D

Chapter 35: Now what?

**Matt's POV**

Paul and I were relaxing on the couch watching a movie while Brian and Ken were out. I think they said they were going to the store. But that's not important right now. I can tell that there's something wrong with Paul.

"Honey what's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing" he answered

"Bullshit. I can tell something is bugging you. It's ok, you know you can tell me" I offered

"Alright it's just that I feel so bad about what happened between us and Ken. You and I both know that it wasn't right for us to do that" Paul vented, and he has every right to. He's right though, I've been all calm and cool about the whole thing so I guess Paul's been catching the stress that I don't have.

"Honey, there's nothing for you to worry about. Usually I'd be right next to ya in the same boat but in this case it's different cause everything's cool. We are happy together and Ken already found someone that he's happy with" I explained to try and ease this stressful situation for him.

"I guess so" he sighed "Who's he with now anyways?"

"I don't know. He hasn't told me yet. Come to think of it I don't think he's told anybody yet"

**Ashley's POV**

"Hey" I answered my phone

"Just 'hey'? Not the usual hey girly what up?" Amy asked. I could tell that she was extremely excited about something but I just wasn't in the mood

"Nope" I stated

"Well even though you're in a bad mood I'm still gonna tell you. I'm pregnant!" Amy shouted

"That's great Amy. I really am like super excited but I'm just not in the mood to show it"

"I know those moods. You want me to come over?" she offered

"Actually ya. Could you please?" I asked, I know Amy helped Steph out with her choice between Jeff and John. Maybe she could help me without the criticizing too.

"Alright, give me about 20 minutes"

"Ok, see ya then" I said then hung up the phone and waited for her to show up.

As soon as Amy walked in the door she said "Talk to me Ash. Tell me what's bothering you"

"Well" I looked down; I really am ashamed about this "Ummm... I'm dating someone else"

"Oh, I didn't know you and Dave split. I'm sorry Ash"

"We didn't break up" I simply stated

"But that would mean..." Amy said as she let it sink in "ASHLEY, WTF. WHO IS IT!?"

"Someone that I had been wanting to get with since middle school. And now he's finally single" I explained, trying to make it sound somewhat justified but nothing I say will do that cause I know it's wrong. It's the worst thing someone can do to the person they love.

She thought for a minute then said "But see it this way Ash, if he never noticed you before then you shouldn't give him the time of day now"

"Ya but the thing is I'm afraid that it'll ruin our friendship cause he is one of my best friends"

"Really?" Amy was curious "Who is it?"

"Ken"

"I'll admit you guys would make a cute couple. But if he's a true friend then he would understand and he wouldn't let it ruin anything"

"Alright" I sighed

"But is this a situation of you not wanting to continue anything with Ken or is it, you don't know who to choose?" Amy asked

"It's the one where I don't really know who to choose"

"Alright. My suggestion stands. Even though I now know the other guy, if he didn't notice you like that before then he's just S.O.L."

"Thanks Amy. That really helps"

"No problem. Anytime" she gave me a much needed hug "But I gotta go tell everyone else about my good news" Amy smiled from ear to ear

"Alright Ames. Talk to ya later" I said as she left. She's right; Dave has always been there for me. I'm gonna have to break it off with Ken before it goes too far. So I grabbed my keys and left to go see him. This is something I have to do in person.

When I finally got there 2 hours later he wasn't there. It was just Matt and Paul and they said that him and Brian should be back soon. So I sat down with them until he got back. He looked surprised yet happy to see me.

"Hey Ash. Can you come upstairs with me for a minute?" he asked

"Sure" I said and followed him up to his room and sat down on his bed. "Ken I really need to talk to you"

"That's cool but I need to get this off my chest"

"Alright" I said uneasily

"Ash I really am sorry that I never noticed you like this before. Even though it's only been a couple weeks, I can't imagine my life without you. I bought you something" he said then reached into the blank shopping bag and brought out a long box that obviously held a necklace. He opened the box and it was a necklace and the pendant was an outlined heart with a little diamond in the middle of it where the top parts meet and it was beautiful.

"Ken you didn't have to get that" I said. Now it's gonna be a lot harder to tell him this

"Yes I did. You deserve it. I love you Ash, I really do and I'll do anything it takes for you to decide to be with just me"

Oh god. Why did he have to do this? "Ken" I whined, not sure what to say next.

"No you don't have to say anything. I don't care how long it takes, I'll wait for you" he said as he put the necklace around my neck. Then I just twirled it between my fingers for a couple minutes as all these thoughts went through my mind.

"So what did you need to tell me?" he asked as he came and sat in front of me on his bed

"Nothing I just had to come see you" I lied

"Ok" he said as he gave me a hug. Great, now what am I gonna do?

**John's POV**

I'm on the brink of beginning the career of my dreams and I feel horrible. Why? Because I have a soon-to-be wife and two daughters at home and one of them has autism and needs almost constant attention. I wish I could just put my career on hold for a while. But who knows when I'll get another chance like this? So I decided to go to Mark and see what he thought. "Hey Pops, I have a serious question for you"

"What's that?" he asked as he turned around to look at me.

"Ummm… do you think I'd ever get another chance like this to achieve my dream and wrestle for Vince?" I asked. Ya I said before that I'd wrestle anywhere but everybody's goal is to get to the top of whatever profession it is they choose to go into and let's face it, the WWE is and always will be the top of the wrestling world.

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"Well basically I wanna be home for Steph and the girls; especially Shelly. But I don't know if I'll ever have a chance like this again" I explained

"Well if that's what you really want to do then you should go talk to Vince and explain the situation. I'm sure he'd understand, he really likes you John so I'm pretty positive that he'll give you another chance when you're ready for it" he explained and now it's gonna help me out a lot.

"You really think so?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Ya I do" he smiled at me

"Thanks Pops" I said and went to do just that.

A/N: SO HOW WAS IT? AS ALWAYS, IF YOU'VE GOTTEN THIS FAR THEN YOU'VE READ IT SO CLICK ON THE LITTLE BUTTON AND REVIEW IT :P

NEXT CHAPTER WILL ATLEAST ANSWER THE FOLLOWING QUESTIONS: WHAT DOES STEPH THINK ABOUT JOHNS NEW IDEA? IS ASHLEY GONNA MAKE A DECISION YET? AND WHAT'S GOING ON WITH DOMMY AND JEFF?


	37. You what!

A/N: OMFG I UPDATED ON TIME WHICH IS ACTUALLY SURPRISING THIS WEEK CAUSE SOME STUFF IS GOING ON. WITH THAT BEING SAID THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO 2 PEOPLE (WELL ONE ISN'T A PERSON BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT) ONE OF THEM IS DOMMY, LIKE I SAID BEFORE, I'M SORRY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED I JUST HOPE YOU HAVE A BETTER TIME NEXT TIME, SO HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER WILL PUT A LITTLE SMILE ON YOUR FACE TOO :). THE OTHER ONE IS OUR DOG HARLEY, HE'S ABOUT 14 YEARS OLD AND HE GETS SNAPPY WITH US, HE'S GOT REAL BAD CATARACTS IN HIS EYES, HE CAN'T HEAR AND HE STUMBLES OVER STUFF SO OBVIOUSLY HE'S IN PAIN AND TODAY WE HAVE TO HAVE HIM PUT TO SLEEP :'( SO THIS CHAPTER IS ALSO DEDICATED IN MEMORY OF HIM. ON A LIGHTER NOTE, NOW ONTO THE THANK YOUS:

**101mizzpoet101** – and you shall find that out, it's the very first part of the chapter, enjoy :D

**angel4benoit** – I'm on your fave authors list? That makes me feel good inside :P she's gonna have to basically fully rely on her to help her through it, cause nobody else knows :s

**68 stones from a broken heart** – that is a great idea, I wanna stretch it through a couple chapters, but I might just do that. Thank you very much. :)

**Degrassi-True-Fan** – thank you, how can you not like Jericho? He is such a sexy beast :P lol

AS ALWAYS I DO APPRECIATE THEM REVIEWS, NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER…

Chapter 36: You what?!

**Dommy's POV**

We've decided to tell Darci the news first. I never really wanted to do it in the first place but I went along with it cause... Well... I just couldn't wait to...

"Hey guys" Darci interrupted my thoughts as she answered the door.

"Hey Darc" Jeff replied as we followed her inside.

"So what's up guys? Jeff you said you had some big news for me" Darci stated as we all sat down in the living room.

"Ya well we wanted to tell you first cause you've always been close with us and you're gonna be my step mom sooner or later" Jeff started. I'm waiting for it, she's gonna be mad just like everyone else will be cause no one was there.

"Right" she answered uneasily

"Well... Dom and I... We went and got married"

And here it goes…"You guys eloped?!" Darci yelled. See I knew it would go like this. That's why I told Jeff that he had to do all the talking. This was a decision that we made together, granted it was more of an impulsive thing but still it was mutual.

"Ya, we did" Jeff answered

"Do you guys not care about any of us enough to have us there?" she yelled

"We do we just..." Jeff started to explain before Darci cut him off.

"No, if you wanted a small ceremony then we could have had one, you guys didn't have to run off and elope"

"But Darci" Jeff interjected

"I'll tell ya what, I'll let you guys tell everyone else cause I won't" Darci stated her peace then went upstairs so we left.

"See, I told you she'd be mad. They all will. I knew we shouldn't have done that" I stated on our way home.

"No no no don't even go there, you agreed to it too" Jeff yelled

"But you have to admit, it was your idea in the first place" I stated calmly cause I didn't wanna have an argument at this point in time.

"But you agreed to it" he yelled again

"Jeff please don't yell at me. We don't need to be mad at each other right now. Now is when me have to stick together" I had to explain it to him calmly, it took every ounce of me not to yell back.

He sighed "I guess you're right. I'm sorry" he stated then leaned over and gave me a kiss. "I guess I just thought they would be happy for us" he stated, obviously upset about it.

"They would be if they were there to see it" I said sweetly

"I guess so. That was just the first of many arguments wasn't it?" he asked, referring to the one between Darci and us.

"Ya, it was" I told him

**Steph's POV**

I had just laid the girls down for a nap and went downstairs to make myself some lunch when John walked in. "Daddy what are you doing home?"

"What's wrong Momma, you not happy to see me?" he asked with that infectious smile.

"I didn't say that. I'm just surprised that's all" I replied as I gave him a hug and a kiss. "But I still gotta ask, why are you home so early? You're not supposed to be back for another 2 weeks" I asked, I hope he didn't get in trouble or anything.

"Well I was talking with Vince" here we go "and he said that it's ok for me to wait until I'm ready" what is he talking about?

"What? You are ready, dad says so and Vince agrees with him"

He sighed "Physically I am ready. Mentally I'm not… in the school and in meetings my mind is wandering to other things" he explained

"Like what?" I asked with that attitude that says 'tell me what's more important'.

"You and the girls, especially Shelly. I know they're both a handful"

"Ok I understand, you wanna be here for us. But there's no better time than the present for you to chase your dream. We can handle it. Besides sooner or later I'm gonna be on the road too so we'll all be together. Granted the road isn't the best place for kids to grow up but we can make do. We've been through so much. So I'm sure well make it through in the years to come. So go call Vince and tell him you'll be back next week" I commanded the last part.

"Momma, you're always the voice of reason" he smirked

"I know" I smirked back "Now hurry and go call Vince so we can have some fun before the girls wake up" I stated, so he did.

**Ashley's POV**

I was just sitting in my room thinking about what I was gonna do when the doorbell rang, so I went to answer it "Hey Amy"

"Hey Ash. So how'd it go?" she asked as she pushed her way past me inside

"Ummm..." I started to explain before she cut me off.

"That's a beautiful necklace. Dave give it to you?" she asked

"No he didn't" I stated and looked down

"It was Ken wasn't it?"

"Ya"

"Lemme guess... You went to break up with him; he gave you this necklace then went into this spew about how he'll wait for you or something along those lines. So you didn't have the heart to tell him"

Wow that hits the nail on the head. When I hear it like that it sounds like a typical love triangle. Great, I'm in a movie. "Pretty much, ya"

She sighed one of those 'give me a break' sighs. "Ashley, I don't care what else he says or gives to you, you have to break up with him. Like I said before, he obviously caught on that you liked him just recently, so have you done anything different than what you've done for all these years"

"No, I've acted the same around him all the time"

"Then it's his fault he didn't catch on before now. Besides to me it seems like even if he did know before then he still wouldn't have acted on it cause even you had to admit he had a good thing going with Matt" she explained

"Ya he did, but that was Matt that fucked it up"

"I know, but you see what I'm getting at"

"Yes I do. I just don't know how to do it. He's just so sweet" that's what I love about him. But Dave's the same way; it's not like Dave treats me bad. Hell, Dave treats me as good as gold.

"Do you want me to go talk to Ken? Maybe he'll tell me some stuff that I need to know"

"I don't know" I was weary about that.

"It'll help you out to make this decision" Amy offered

"Alright, you can talk to him. But make sure he knows that you're the only one that knows, otherwise he'd probably blow a gasket"

"Ok, will do. I'll call ya later and let you know how it goes" Amy said and left. Hopefully it goes well.

A/N: SO HOW WAS THAT CHAPTER? GOOD I HOPE. I FORGOT TO DO THE RECOMMENDATION, THIS TIME ITS: **One Week In England **by** Scotland08** BE WARNED IT IS SLASH BUT SO FAR I LOVE IT.

NEXT CHAPTER CONSIST OF ATLEAST: JEFF AND DOMMY INFORMING EVERYONE ELSE. BRIAN TALKING WITH KEN, THEN AMY TALKING WITH KEN. AND STEPH AND JOHN WORKING WITH SHELLY FOR THE WEEK BEFORE JOHN GOES BACK


	38. That was easy enough

A/N: OMFG I ACTUALLY UPDATED EARLY! AND THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE LONGER THAN THE OTHERS SO YAY :P ANYWAYS THANKS TO:

**101mizzpoet101** – I know, right. And next is Amy and Randy, good or bad?

**68 stones from a broken heart** – I know it probably sounds stupid but honestly, what did you mean by that? Chuck another one for show :S but I wouldn't wanna be Ken in this chapter either :S

**angel4benoit** – Why thank you :D oh and Amy's helping her alright, whether you'd consider it good or bad, I don't know yet.

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100** – That's alright, you reviewed now, so it's all good :P I know they're great guys and it sucks to have to pick one but even though it seems clear on who she's gonna end up with at the end of this chapter, I'll give ya'll a little hint, I'm still not sure who it's gonna be. Puts ya in suspense don't it :P that's how I like it.

Chapter 37: That was easy enough

**Brian's POV**

As Ashley left the house I noticed the necklace she was wearing, it was the one that Ken just bought. So after she left I went upstairs to talk to Ken. "Ummm... Ken. I noticed that Ashley was wearing that necklace that you just bought"

"Ya" Ken replied like it was no big deal.

"Well you told me that you were getting it for someone special" I reminded him

"Ya so. Ashley's a special girl" he stated as if it was just a friendly gift but I don't think it was. I saw his eyes light up when he noticed Ashley was here.

"Ya she is, but she's also taken"

"I know that I just thought she deserved something nice like that" he replied. Alright he's avoiding telling me the obvious.

"Cut the shit Ken. Tell me what's really up" I demanded

"Alright alright" he sighed "I'm dating Ashley and she's still dating Dave. There I said it"

"WTF Ken!! How did this happen?"

"Long story short... She's always liked me. I've known that forever but I've always had somebody. I never felt the urge to be with Ashley until Matt and I split. I realized that she's the one I'm meant to be with" I couldn't believe what he was telling me. I understand what he's saying. I'm not saying he's right cause it's not but I understand it.

"But you do know that she's in love with your best friend and he's on the verge of proposing, right?" he's gotta know that cause he's the one that told me in the first place.

"Ya I know that and I do feel bad but what can I do? I love her" this is insane.

"Fuck that Ken. It's not right and you know it. You don't really love her. You just have all these screwed up emotions cause of the way you and Matt ended it" I yelled. I was through trying to be rational.

"You know what Brian. You think you know but you have no idea so fuck off!" he yelled back then ran out and sped out of the driveway. Let him blow off some steam, he's just mad cause he knows I'm right.

**Jeff's POV**

So Darci didn't go so well. Dom's mom didn't go all that bad. I guess it helped that she really likes me. My dad was extremely pissed but we talked to him for a while and he came around. All he cares is that we're happy and he said that he'd talk to Darci for us. So in actuality it shouldn't matter what anybody else thinks, just that we're happy and the parents approve. But Dom wants everyone else's approval too. Next on the list: Amy and Randy...

"Hey guys" Amy greeted as she gave us hugs.

"What's up?" Randy walked into the living room.

"We need to talk to you guys" Dom stated, and that's probably all she'll say. I don't blame her though. When she agreed for us to elope the deal was that I had to be the one to tell everyone.

"What's going on?" Randy asked as we all sat down in the living room.

"Dom and I… went and got married" I simply stated and there was literally 5 minutes of silence. I, and I could tell Dom was too was trying to read them but we couldn't. You couldn't tell if they were mad or not.

"Guys please say something" Dom pleaded

"Alright first things first... What were you thinking?" Amy asked, she didn't quite sound mad but she was being a little condescending.

"We just couldn't wait to be married. It was more of an impulsive thing but it was also a sure thing so it's not like we regret anything" I said hoping that I explained enough so they'd understand.

"Ok but why didn't you guys want us there?" Randy asked, you could tell that he was really hurt by that.

"Don't. You guys it's not like that" Dom stated and I can tell that she's starting to question our recent decision "We just wanted a small wedding" she finished.

"Then we could have done that. We could have just had a small wedding with just our main group" Amy explained

"You say that now. But you know for a fact that wouldn't be able to happen, the whole neighborhood would be there" I said what we all know is the truth.

Amy took a deep breath to calm herself "Alright fine you're right. So now I have to ask... What's your parents think?"

"At first they were mad but they're ok with it now" I explained

"Alright, so besides the 'rents who else have you told?" Randy asked, obviously now ok with it.

"Just you guys. We're working on telling everyone. So the only favor we're asking is for you to let us do that" I asked

"Ya we can do that for ya. Congratulations" Amy smiled and gave us both a hug.

"Ya, congrats" Randy also smiled and gave us hugs.

"Thanks" Dom and I said and left. That one didn't go as bad. Next on the list: Dave and Ashley.

**Ken's POV **

Everybody else went out, even though I decided to stay home but after the night I just had I wish I would've went out with the guys. So I was just watching a couple movies when the doorbell rang. I wasn't expecting anybody so I had no idea who it was. So I wearily answered the door. "YOU ARROGANT ASSHOLE!!" Amy yelled and shoved me back into the house with her.

"What did I do now?" I asked as she continued shoving me until I fell onto the couch.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW CONFUSED YOUR MAKING ASHLEY?!" wow Amy is extremely pissed at me and why not, Brian's mad at me too join the club.

"Not exactly no" I stated cause I don't. I know she's confused but as to what extent I'm not sure.

"Well it's a lot. She loves Dave and everything's going just fine until you finally realize that she's always had a crush on you then you make your move. Or have you always known?" she asked, I can tell that she already thinks that I've known so I might as well tell her the truth.

I sighed "I've always known" as soon as those words left my mouth I felt the most extremely painful slap across my right cheek. "I guess I deserved that" I stated as I rubbed my cheek.

"Ya. You sure did. Do you know that this is making you seem very selfish cause now the time's right for you but you didn't make a move when it was convenient for the both of you? And don't argue with me cause there were a couple of those"

"I know cause Brian told me that too. But what do I do Ames I love her"

"No matter how much you love her you have to let her go. You just have to be happy that she's happy" Amy explained

As much as it hurts me I know she's right "Ok. I'll cut her loose"

"Thank you. You know there's plenty of fish in the sea." she tried to comfort me as she gave me a hug.

"Thanks Amy" I said

"Oh and just so you know, I'm the only one that knows" she stated then left, this is gonna be so hard.

**John's POV **

I've got a couple more days before I go back on the road so I've been spending as much time as I can with Shelly. Since she still can't talk and we've been told that it could be a while before she does we decided to try and teach her sign language which we have to learn too cause all we know is the alphabet. So we bought like 5 different books and started studying up. Do you know how hard it is to teach a 2 year old sign language? Well it's rather difficult since she doesn't say any words at all, most kids can say 'bottle' or 'blankie' ya know, so you atleast know what they want. With Shelly you have to make her form the words with her hands and its hard cause her functions aren't 100 percent either. Atleast she understands when we talk to her though, so if we're not sure what motion she's doing then we can ask her if its right and that answer can be an easy head shake but she has to learn the sign language so if she means yes then she has to make the sign for the letter 'S' (which is like making a fist but your thumb is over your fingers by the nails) and put your fist out like your gonna punch someone and shake it up and down. Then the sign for no is bringing your right thumb, index and middle fingers together whenever she gets one right we give her a little snack. She's catching onto some really well and others she just needs some help with. Wow, that really sounds like how you would train a dog but it works so we stick with it. I'm not complaining either, I love the time I spend with my Shelly, it just sucks that I go back on the road in a couple days. Sometimes I wonder how much easier it would be for me to travel all the time without them around but then I remember that Steph having those girls was the most important day of my life and it always will be. I just can't wait until they start traveling with Steph, then we can always be together.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? I'M THINKING ABOUT ENDING IT SOON THEN HAVING A SEQUEL SOME ODD YEARS LATER YEARS LATER. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?


	39. The beginning of the end

A/N: I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE AND I'M SORRY BUT I HAVE IT NOW, IT'S NOT LONG BUT IT'S BETTER THAN NOTHING. THANKS TO:

**68 stones from a broken heart** – we shall find out soon, maybe :P

**101mizzpoet101** – u were up at 4 am well damn. But ya somebody has to take u down a notch :P lol jk jk

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100** – ya I hope he'll find someone :S

**angel4benoit** – ya I hope they get it all straightened out too. This is actually one of those things that I'm not sure which way to go :S

**Elmo** – y do I do that? Because I must :P if u imagine him doing that it looks so cute :P

NOW ON TO THE SHORT UPDATE :S

Chapter 38: The beginning of the end

**Gil's POV**

"Darci honey, they love each other. That's all that matters" I tried to explain, cause that's what I believe.

"But they just ran off and eloped. They didn't even tell us till they got back. It's like they didn't want us there" she stated, she was really hurt about this whole thing.

"You know that's not true. You heard what they said; they just wanted a small wedding and you and I both know that wouldn't happen if we all knew about it"

"So it still hurts" Darci pouted

"But they didn't mean anything by it"

She sighed; I think I finally got through to her "I know. I guess I was just ticked, but you put it into perspective. Thanks" she said and gave me a kiss.

"I love you too" I smirked

**Jeff's POV **

Dave and Ash took it just as well as everyone else did. But something was up with Ashley. I couldn't quite tell what it was but it was like she was afraid of Dave. I know Dave's got a heart of gold and wouldn't hurt a fly but it made me think the worst. So before Dom and I left I pulled Dave to the side.

"Man what's up with Ash? She's acting like she's afraid of you" I didn't know how to put it so I just said it "You didn't hit her did you?"

"No. Hell no. I would never dream of doing that" Dave was appalled that I would ask that but I think he understood where I was coming from cause then he said "I don't know what's wrong with her. She's been acting like this for the past couple weeks. It really worries me"

**Ken's POV**

I feel so bad about this. I know I told Amy that I'd cut Ashley loose but in all honesty I just can't do that.

"Ya that one" I tell the lady behind the counter.

"Would you like it gift wrapped?" She asked

"No just the typical velvet box is fine" I tell her as she rings it up and I pay for it then run out to my car. I know what Dave has planned today and I have to beat him to it...

A/N: SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER. THE REASON FOR THAT IS CAUSE I'M SETTING IT UP FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. I'M THINKING ABOUT DOING A SEQUEL, IVE GOT A POLL ON MY PROFILE ABOUT IT. IF I DO A SEQUEL THEN IT WILL BE A LITTLE WHILE BEFORE I HAVE IT UP CAUSE I'VE GOT A BUNCH OF STUFF COMING UP AND I WONT HAVE TIME TO WRITE. BUT STILL LET ME KNOW IF U WANT A SEQUEL OR NOT. AND THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYBODY THAT REVIEWED. IT IS EXTREMELY APPRECIATIVE :D


	40. The end

A/N: AGAIN I'M SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I'VE BEEN WORKING A LOT LATELY. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR 'NEW SCHOOL' AND THE VOTES ARE IN… THE SEQUEL WILL NOT BE A ONESHOT IT WILL BE AN ACTUAL SEQUEL. WITH THAT BEING SAID… WITH ALL THE NEW STORIES THAT I'VE STARTED I DECIDED THAT I'M GONNA WRITE THE WHOLE THING BEFORE I EVEN POST IT BECAUSE OF ALL THE TIME INBETWEEN UPDATES, SO I'M GONNA DO THE SAME FOR THIS SEQUEL. GRANTED IT WILL BE A WHILE BEFORE YOU GUYS EVEN SEE A SEQUEL BUT LOOK ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, ONCE IT'S UP YOU KNOW THAT YOU WILL GET FREQUENT UPDATES :S ANYWAYS, THANKS TO:

**101mizzpoet101** – seems like everyone else wants a sequel too so I'm thinkin I'm gonna purposely leave some stuff out :P

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100** – you will see who in this… the last chapter of the story... maybe :)

**68 stones from a broken heart** – yes, yay for you :P but the question is, who is she gonna choose?

**Cena130** – that's ok, I know how busy people can get that's why I don't sweat it when someone doesn't review in a while, all that matters is that you've caught up with it now, right :D I didn't think it was that big of deal but I know how people can get when they don't get to witness something like that :S

NOW, LIKE I SAID BEFORE; THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY AND THIS FIC HAS GONE OVER WAY BETTER THAN ANY OF MY OTHERS ALREADY BUT I'M WANTING TO SEE HOW MANY REVIEWS YOU GUYS CAN DO SINCE IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER. SO EVEN THOSE OF YOU THAT ONLY HAVE IT ON YOUR ALERTS AND HAVEN'T REVIEWED AT ALL IT'D BE APPRECIATED IF YOU DO AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THE WHOLE THING. AT THE MOMENT THERE IS 174 REVIEWS FOR THIS FIC. LET'S SEE HOW MANY YOU CAN GET. AND HONESTLY, THE MORE REVIEWS YOU GUYS LEAVE, THE MORE MOTIVATED I'LL BE TO GET THE SEQUEL OUT CAUSE REMEMBER, I'M NOT GONNA POST IT UNTIL I'VE TOTALLY FINISHED IT SO YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE TO WAIT LONG INBETWEEN CHAPTERS. SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW, I WOULD LOVE YOU FOR IT :P

WOW, THAT WAS A LONG A/N BUT IT'S OVER NOW SO READ ON…

Chapter 39: The end?

**Amy's POV**

So I'm at the airport to pick up Randy, he's coming home for a couple days and boy do I have a surprise for him. See, the other day I went to the doctor's office and you won't believe what I found out. He doesn't even know that I had the appointment. I'm not gonna tell him either, I'm just gonna let him see the nursery, he's gonna shit a brick, I know I about did. I can't wait to see him; it's been almost a month. As soon as I thought that I saw him come out of the terminal, he doesn't see me right away but when he does he gets this huge smile on his face as he runs up to me. He picks me up and twirled me around as he gave me one of those 'its been too long' kisses and I must say, I really did like that.

"Baby, I missed you so much" he said as he put me back down on the ground.

"I missed you too" I stated

"You've gotten huge" he said as he rubbed my stomach, then bent down to kiss it.

"Thanks" I pretended to be offended but for only 4 months along, I was pretty big.

"I'm sorry Baby but you have" he offered

"I know" I said as we walked back to the car.

"So, you had to have had that appointment by now" he's so smart, people should give him more credit.

"What appointment?" I tried to act dumb.

"Baby don't. You know what appointment I'm talking about. The one where you find out the sex of the baby"

"Ohhh that one. Ya I had it the other day"

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Amy Christine" he scorned

"Hey, don't start that. You'll find out as soon as we get home. The answer lies within the nursery" I explained

"Fine, be that way" he said and speed up to get home. He was in such a hurry to get home that he didn't even open the door for me to get out of the car like he usually does; he grabbed his stuff, set it inside the door and apparently ran upstairs to the nursery. When I finally got up there I just saw him standing there staring at what he saw.

"Honey" I tried to get his attention. No answer. "Randy" I tried again, still nothing. I just smiled "Randall Keith Orton!" I yelled, finally getting his attention.

He turned to look at me and said "Does this mean…?"

"Ya" I cut him off smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh my god, we're having triplets" he shouted as he picked me up and twirled me around again.

"Yep and I decided I'd be nice… You can name a boy, I'll name the girl, then we'll agree on a name for the second boy" I gave him a hug

He smiled then said "Randy-Junior Keith Orton, we can call him RJ"

"You're serious?" he shook his head "You've really thought about this haven't you?" I asked

"Ya, I knew we'd have a boy" he smirked

"OK" ya that is a bit of a weird name 'Randy-Junior' but it wasn't really bad either and I did say he could name him. I thought as Randy just kneeled down and felt my stomach as he listened too. He's gonna be a great dad, I can't wait.

**Jeff's POV**

"So I'm thinkin that instead of telling them in person like we did with the rest, that we should just call up Steph and tell her. I know John will just be happy for us and it wasn't too too big of deal that we eloped and most are just happy for us but remember how Darci reacted that nobody else was there" I informed

"Ya, I remember" Dom said and looked down, she hated that reaction most of all.

"Well remember, Steph's spent the last what about 7 years of her life with Darci around and you also remember when you first met Steph. I wanted to wait to tell her last that way we could say 'Hey everybody else is ok with it' so I'm gonna call John first and tell him, then hopefully we can get John to tell her"

"Good luck" Dom wished as she gave me a kiss.

So I called John "Hey Babe" I heard the answer, obviously Steph answered the phone.

"Hey Hun. Is John around? I need to talk to him" I said, hoping she wouldn't ask what it's about.

"Ya, just a sec" she said

"Hey man, what's up?" he asked as I sighed a breath of relief

"Ummm, I know you usually don't but, you don't have the phone on speaker with Steph around do you?"

"No she went back upstairs, why? What's wrong?" you could hear the concern in his voice.

"Cause I need to tell you something that we've already told everyone else and we were hoping that we could get you to tell her cause we're well, kinda afraid to" I began

"What? That you and my Chica went and eloped?"

"How…"

"Randy told me" he cut me off "And I'm happy for you guys. You two deserve each other. The only problem is… I love you like a brother and Dommy's my Chica but, I ain't gonna do your dirty work. I don't wanna get hit" John chuckled

"Damnit"

"Sorry man" he offered

"That's ok. I'm just glad that you're happy for us" I sighed "I guess I have to do it sometime so… you think you could give Steph the phone?"

"Yep, good luck"

"Thanks" I said and waited for Steph to get back on.

"Now what was so important that you had to tell John first?" Steph laughed

"Ya…Well, I'll be honest with you"

"Ok" she sounded a little worried

"Dom and I were actually hoping that we'd get John to tell you but he said he wouldn't do our dirty work so…"

"Well what can be so bad that nobody wants to be the one to tell me?"

"It's not really bad, everybody's happy about it… It's just that you'll be mad to begin with"

"How do you know?" she asked

I paused, she knows that answer "Cause I know you too well, maybe even better than what John does and I know you'll be mad"

"Ok, try me then Mr. Know-All-About-Me" she challenged

I took a deep breath and decided to say everything and all at once so she doesn't interrupt "Dom and I went off and got married cause we only wanted a small wedding and we knew that if any one of you guys knew about it then it wouldn't be small. So basically, we eloped" I was actually able to say in one breath. At first I thought she hung up on me cause it was silent, but then I didn't hear a dial tone so I knew she didn't hang up "Steph?"

"What?" she's pissed

"See, I knew you'd be mad" I pointed out

"What do you expect? One of my best friends and my first love, also a best friend went off and eloped without even telling me when they knew that out of anybody, that they can tell me ANYTHING and not worry about me flipping the fuck out!"

"But you're 'flipping the fuck out' now"

"No I'm not. I'm not mad about that. I'm ecstatic for you guys, you deserve each other. What I'm mad about is what exactly I said I was mad about. You both know that you can come to me with ANYTHING. You've told me things you haven't told Dommy and she's told me things she hasn't told you. So how do you think I'd feel about you guys not telling me this?!"

"Cause we only wanted a small wedding!" I yelled this time since she wouldn't stop yelling.

"And if you would have told me you wanted a small one then that's what you would have gotten. Hell it could have just been a secret and I could have went with you guys when you eloped"

"Really?" I asked by that I could tell that's what it really was. She's just mad we didn't tell her to begin with.

"Yes" she cooled down "You guys are like… no scratch that, you guys are my family. And since you apparently know me so well then you should know that it makes me mad when people don't tell me things like that. I mean secrets are one thing, you can keep secrets from me, I don't care. But if it's something like that that eventually get out then why waste the time, just tell me"

Now I kinda feel bad "I'm sorry Hun. It's just that some things are hard to tell you. You know how you are. Sometimes I don't know how you'll take things"

"And I know that. How about, next time instead of being afraid about it, just do it. Ok"

"Alright, we will"

"But hey Babe, we gotta finish packing so congratulations and I can't wait to see the rings"

"Ok Hun, call Dom later alright"

"K I will. Luv ya"

"Luv ya too" I said and hung up.

"So everything's cool now?" Dom asked, having heard only my end of the conversation.

"Ya, it's all cool" I assured her

**Ashley's POV**

So Dave decided to take me out to dinner tonight. I kind of have a bad feeling about this cause it's the nicest restaurant in town. But I like it, we haven't done something like this in a while so I forgot my current problems and I enjoyed my time. We talked about how our relationship has gone, how we think it's gonna go, everything.

"Ashley, I really do love you" he says as he put my hand in his.

I smiled and said "I know and I really love you too"

He smiled back and said "That's good cause if you didn't then it'd be pointless to do this" he said and let go of my hand, then got down on his knee in front of me and as this is happening I can see Ken running into the place from out the corner of my eye. And at the same exact time they both say "Will you marry me?" what do I do?

"What the fuck are you doing man? Is this some kind of joke?" Dave yelled at Ken as they both stood up.

"Sorry, no it's no joke. I love her and I wanna marry her, there's nothing you can do to stop me from asking her" Ken stated

"Well no shit dumbass, how can I stop you from doing something that you already did? But why Ashley, she's mine and always has been" Dave countered, and he's right I've pretty much always been his.

"But I love her"

"Dude, you had your chance a long time ago. Besides, you've always known that she liked you and I'm sure she still has some feelings for you, am I right?" he looked at me

"Ya" I answered

"And remember all those years ago man? I'm the one that pointed that out to you. I could tell that she liked you, hell everybody could back then but you were too blind to see it. Actually there was a couple times between relationships that I pointed it out to you cause I was trying to help a friend out, cause I knew how great she'd be for you but you didn't care. You were always too preoccupied with other people and said that you didn't care about Ash that way, that it would never happen"

"So, I care about…" Ken started but I cut him off

"Wait, you've ALWAYS known that I liked you? You said that you just recently realized it!" I yelled then realized we were making a scene but at the moment I really don't care.

Ken looked down and sighed "Ya, I've always known"

"Well since now you're being honest I guess I'll be honest with you. I was gonna break it off with you cause I couldn't stand to do that to Dave anymore but then you gave me that necklace and what you said, I just couldn't, I knew I'd hurt your feelings and I couldn't do that" I explained

"Wait a second, what?!" Dave was just now being clued into what was going on.

"Ya, she was cheating on ya big man" Ken repeated trying to blame it on me

"Don't 'big man' me. Alright, she's in the wrong but you're my best friend and you were with my girl so BOTH of you are in the wrong!" Dave yelled

"Dave, I'm sorry…" I tried to explain

"No, you know what. Figure this shit out, then you can come find me" he said and stormed out of the restaurant.

"So this means we can be together now, right?" Ken opened his arms for me to hug him; instead I slapped him across the face and ran home to think about it. Even given what happened I still really don't know who to choose.

**Mark's POV**

It's been a while since we've gotten together so I decided to have all the parents over after John, Steph and the girls left. So it was Gil, Darci, Bob, Sara and I.

"Can you believe what those kids have been through?" Gil stated as we all sat around the island in the kitchen.

"I know. In all honesty, from the beginning I thought that Steph and Randy would have ended up together" Bob added

"So did I. That first day she came home from that school, she went on about how Randy described the perfect girl and that it sounded just like her. Especially after they found out they were friends when they were little, even though she was with Jeff I still thought she'd end up with Randy" Darci put in her two cents

"Randy's a good kid and I would have had no problem with that but John is excellent for her. I just still can't believe that I actually found my daughter" I smiled

"Actually Honey, she found you" Sara pointed out

"She's right, ya know" Bob said

"Shut up" I said as they laughed

"I'm glad that my sons found their soul mates. Now I love Steph to death but I have to admit and Steph herself has even said it, that Domonique is better for Jeff. Matt, of course I didn't expect him to end up like that and he was happy with Ken but I think he's happier with Paul and he's a good kid too so I'm happy for them" Gil recounted his son's relationships

"Oh and did I tell you guys, that Amy and Randy found out the sexes?" Bob asked

"Sexes?" Darci asked

"Ya… they're having triplets. Two boys and one girl" Bob beamed

"Oh my god Bob, congratulations" Sara said as her and Darci hugged him

"We're all gonna have a busy year ahead of us, aren't we" Gil stated

"You can say that again" I added

"We're all gonna have a busy year ahead of us, aren't we" Gil repeated and we all laughed

A/N: SO HOW WAS THAT FOR AN ENDING, I LIKED IT. IT KEPT THINGS OPEN FOR THE FUTURE TO COME. LIKE I SAID I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT'LL BE BUT I WILL TRY AND I USE THAT WORD STRONGLY I WILL REALLY REALLY TRY TO MAKE THIS FIC MY TOP PRIORITY BUT I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY LATELY SO I CAN'T GUARANTEE ANYTHING, I GUESS WE'LL SEE. THANKS TO ALL OF YOU THAT REVIEWED AND READ THIS STORY, IT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITES THAT I'VE WRITTEN. SO LIKE I SAID EARLIER PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT, IT'D BE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED, THANKS. AND I'LL DO SHOUTOUTS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL, THERE'S A PLUS, SO GET TO IT :P


End file.
